District 13
by clovestraddle
Summary: Degrassi has been locked down and taken over. Students that have been sucked into a certain game are in for a wicked surprise. And sometimes, the odds just won't be in your favor.
1. Lock Down

**'District 13'**

**_Chapter 1: Lock-Down_**

Clare shoved her books into her locker, and put some back into her bag. It was a process she did constantly with a confused look on her face, to pretend as if she wasn't actually looking for friends. And finally, Adam appears to break her process.

"Finally, a familiar face." She sighed, leaning against the lockers as Adam came up to her. He said nothing. "Or not…" Clare trailed off, eyeing him suspiciously. His face was pale but his cheek looked as if he had been hit. Clare's brow furrowed. "Adam?"

"Don't. I'm fine." He said sharply. Clare's eyes softened as she reached out to touch the wound. Adam winced, grabbing her wrist. "I'm fine." He insisted, turning into his locker. "Just had a small fight with Drew, no big deal." He grumbled.

"Drew did this?" Clare gasped.

"Could you say it any louder?" Adam hissed, glancing over his shoulder. He looked back at Clare. "I made the first move. Doesn't matter, okay? Can we just get to class and forget about this?" He grumbled through his thin lips. Clare inspected the wound again briefly and gulped.

"Sure." She nodded, shutting her locker. Adam did the same, staring down at the floor as he walked away. He bumped right into Owen.

"Watch it, faggot!" Owen grunted, shoving him against a locker. He strut away with Bianca, sniggering. Bianca looked back at Adam as Clare quickly caught up with him. Clare placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at him in concern. Bianca turned away, eyes focused ahead.

"You alright?" Clare asked. Adam's jaw tightened as he pulled Clare's hand away from him.

"Just not having much luck." He grumbled. He gestured for them to keep moving. Clare followed him down the hall instantly. They slipped into their classroom and sat down, Adam being at the desk in front of her. The bell rang out above them just seconds later.

"Good morning class!" Ms. Dawes began. Adam sunk into his seat, staring at the edge of his desk. Fifteen minutes passed and he almost fell asleep.

"…Perhaps the author emphasized the fact that the curtains were blue, to express the intense sorrow she felt for the fact that she knew her husband was seeing another, much younger woman." Ms. Dawes said passionately.

"Or maybe she just likes the color blue." Adam murmured. The class glanced back at him and started giggling.

"Well, umm… good input there, Adam! Nice to see some people have come up with new ideas and options for the author's implications!" Ms. Dawes said, nervously trying to keep a positive attitude.

"So the author writes about blue curtains to imply that she likes the color blue?" He asked. Clare kicked his chair. He looked back at her as the class laughed around him. Clare was smiling but she gestured for him to cut it out. Adam looked back at Ms. Dawes mischievously.

"Well, that could be the case but…" Ms. Dawes trailed off. Her face hardened as she peered outside.

"But what?" Adam asked. Ms. Dawes dropped the book she was holding and walked towards the window. "Ms. Dawes?" Adam raised an eyebrow. His gaze followed her direction. She stood by the window. That's when Adam saw it. There were metallic bars coming down the sides of the window, vertically, straight down.

"What is going on…" Ms. Dawes murmured, watching as the bars firmly sunk into the windowsill. Students stood from their desks. Clare glanced at Adam, who was watching it just the way the other students were. Then there was a loud bang and black shields slid over the windows on the outside of the building. Students jumped and squealed at the sudden noise and movement.

"What's going on?" Clare asked, watching as some students stood to their feet, backing away from the windows.

"Ms. Dawes? What's going on?" Adam persisted, along with other students. Ms. Dawes turned to them.

"I have no id – " There was a crash and the lights above them burst. Darkness enveloped the classroom as shards of glass, hot from the light being switched on earlier, came crashing over the students. There were screams all around and heavy breathing. It was pitch black. Light peeped through the door as some figures rushed in. All they heard was Ms. Dawes' muffled screams, kicking, and objects being tossed about. Students panicked.

_"Help! Somebody get help!"_

_"There's no reception!"_

_"Ms. Dawes!"_

_"What's happening?"_

_"Does anyone have a lighter?"_

"Clare!" Adam called over the voices. He had stood to his feet but figures kept pushing passed him, searching for friends, anyone. Ms. Dawes couldn't be heard any longer. "Clare!" He called again, stumbling over somebody's foot.

"Adam!" Came an oddly near voice. Adam ran in that direction, getting bumped and shoved by the invisible teenagers.

"Clare!" He repeated. Suddenly he felt two hands grasp his jacket.

"Adam." Came her voice against him as she buried her face into his shoulder. He hugged her back.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I don't know!" She returned, grasping him tightly as the people shoved all around them.

"Silence!" Came a piercing shout. The screaming continued. Adam tried looking around but the room was completely black. "Silence or we kill you all!" Came the voice. Suddenly, one by one, the students became quiet. Adam breathed heavily, holding Clare against him as they waited for the voice to return. There was a spark at the edge of the room and then a whoosh of fire spreading. Students squealed and moved away as a straight line of fire spread along the windowsill. It stopped right at the corner, leaving a perfect line of light that made the room visible again. "Hello there." Came the voice. The students all jolted, looking towards the front of the room. Their eyes widened at the strange looking man at the front of the room, accompanied by men in white uniforms. Adam took it they that they were some kind of officers.

"What's going on?" Dave asked, trembling. The man had the weirdest facial hair. It had curved and perfect edges. There was a scream from a girl in the class, followed by several gasps. Adam wasn't sure what the commotion was about until he spotted Ms. Dawes, on the floor by her desk. Completely still.

"What's happening?" Clare exclaimed. Her hands were shaking. Adam noticed it and held her tighter, pulling her against him comfortingly. The man's face was indifferent, gesturing to the door.

"All of you, out. Now. Be silent and leave in a single file line." He ordered. As one of the officers held the door open, not a soul moved. The man grew agitated. "Now!" He bellowed, stomping his foot as he did so. With small whimpers, students quickly made for the door, rushing out into the hall. Adam tried to move but Clare's feet were planted into the ground.

"Come on." He grunted, pulling at her. She held onto him tightly as he tugged her towards the door. They slipped out into the dimly light hall, and noticed that all the classrooms were open. As they went passed each other, they saw the same thing occurring. Students, exiting single file, with fire along the sides of the walls. They all looked pale and sickly. Their teachers lay on the floors face down. "Clare, it's alright." Adam reassured her into her hair. She just shivered against him, clawing at his shirt. "Clare, trust me." He breathed. "Clare – "

"Hey, you two!" Came a voice of an approaching man in a white uniform. "He said single file!" He grabbed Clare, hauling her away from Adam.

"No! Adam!" She squealed.

"Clare! Just shut up and get back!" Adam grunted, grabbing her wrist. He pushed Clare in front of him. "Just walk, okay? Just walk. I'm right here. It'll all be fine." He uttered, though his own hands were growing sweaty and his eyes frantic. As he walked ahead, watching each student leaving their class and swarming the halls, he stared in confusion. He heard Clare crying in front of him, he could see her hands shakily violently. He scanned anywhere for a familiar face. And finally he found one. "Eli." He whispered. Eli glanced back at him.

"Adam." He looked petrified.

"Where's Ms. Oh?" Adam asked. Eli's lips twitched.

"Dead." He uttered. Adam peered up at him. Was Ms. Dawes dead too? She wasn't just unconscious? Adam's eyes fluttered.

"What's going on?" He asked. Eli gulped, looking ahead.

"Nobody knows." He whispered back. The hallway now filled with students, all walking the same way, being directed by the officers in white. They were led into the gymnasium, which soon became just as packed as a tin of tuna. There was silence all around. Everyone had become too terrified to say a word. A funny looking woman, accompanied by the man with the precise beard, slowly strolled onto a stage made at the front of the gymnasium. All was silent as the students stared up at the peculiar people, unable to form sentences at what they were seeing. The bubbly woman edged forward with a grand smile.

"Hello! Effie Trinket! How are you all today?" She greeted, her voice echoed throughout the gym. Not a single response. Just cold stares, terrified eyes all locked on her. "Oh wow, what a lively lot, you are!" She giggled.

"What's going on?" Came a hoarse voice. Everyone turned in surprise at whoever had spoken. Adam didn't need to. He knew it was Drew. Effie just smiled politely, and looked out into the crowd. She clapped her hands and the men in white quickly brought over something that looked like an over-sized goldfish bowl. People around began to whisper, all asking the exact same question.

"Now!" Effie began, smiling. "I'm going to pick and call four names out at random and whoever you are, I want you to come up on stage and join me? Okay? Do we have an understanding?" She grinned. Again, no response whatsoever. Just blank stares and whispering. "Okay! Lets begin!" She giggled, moving towards the bowl. Students glanced around at one another, before Drew spoke out again.

"Excuse me, but what is going on?" Drew shouted, louder and firmer. Many around him hissed at him urgently to stop.

"Calm down, kids!" Effie giggled, hushing the people who had asked Drew to be quiet. Effie sighed, folding her arms. She smiled as she peered at the crowd of students, eyeing each one individually. "Well, to put it short – whichever four of you is chosen – gets to battle and fight to the death!" She squealed, gesturing the crowd to feel some sort of excitement.

"You're kidding, right?" Came a snort of laughter. Effie sighed.

"No." She smiled, shaking her head. The bearded man stepped forward.

"The Hunger Games." He announced suddenly. "When we pick two tributes from each of the twelve districts and place them into a battle arena and have each of them killed off. But! This year we decided to… change things up a little. We're taking four from here, seeing as none of you really have any… skills, for a lack of better words." He shrugged, smiling.

"Districts? What's this guy even talking about?" Zig muttered behind Maya's back.

"No idea." Tori giggled slightly.

"We're just glad that Seneca, here," Effie gestured to the bearded man, "invented this advanced form of travel. We didn't know this place existed!" She laughed. "But yes, you will, in fact, fight to your death." She ended with a small shrug. "In fact, here's some past footage of the Hunger Games just for you!" She clapped her hands again as the screen near her flickered on. Clips began to play of nothing but pure slaughter. All were young and fresh-faced. Eli felt his heart started to race in his chest, just like the other students. He stared back at Effie, tearing his gaze away from the footage.

"This isn't real." He breathed. "This… this isn't real." He repeated, looking around at the other students. They were all focused hard on the video. Girls were crying and boys were perplexed. "Guys? Guys, this can't be… this can't be… real." He breathed, looking around another time. Nobody responded to him.

"Drew."

"Katie." Drew returned sharply. He glanced down at her. "This isn't…"

"Yeah well it is." One of the officers snapped impatiently.

"Stop." Came a voice suddenly. The crowd turned. It was Simpson. He marched onto the stage, grabbing the microphone in front of Effie's face. "Leave! All of you! Just get out and leave!" He urged. Voices rose amongst the crowd again.

"See? I told you it wasn't real." Someone said from behind Eli. Seneca rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers, pointing to Simpson.

"Don't listen to these people, I don't know what they're talking about just get – " A man in white came up behind him, pressing a knife to Simpson's throat. "Hey wh – " The officer pulled. Simpson choked as blood ran down his front and down the man in white's arm. Screams and gasps echoed the gym as Simpson fell to the floor.

"Whoops! That's enough!" Effie sang, cutting the video footage off. She smiled back at the crowd again. "Shall we begin? Men first for a change?" She asked excitedly. The crowd stared at Simpson as his body was dragged off stage. They… they had killed him. A girl near the front thudded to the ground, fainting with a sickly sigh. Owen licked his lips, glancing back at Bianca to see if she was buying it. For once, she looked like she was finally afraid of something. Owen looked back up at the stage as Effie reached into the bowl.

"And by the way, no volunteers or replacements. We already had one in District 12. One is enough." Effie said. Owen gulped as Effie's fingers swirled around the names beneath her fingertips. Her hand suddenly jolted down and grasped a piece of paper. There were small gasps all around as she pulled it out in front of her. "May the odds be ever in your favor." She grinned, opening the paper, scanning the name. Her smile widened as she leaned towards the microphone. "Owen Milligan!" She called. Heads turned as the boy stood firmly, staring up at the stage.

"Me?" He breathed.

"Come on up!" Effie smiled, pointing at a space next to Seneca. Owen huffed his chest out and thudded passed the students around him. Two men in white led him to the stage. He was like a panther, watching everyone around him, showing that he was tough enough for this. Even if nobody knew if this was real, or if it was nothing at all. "Welcome!" Effie mouthed, winking at him. Owen stood uncomfortably by then, trying his best to flex and seem hard-headed. Effie sifted through the papers once more. Her index finger and middle finger snapped down on a name. She pulled it out excitedly and peeled it open. She giggled, peering out of the crowd. She grinned, looking at the faces of the teenagers rooted to the gym floor. Her lips flew open.

"Adam Torres!" She called enthusiastic. His heart stopped as a small gasp left his lips. His blue orb-like eyes stared down at the floor as heads turned to face him. It was him. His name. "Come on up, Adam!" Effie urged playfully. Adam's lips trembled open as he looked up at the students facing him. He couldn't. His feet felt as if they were glued to the floor. "Come on, don't be shy now! Where are you?" Effie giggled. Adam looked at those faces again, and his eyes fell to the floor. His vision was becoming blurry. "Oh, Adam!" Effie sang from the stage. Adam placed a nervous foot forward.

"Adam." Clare whispered harshly. Adam stepped away, walking slowly at first.

"Ah! There you are!" Effie squeaked. Adam's jaw tightened. He began walking at a faster pace, pushing passed the students around him. Clare sprung from her place in the line.

"Adam!" She screamed. There was a rush of footsteps as the officers grasped her, holding her back. Adam just stared at the floor, pushing through the people one by one as Clare squealed behind him. He shut his eyes tightly for a moment, continuing forward.

"Oh, welcome, sweetie!" Effie greeted as Adam reached the stage steps. Adam glanced up at her. "Aw, don't be frightened!"

"I'm not." Adam uttered under his breath. Effie smiled, patting his back, then wiping her hand.

"Now, go stand over there by Aaron!"

"Owen."

"Owen!" She corrected, looking back at him. Adam stood firmly by Owen's side, gulping hard under the spotlight. "And now for the ladies! You can relax, gentlemen!" Effie announced. Adam looked up out at the crowd, watching the faces of those he knew staring right back at him. He felt a funny substance at his shoes and glanced down. They were covered in blood. Simpson's blood. He looked up shakily, staring up. His eyes met with Eli's. Eli was shaking his head, glaring at him, mouthing comforting things to him. Adam felt his heart was about to stop beating entirely, he couldn't stand still. "Maya Matlin!" Effie shouted. Through their eye contact, Katie screamed at the top of her lungs, screeching for Maya. The blond dug her thumb into the palm of her hand, carefully making her way onto the stage like a small animal. She blinked up at Effie.

"Aw, look at you, cutie! Welcome! Come stand by your fellow tributes!" Effie ordered sweetly. Maya looked up at Owen and Adam. Both standing side by side. Owen was puffed out and focused on the crowd, Adam was staring down at the floor. Maya stood next to Adam, looking up. Katie was in Drew's arms, buried deep into his chest, crying into him. Drew stared at the floor, muttering things to her. But his color had been drained. He was barely conscious. Drew glanced up at Adam. The thin boy frightened on the stage. The boy that he had fought just the night before. Drew glared back at the floor again, pulling Katie closer into him as he shut his eyes painfully. "Bianca DeSousa! Wow, what a pretty name." Effie snorted, looking at Seneca. Bianca rushed through the students, desperate to avoid their eyes. "We have ourselves an eager one!" Effie gasped teasingly. Bianca stomped up the stairs, taking her place by Owen's side instead of Maya's. Effie watched the four of them, smiling widely. She scanned their faces, but processed nothing. Seneca firmly analyzed them and all their traits, wondering who would die first. Effie looked out to the crowd, lifting her arms up. "And there you have it! Your four tributes from District… what District is this?" Effie asked Seneca.

"This is not a District." He reminded her.

"Ah." Effie said simply.

"But!" Seneca began, looking back at the tributes. "I think District 13 has a nice ring to it, don't you?" He smirked. Effie gasped at the idea, enthused.

"Everybody, our tributes from District 13!" She began clapping her hands, smiling back at the four of them. Maya stared at Tori, Zig and Tristan, saying nothing. Adam found it difficult to even stand up. Owen was grinning at Bianca, who smiling back weakly. "Take them away!" Effie ordered. The officers came by their sides, gesturing them off stage. Effie turned back to the crowd. "Whoever wants to visit them have a total of three minutes. Maybe more. Maybe less. But most likely less." Effie smiled, giggling afterwards. As she turned to find Seneca; Maya, Bianca, Owen and Adam made their way into a separate room. Rooms they didn't even know existed by the gym. Maya paced by a blocked window and looked up at Bianca.

"Are you scared?" She asked softly. Bianca just stared at her.

"No! Noob, this isn't real." Owen huffed, folding his arms.

"What if it is?" Adam asked hoarsely. They glanced back at him, pale and confused.

"No it's not, dork. I can't believe you. God." Owen shook his head. He looked at one of the officers. "I bet that wasn't even real blood on stage. This is probably some huge ass prank going on. Hey, look, I bet this guy's knife ain't even sharp." Owen walked towards him.

"Owen." Bianca grumbled. Too late. Owen grabbed the guy's knife from its holder.

"Let me see this." He uttered. The officer whacked Owen's hand off of him and pulled out the blade. He shoved Owen and thrust the blade into the side of his leg. Owen cursed loudly and crumpled to the ground. Maya squeaked in horror as a crimson liquid spilled onto the floor. Bianca stood back, stepping against the wall, watching Owen grasping his bleeding thigh. "Jesus!" He shouted, digging his nails into his knee. "God!" He gasped, burying his face into the floor.

"Get the wound fixed up." Seneca sighed as he trolled into the room. Adam stood watching as Owen was dragged from the floor, leaving a messy bloodstain behind. He grunted, straining in pain as they hauled him up onto a chair and officers crowded around him. Adam looked queasy. His flickering eyes showed that he may have been falling in and out of consciousness.

"Adam. It's okay." Maya murmured soothingly. Adam glanced up at her, trying to seem as if nothing was wrong.

"Damn, Torres, even the midget thinks you need to chill." Bianca muttered.

"This is real, Bianca. How are you not freaking out?" Adam grumbled. Bianca gulped, looking down at Adam's shaky hands.

"Point taken." Maya breathed. She glanced up at Bianca. "By the way, I am not a midget, Miss Pina Colada." She spat.

"What did you call me?" Bianca grumbled, pushing off the wall, marching towards Maya.

"Nothing, Paella."

"Excuse me? How dare you talk to me like that you fugly-footed hobbit!"

"Come on, guys! Please!" Adam nudged between them, pushing them apart.

"Listen, lady-man, it's Frodo over there who's starting up a fight!" Bianca groaned. Adam glared at her furiously.

"Did you just call me lady-man?" He grumbled.

"Got a problem with that, Jo Calderone?" Owen snorted from his chair. Adam darted away from Bianca and Maya, letting them have a go at one another. He marched towards Owen.

"Okay, listen up, Vanilla Ice, you need to – "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Vanilla Ice? Listen, tranny, you need to take a damn – " Before Owen could finish, laughter cut passed him. The four bickering teens looked up and saw Seneca watching them, laughing to himself.

"I love it!" He giggled, watching over them. They glared right back at him. "We're not even at the Capitol or the Arena yet and you already hate each other! You're all hopeless and going to die!" He laughed, shaking his head as he did so. Adam's gaze fell to the floor, just as Maya's did. "Oh, and Adam?" Seneca said suddenly. Adam looked up groggily. "Am I under the impression that you're a woman?" He asked curiously. Owen burst out laughing. Adam's cheeks reddened as he stared him down. The younger Torres gulped, looking back up at Seneca bitterly.

"No, I – "

"He's not." Came a voice that swooped into the room.

"Drew!" Adam called, rushing forward.

"Three minutes!" Effie sang from outside. Adam ran into Drew's arms.

"Adam!" Drew breathed, pulling him into his arms.

"Maya!" Katie grasped onto her little sister, following by Zig, Tori and Tristan. It was strange how not a single person had entered the room just for Owen or Bianca. None. But it didn't seem to bother them at the time. Adam pulled away, staring up at Drew.

"Adam!" Clare clung to his side, kissing his shoulder. Eli grasped onto him as well. Adam stared at Drew, watching his brother's lips tighten while the tears shook down his stern face.

"It's real, isn't it?" Adam breathed. Drew whimpered slightly at the question.

"It's real, it's… Adam, it's real." He breathed. Adam opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Drew just clung onto him, Eli and Clare, knowing that they didn't have much time.

"Maya. Maya, please don't be scared. Please… please remember everything I've told you about – about sports and – and everything about the wild and – "

"Katie!" Maya cut passed her, staring up at her. Katie stared down at her sister's face. Though there were tears down her cheeks, she smiled weakly. "I know." She muttered. Katie bit her lip hard and tugged Maya into her arms. The same sentence left both Adam and Maya's lips and different times.

"_If this is the last time I ever get to see you again…" _

Katie gasped for air, clutching onto her harder.

"It won't be, Maya! It won't!" She cried. Drew pulled away from Adam, staring at him.

"Don't talk like that, Adam! Don't! You can't! Got it?" He shivered through his teeth.

"Adam." Clare breathed. "You'll be back."

"There is no such thing as you not returning, alright?" Eli murmured, grasping onto the back of Adam's shirt.

"Oops! Time's up!" Effie giggled.

"But it hasn't been three minutes." Owen murmured nonchalantly from his chair.

"Well," Effie shrugged. "I did say more or less. Most likely less." Drew tugged Adam back into his arms.

"You'll make it back. You… you'll make it back." He whispered into his ear. Bianca watched as men in white forced Drew away from him. They made brief eye contact. Something in Drew's eyes told Bianca that Adam had to go on. Only one could survive and it had to be Adam. Bianca looked away, watching as Maya fell back into a chair, with her face in her hands. Then at Owen, looking bored and empty. Then at Adam, who stood as a shaky mess, watching the doors in front of them shut. From outside, Drew turned around.

"What? What is it?" Eli asked urgently.

"I didn't say sorry." He breathed. Drew's eyes widened as he charged for the door again. The officers grabbed him, tugging him away. "Adam! Adam, I'm s – " They muffled him, dragging him back into the gym. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the phrase out. Inside, Adam stared t the doors in horror, trying to figure out what Drew had to say. Bianca took a step forward.

"Adam…" She began. Adam ran his hands through his hair, tugging at it.

"Oh god…" He whimpered, sitting down next to Owen.

"That one won't last a second." Bianca heard Effie mutter with a giggle. Adam dug his nails into his skull, cradling himself forward. The guy was having a full on panic attack. He had the most to lose. Owen rolled his eyes.

"Girls." He sighed, shaking his head. Adam shot up, lunging at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Seneca exclaimed as Adam attacked Owen, and Owen fought back just as rough.

"I'm not a girl!" Adam shouted. Seneca sighed.

"Get them off each other." He muttered, watching them. Some officers grabbed Adam by the back of his shirt and hauled him away from Owen. He tried breaking free from them, as did Owen on his side, but it was no use. Adam's eyes were dark and his muscles were tense as he breathed in and out harshly. Owen smirked, chuckling menacing. He leaned forward.

"I like frisky women." He muttered, winking at Adam. Adam charged again but the officers held him back.

"Owen. That's enough." Bianca uttered. Owen glanced at her and shrugged.

"Why?" He laughed.

"You're disgusting!" Adam grunted through his teeth.

"Are we ready to go?" Effie asked with a smile.

"Yeah. More than ready." Owen grinned, brushing himself off. He was still limping from his wound but didn't seem to bothered by it on the surface.

"Good." Effie said with wide eyes. Adam shoved the officers away, looking like he had been tossed around way too much. He stood, watching Owen murderously. "Let us go, then." Effie smiled, pointing towards another open door, guarded by men in white. "Go!" She said simply. The four of them uneasily made their way towards it. "And remember!" Effie called after them. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

><p>AN: Leave me your reviews and thoughts. I'm working on the next chapter already but I'm not sure how quickly this fic will go since I'm loaded with tons of school work, but I'll try my best.


	2. Introductions

'**District 13'**

_**Chapter 2: Introductions**_

Bianca watched as Owen sighed and decided to examine his thigh. He pulled the cut in his pants apart and looked at his wound. There was a faded scar against his skin, and no blood.

"What the hell?" He muttered. Adam frowned.

"But your leg was practically oozing with blood earlier." Maya stated. Bianca leaned forward on the table, looking down at the wound. Owen glanced up at Seneca.

"The hell, man? How did that disappear?" Seneca just smiled briefly.

"Does it really matter?" He asked in a sly voice. Owen peered down at his thigh in wonder.

"But how?" Bianca murmured softly. Maya and Adam glanced at one another. Maya nervously shrugged, looking away again. Adam focused on a lit candle at the edge of a desk. They were waiting for a man called Haymitch. Owen sighed, sitting back in his chair. He looked up at Seneca.

"So, this… Himitch guy – "

"Haymitch."

"Right." Owen chuckled, "Why's he so important?" He asked. Seneca stared at him blankly.

"He won The Hunger Games many, many years ago." He said. "He'll be your mentor, along with the Tributes for District 12." Seneca explained, pacing passed them agonizingly slowly.

"What are the Districts like?" Adam asked.

"District 12 is a coal mining District."

"Wow. We're in for a real treat then." Owen snorted sarcastically. Even Seneca grinned slightly at that one. He chuckled once and looked back at Owen.

"You're very arrogant." He commented. Owen just smirked back. Seneca eyed him once more and resumed his pace. "Never underestimate another District. Especially one with a volunteer. Chances are they'll surprise you. Arrogance can be a very dangerous trait." He hummed. Owen nodded absently, and shrugged.

"Whatever." He grumbled, glancing at Bianca. Bianca turned away from him, watching the candle as the wax melted down its side. There was a creak as the door swung open.

"Morning!" A man announced, stumbling in groggily with a flask in his hand. Effie came in by his side, smiling per usual.

"You must be Haymitch." Owen called, glancing up at him.

"Yes I am, young apprentice." Haymitch smirked, taking a swig of whatever he had in his flask.

"Is that alcohol?" Maya interjected. Haymitch raised an eyebrow, swallowing the liquor hard. He turned to her.

"Is that a hobbit?" He asked peevishly. The room was filled with giggles as Maya's face turned pink. She folded her arms, looking away from him and shaking her head.

"You're not a hobbit." Adam said to her, though he was grinning slightly.

"Thanks." Maya uttered through her lips. Haymitch chuckled, uneasily grasping a golden door handle.

"Um, Haymitch?" Seneca pressed his hand to the door, staring at Haymitch's face. Haymitch blinked, trying to focus. "Introductions?" He reminded him subtly. Haymitch spun around.

"Tributes!" He exclaimed broadly, with his arms open wide. He turned back to Seneca. "Done." He grunted, grabbing the door handle again. Seneca slammed the door shut, glaring at him.

"Maya Matlin, Bianca DeSousa, Adam Torres, and Owen Milligan!" Effie announced before an argument could ensue. Haymitch ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek, turning back to face the four of them. They nervously sunk under his gaze.

"Welcome to the Hunger Games." He uttered bitterly. His cold eyes stared right through them. Effie swung between them with a smile to break the tension.

"Are we ready to go to the Capitol? I'm growing tired of this ghastly realm." Effie giggled. Even her insults sounded happy.

"To the where?" Bianca questioned.

"The Capitol. Where you'll be trained before you're sent to the arena. Unfortunately, there's no time to be introduced to the crowd on your chariots. You're late. Very. Every District is ahead of you. However, you all have an interview with Caesar Flickerman tomorrow night. That is the only time you have to charm the crowd before the games. That is, if you last long enough." Haymitch shrugged. He tugged the door handle, slamming it open. The four of them stared with open mouths at the sight before them. There was nothing after that door. Just an abyss of white.

"Umm…" Adam began, glancing at Bianca and Owen to see if they were seeing the same thing as him.

"The newest form of travel." Seneca sighed. He bowed at them and took a step back, falling through the doorframe. Bianca gasped.

"Whoa, hey – " Seneca evaporated through the door instantly, cutting Bianca off. They stared. Owen's eyes flickered as he stood to his feet.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, examining the door frame.

"Looks like fun." Adam commented joyfully. Bianca, Maya and Owen glared back at him. The boy had wide eyes filled with imagination and a small smile on his lips.

"Creep." Owen snorted, looking back at the door frame. Adam hoped off the table, examining it.

"Whoa... I've seen this in movies and books, and… video games." He breathed, caught up in his own little world. Owen frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, I don't even want to know what's wrong with you." He snapped. Owen shook his head. "This ain't real." He grunted, folding his arms. Adam looked up at him menacingly.

"Only one way to find out." He muttered. Owen glared down at him.

"What do you m – " Adam shoved him forward.

"Jesus!" Bianca squeaked as Owen toppled into the doorframe, disappearing with a scream that echoed quietly throughout the room. Haymitch burst out in hysterical laughter. Adam smirked proudly, looking back at Maya and Bianca.

"Lets just hope it works." He huffed. Maya put a hand over her mouth, muffling her giggles. Bianca stared at him, feeling a smirk creeping onto her lips. Suddenly, Haymitch came forward and patted Adam's back hard. Effie looked around the room, appalled by Adam's actions.

"Now that! Is star quality, my friend!" He chortled. Adam grinned, chuckling slightly to himself.

"Man, that felt good." He sighed, blushing. Maya stepped forward.

"Whoa, you going?" Bianca uttered. The younger Matlin looked back at her, shrugging.

"Why not?" She asked sweetly. She turned for the door, almost dancing into the doorframe. Her voice echoed through the room as she vanished. Haymitch sighed, patting Adam's back once more.

"You're going to be just fine, buddy." He muttered, shaking his head.

"Thanks." Adam said with a smile. He made his way over to the door, but stopped abruptly. He glanced back at Bianca. "You coming?" Adam asked playfully. Bianca looked at him, and the way he smiled at her. She sighed, sliding off the table.

"I'll go last. Still trying to process the fact that this might not be a dream." Adam smirked at her.

"Whatever suits you." He breathed, turning back to the door. "See you on the other side." Adam glanced at Haymitch, who gave him a supportive gesture. Adam licked his lips and focused forward. With a daring leap, he jumped through the door. Bianca watched as he disappeared silently. Maybe it was Maya and Adam's wild imagination that made all of this easy to swallow, but Bianca, like Owen, wasn't sure how to proceed. She placed a shaky step forward, carefully calculating how much further she had to walk. She stood inches before the frame, staring into the nothingness. Haymitch saw her hesitation and came up behind her.

"You ready?" He asked. Bianca's eyes softened.

"I guess I have to be." She murmured in return. She didn't move, her fingers were trembling. Haymitch glanced back at Effie for advice but she offered none. Bianca looked down at her feet, inches from the doorframe. Giving in, Haymitch sighed softly.

"Still wondering if this is real?" He asked in a low voice. Bianca licked her lips nervously. She gulped hard and nodded.

"Everything was normal about an hour ago or so." She said softly. Haymitch chewed on his lower lip.

"I'm sorry to say this, sweetheart, but… everything you've experience in the past hour and the next two weeks of your life – will be entirely, one hundred percent real. If you make it that far." Haymitch grumbled through his chapped mouth. Bianca blinked hard, looking back into the nothingness.

"Then this is it." She wasn't sure what she was in for, but she moved her foot towards the door. There was a sudden pull at her leg, like the suction from a vacuum. With eyes closed, the substance in the door pulled her forward and engulfed her. It felt like she was falling through harsh winds, and that people were grabbing at her, pushing her around. And no matter what she said, she couldn't hear a thing. She couldn't grasp for anything. She couldn't feel anything but the wind and the pressure. And finally, after a few seconds of twisting and free-falling, her feet hit solid ground. She stumbled forward, blinking her eyes open. She found herself in a modern, sleek, all gray room. Lights were long and thin beneath stairs and evenly distributed along the dim ceilings. Her ears were ringing as she stumbled onto her knees. Her eyes could barely focus on any object. A blur in front of her sharpened into a figure with a wide grin. Adam breathed heavily, raising his arms in the air in success.

"Dude! That was the most amazing thing I have ever – " He choked as Owen jumped him from behind, locking his arm around his neck.

"Idiot! You fricken idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?" Owen shouted into his ear. The two boys fell over, attacking one another viciously.

"Let go of me!" Adam gasped, pulling Owen's arm off him, he stumbled against a table. It's legs screeched across the floor. Owen charged at him, fists at the ready.

"You're so stupid Torres!" He bellowed as he tackled him. Bianca watched as they knocked over chairs and equipment, fumbling about loudly. She heard a gurgling noise and turned her head to see Maya hanging over a bin.

"I fricken hate travel!" She coughed. Bianca blinked, looking back at Adam and Owen, cursing at one another and fighting in a battle that neither of them would ever get the final say in. She was still in a daze, and could barely tell what was up or down. She looked up, feeling a few pairs of eyes on her. And sure enough; above them, after a flight of five stairs, were several teenagers. A handful, all dressed in some sort of tracksuit, holding what looked like all kinds of weaponry. They were staring at the Degrassians. Many were glaring at them with confusion while some turned to their friends roaring with laughter. Bianca's eyes fluttered, looking back at Adam and Owen. They were both off-balance and light-headed. They were making complete fools out of themselves.

"Does anyone have a Panadol? An Aspirin maybe?" Maya whined from the corner.

"Silence!" Came a voice from down the hall. Bianca jumped, snapping out of her dizzy trance. Seneca blazed into the room with officers trailing along behind him. "What is this nonsense? Pull them apart!" He ordered angrily. The officers rushed down the stairs, grabbing both Owen and Adam. They frantically flocked at one another but were torn apart by the strong arms of the officers around them.

"You want to tango, Torres? Is that what it is?" Owen taunted, struggling in the officer's arms.

"I've never been much of a dancer, Milligan, but I swear I will come at you!"

"Torres only does ballroom." Bianca sighed as they lunged at one another again.

"Easy! Easy!" Haymitch called, coming between the two boys, setting his hands on their shoulders hard. "You'll have plenty of time to fight in a few days time, understood?" He grumbled, pushing them away from one another.

"Yes, just wait for the games." Effie muttered, strutting to Seneca's side.

"Torres, I _will_ kill you!" The words left Owen's mouth like a bombshell. Bianca and Maya turned to him, staring at him in surprise. Adam's fists tightened bitterly.

"You can try." He taunted, leaning forward. The officers pulled him back. Haymitch glanced at him, then up at Seneca worryingly.

"Looks like we're going to have some intense rivalry between these two during the games. Exciting stuff." Seneca grinned devilishly, rapping his fingers along his knuckles. The officers forced both Owen and Adam to stand on their own, though they still glared hard at one another. "Now! Meet your fellow tributes from Districts 1 to 12!" He called suddenly, gesturing to the ones in tracksuits behind him. Adam, Owen, Maya and Bianca looked up to face them. They all looked superior but clueless. "Districts 1 to 12, meet District 13. Not the old District 13, obviously, the newly founded one." He smirked, stepping aside so they could all get a good look at one another. They observed District 13 with wonder in their eyes, identifying that they were definitely not from Panem. One of them started to laugh, looking back at those behind him who soon mimicked his laughter. "Come forth." Seneca said, gesturing Adam, Maya, Bianca and Owen to come up the staircase. The District 13 tributes looked at one another for reassurance, before making their way up to the second level. Now on even ground, the Distributes got a good look at one another, sizing each other up. Maya looked away from them nervously, trying to find a safe spot.

"I think, that perhaps our new tributes should get some rest?" Effie shrugged, grinning.

"Rest? It's midday, isn't it?" Bianca asked.

"Do you really think our world holds the same time zone as yours?" Haymitch chortled, pulling up a chair. He laughed to himself and shook his head. Bianca sucked on her inner lip and folded her arms.

"Yeah, that's right, take a seat." She murmured sarcastically. Haymitch snapped up at her, tightening his jaw. Some of the tributes giggled at the comment. But one stepped forward.

"So it's true?" She muttered. The other tributes looked at her. She grew nervous under their stares but tried looking back up at Effie. "It's true? These four tributes are from another world?" She asked.

"Two different worlds? Oh, now that's bull!" Owen snorted. The room seemed to peer at him. He pushed himself off the wall. "Yeah, see, I think you guys just don't exactly know where you are. Maybe you're on an island in the pacific ocean but you just don't know it?" He questioned, looking at Haymitch. Haymitch blinked. In their world, the District 13 tributes were talking utter rubbish. "Or maybe just lost somewhere. I, uhh… I'll just start naming places. Somalia. Or Guam, maybe. Nobody ever checks there." Owen turned back to Haymitch. Haymitch stared up at him with a loose jaw. He leaned forward in his chair, squinting up at Owen's face.

"Go to bed. Honestly. Nobody has any idea what you're talking about." He shrugged. Owen blinked as Maya walked right passed him.

"Idiot." She grumbled.

"What? False hope?" He called after her.

"No, just stupidity." Bianca sighed as she walked passed. Owen watched as Adam followed her.

"What's wrong with them?" Owen asked as the officers lead them down a hallway. Adam sighed, shrugging.

"Perhaps they've already accepted the fact that this is real." He murmured. Owen snorted, shaking his head. "You know, you've got to think about it. How did that door bring us all the way here?" Adam questioned. As they passed a window, they got a glimpse of something truly incredible. A world, painted in fading sunlight. A world that they had never seen before.

"What is… this?" Bianca asked, staring at the oddly shaped buildings.

"Welcome to the Capitol." Haymitch smirked. A door opened in front of him, causing District 13 to look up in surprise. "And welcome to where you'll be staying before you enter the Arena." He said, stepping away from the door so that they could see. They rushed into the luxurious room with wide eyes.

"What?" Bianca grinned.

"Each of the four staircases at the four corners of the living room leads up to your individual chambers." Effie stated. Owen darted up the nearest staircase, thrusting the door open. His footsteps stopped and everyone looked up at him. He suddenly came running out again.

"This is so sick!" He bellowed, running back into the room. The other three took his word for it and made their way to their own rooms. Haymitch sighed, looking back at Effie.

"Oh, to be young." Effie giggled. Haymitch snorted.

"Yeah, you wish." He uttered. She glared at him. "I'm kidding. They'll be preoccupied till dinner." Haymitch sat down lazily on a couch. "Dinner in ten!" He bellowed, making Effie jump.

"Manners!" She scolded angrily.

"Having to say what time dinner is makes me feel like their father. And having you telling me to mind my manners makes me feel like an infant." He grunted, unscrewing the cap of his flask. There was a feast for dinner. Or as Adam liked to call it, a normal Saturday night. But any fragment of the normal life they led hours earlier just made them nostalgic. Things were different already. They were learning to embrace it. Haymitch told them that they were lucky they excused from being hosed-down, and refused to explain the process. After dinner, they found that their rooms included a closet completely suited and tailored to them. They took sleeping pills before bed to adjust to the time zone. Training begun straight after breakfast.

Adam, Owen, Maya and Bianca reentered the training room with their new tracksuits on. But the second the doors closed behind them, the staring commenced. Each of the other tributes glared at them, watching their every breath and every step. Maya avoided the looks and stepped off to the side, into the shadows.

"Hi." Came a small whisper. Maya jumped at the noise as her eyes followed it. It lead to a small girl hiding against the wall.

"Hi, I'm… Maya." She breathed, extending a hand towards her. The girl was taken aback by the gesture, but shakily reached out to her.

"Rue. Nice to meet you." She responded. Maya smiled at her, Rue returned it sweetly.

"Glimmer." A girl sighed, swooping in to meet them. Owen smirked as he extended a hand towards her.

"Obviously." He uttered. Glimmer giggled as he shook her hand. "Owen."

"Cato." A boy grunted, pushing between them. Owen and Cato stared one another down. Everyone could sense the intensity of the room building as they did so. Bianca eyed Glimmer up and down, almost spitting at her.

"Marvel." A boy stated confidently.

"Like Marvel Comics." Adam muttered. Marvel's eyes sharpened.

"What's Marvel Comics? Are you insulting me?" He growled, pushing passed another guy whose name was Thresh. Adam backed down the steps as Marvel moved forward.

"No! No, it's a huge compliment back home actually." Adam stammered. Marvel stopped in his steps, examining Adam's face. He raised an eyebrow.

"A compliment?"

"Yeah... Why?" Marvel's lips twisted into a smirk. He wrapped his arm over Adam's shoulders.

"Well in that case! What's your name?" He asked, tugging Adam along with him. Adam stuttered, almost forgetting what he was called.

"Adam." He blurted out.

"That's a mighty fine name, Adam. You know, I like compliments." Marvel laughed, confident with vanity, pulling Adam along. Adam glanced back at Bianca and Owen, who stared after him.

"Help." He mouthed, looking slightly frightened.

"Looks like we're going to have to try to make friends to stay in this thing." Bianca murmured to Owen through her teeth. Owen looked up at her.

"You're my friend." He shrugged.

"Yeah, but look at that Cato guy. And Clove or whatever." Bianca nodded forward, to the two District 2s, both slicing and hacking dummies to pieces side by side, chuckling darkly as they did so.

"You have a point. Even midget Matlin's already made a friend." Owen growled, glancing at her. Bianca looked over his shoulder, seeing Rue and Maya sitting on the floor together. Rue was showing Maya a set of blades. Maya looked at the blades in wonder, with a hint of fear. Owen cursed under his breath.

"Our best bet is making nice with the Cato dude."

"Actually, that's your worst bet." Came a cold voice. The two of them looked up to see a brunette girl with a single braid down her back, and a blonde timid boy next to her.

"Says who?"

"Says her. And me." The boy responded. They glanced at one another, then looked back down at Owen and Bianca. "I'm Peeta. Peeta Mellark. This is Katniss Everdeen. We're both from District 12." Peeta greeted softly, nodding at them. Owen unsurely returned it.

"One of you volunteered right?" Bianca sighed, folding her arms. Katniss's lips tightened.

"I did." She uttered.

"Why?" Owen asked, half-laughing.

"To save my sister." Katniss said with a soft gaze upon him. Owen licked his lips, looking back at Bianca. Bianca opened her mouth to say something but Katniss cut passed her. "Don't tell me it was brave of me to do it. Because it wasn't. It was impulsive because it was the right thing to do." She said firmly. Peeta looked at her sympathetically, and placed a hand on her shoulder. There was a moment of silence before Peeta sighed.

"Your friend over there," He said, glancing over at Adam. "He's made bad company." Peeta stated. Bianca and Owen looked back at the weaponry counter, where Marvel spun a spear between his fingers, grinning at Adam. Adam grinned back, snatching the spear out of Marvel's hands. Marvel threw his head back as he chuckled.

"What makes you say that?" Bianca asked quickly.

"Come on, Adam, give it a try." Marvel nodded to the board, several meters away.

"Well. He's a killer." Peeta said coolly, watching as Adam shook his head, handing the spear by to Marvel.

"Go on!" Marvel insisted playfully, pushing the spear back towards him. Bianca watched Adam's uncertain eyes fall upon the spear, visibly nervous.

"He'll probably team up with you friend in the Arena and, don't get me wrong, they'll probably make it to the top ten. But…" Katniss trailed off, watching Marvel patting Adam's shoulder as he stepped up to the platform. They heard Marvel coaching him in a muffled voice.

"…Now what you want to do is aim towards the board. Not _at_ it, because then your throw will fall flat and the spear will hit the ground. Aim as if there's something behind it…"

"But what?" Bianca asked when Katniss looked down at the floor. She looked up again, watching as Adam brought his arm back.

"But in the end there can only be one survivor." Katniss breathed softly. Adam swung with a low grunt. The spear soared through the air and slammed into the board, just centimeters away from the Bull's Eye. "They'll slaughter him." Katniss said chillingly. Bianca gulped, feeling a cold shiver rush through her suddenly. A loud cheer ripped through Marvel's chest as he ran up to congratulate him. Adam blinked at the board, staring in amazement. "Your friend's good." Katniss commented. Bianca glanced at Owen in concern.

"Many tributes don't know that they're good at something until they get to the training grounds." Peeta explained.

"Now _that_ was a good throw!" Marvel laughing, punching Adam's bicep playfully. "With a little more focus, I bet you could hit a Bull's Eye. I already can, easily in fact, but never mind me." Marvel muttered into his ear. Adam's lips curled into a smirk as Marvel shook his shoulders.

"Well done." Cato announced, clapping slowly while stepping onto the platform. Adam gulped as he approached them. Marvel spun over to Cato's side, grinning.

"I say we take this newbie into the, you know…" He hinted, nudging Cato's elbow. Cato looked into Marvel's eyes then scanned Adam's face. He shrugged.

'There's nothing wrong with a fresh face." Cato smirked reaching up to Adam's face. His fingers lightly grazed Adam's cheek, resting there for a moment before he pulled back and slapped him. Adam flinched in shock while the tributes behind Cato started laughing. "I'm just kidding, umm…"

"Adam." Marvel inputted.

"Adam." Cato finished, grinning slyly. Adam gulped as he tried to keep eye contact with him despite his wishes to look away. Cato chuckled once, and extended a hand. "Welcome, Adam." He uttered.

"Thank you." Adam murmured in response. Cato squeezed Adam's hand hard and shook it violently. It hurt but Adam didn't show it. His lip merely flinched as he squeezed Cato's hand back just as hard. Cato grinned, tearing away.

"That's quite a grip you've got there. Hopefully it'll spare you some time in the Arena. But don't worry…" Cato glanced around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. His eyes just missed District 12 and the remainders of District 13. Cato glanced down at Adam, grabbing his shoulder. He leaned in by his ear. "You've got us." He whispered darkly. Adam gulped.

"Yeah, we have a problem." Katniss muttered by Bianca's shoulder. Bianca stared at Adam as Cato moved away from him. Cato smirked, shaking Adam's shoulder.

"Cool." Adam whimpered as Cato moved back to Marvel, chuckling. Clove stepped forward sturdily. She smirked up at Adam, placing a hand on his neck. Bianca's spine instinctively straightened. Katniss glanced at her, noticing the sudden movement.

"Hi. I'm Clove. District 2." She murmured. Adam looked down at her hand as it caressed his jawline and slipped off the bottom of his chin. "Your good with a spear." Clove smiled. Bianca raised an eyebrow uneasily. Katniss watched her discomfort.

"Thanks." Adam grinned, putting his hand forward. "Adam. District 13." He said as Clove shook his hand softly.

"Uh-oh, she's trouble." Katniss grumbled, playing with the head of an arrow.

"Alright, you know what? That's it." Bianca uttered, stepping away from Owen.

"Bee, what are you – "

"Hey, Adam! Can we borrow you for a second?" She shouted over him. Adam looked back at Bianca and the rest of District 12 and 13. He glanced down at Clove.

"I, uhh…" He let go of her hand, moving away from her. Clenching her jaw, Clove turned away bitterly. Adam scrambled down the steps, looking back at them over his shoulder. He raced over to Bianca. "What is it?" He breathed. Bianca hit his shoulder sharply. "Ow! Why?" He flinched.

"You don't want to make an alliance with them." Peeta said sternly.

"We were just talking." Adam shrugged, half-laughing. Bianca rolled her eyes. He glared at her, watching the way she turned her head and muttered something to Owen, obviously about him. Maya carefully took a step into the circle.

"What's… going on?" She asked slowly.

"Your friend here isn't off to a very good start." Katniss stated.

"The name's Adam." He grumbled.

"Katniss." She returned, tapping Peeta's shoulder.

"Peeta." He gulped. Maya looked up at Adam.

"Why isn't he off to a good start?" She asked. Adam sighed heavily.

"Look, say this is real. Say this whole – Hunger Games crap, is real… Say there's a chance that most of us are prepping ourselves to _die_!" Adam grunted loudly. Maya flinched at the word. Adam glanced around nervously before returning to the circle. "Wouldn't you want to at least have a slim chance of surviving?"

"And what? Making friends with those posers is going to help you?" Owen laughed.

"Maybe." Adam shrugged. Bianca glared at him. "Just an idea." He sneered. Peeta looked worryingly at Katniss, who stared blankly at the bow in her palm.

"Come on, you guys need to start training. We've had more time than you." Katniss said, looking up at them. Bianca glanced at Owen.

"Sure." She grumbled, moving away from the group, following Katniss's lead. Owen eyed Adam up and down suspiciously.

"Come on Matlin." He growled, nudging Maya. She followed him nervously, glancing back at Adam. Adam's jaw tightened, watching them walk off. Peeta shook his head.

"Katniss is right about most things." He muttered, taking a step away.

"You want to live, don't you?" Adam breathed. Peeta halted, turning back to him. Adam sighed as he brushed passed Peeta's shoulder. "You could, you know. Haymitch says you're strong. You'd be able to over-power them." He mumbled, heading towards Katniss and the rest of District 13. Peeta watched him walk away, frowning as he did so. He shook his head and followed after him.

"Do any of you have any combat skills?" Peeta asked once he got close enough to them.

"I'm good with my hands." Owen said.

"I killed a man with a single hit to the head once." Bianca shrugged by his side. They all glared at her. "It was self-defense."

"Yeah, and my brother took the blame for it." Adam grumbled, folding his arms. Bianca shot a look at him.

"That was completely voluntary on his behalf." She defended. Adam's lips tightened, obviously still sour about what happened between them.

"Well, Adam's clearly good with a spear." Peeta said to break the tension. Adam looked up as Peeta pointed at the rack of spears.

"I had one go." Adam reminded him.

"Well then have another." Peeta shrugged. Adam ran his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip, glancing around at the other tributes. He stepped forward, pushing passed Owen.

"Watch it." Owen growled. Adam picked up another spear and looked back at Peeta.

"Go on." Peeta bowed teasingly. Adam looked up at the board and thought back on Marvel's words. Taking a quick breath, Adam stretched his arm back and hauled the spear forward. It dug into the board, near the Bull's Eye mark, but missing it just by a few centimeters.

"Yeah! Go Adam!" Came a shout. Adam glanced across the training room to see Marvel fist pumping. Adam grinned slightly, waving at him.

"Adam." Peeta grunted. "Focus." Adam's eyes softened as he looked back down at him.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"It's alright." Peeta said, blinking. Katniss looked back at Owen, Maya and Bianca.

"So, you're probably going to be good with melee weapons, I guess." She sighed.

"I think I'd be good with throwing knives." Maya squeaked. They peered down at her in confusion.

"Bull." Owen laughed.

"Did Rue tell you that?" Katniss smiled. Maya glanced at Owen, then back at Katniss and nodded. "You better start practicing with Rue then. She's really good." Katniss murmured softly. Maya looked up at Bianca and Owen, who stared her down.

"Sure." She breathed, walking away eagerly.

"Can you stop talking?" Came a shout from behind them. They looked back to see Peeta with a frustrated look on his face, yelling at Marvel across the room. Peeta placed a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Okay, so, you're doing a really good job so far." He began. Adam nodded. "But what I need you to do is – "

"Despite what people usually say; don't throw it like you're aiming for someone you hate!" Marvel shouted.

"Marvel!" Peeta snapped, looking back at him in frustration.

"Peeta, forget him." Katniss uttered quickly. Marvel put his hand at the side of his mouth to amplify his voice.

"Throw it like you're aiming for someone you love!" He called. Adam blinked.

"What? Why?" Peeta asked. Marvel stepped down from the platform he was on.

"Block out everything and throw it like you're saving their life!"

"How would that save anyone's life? It'd kill them!" Peeta exclaimed. Adam glared up at the board ahead of him. His blue eyes fluttered as he tried his best to focus. He brought his arm back again.

"Adam, don't even – " He swung, tossing the spear back at the board. It thudded right into it. Bull's Eye. Peeta was silenced, staring at the board in amazement.

"Adam." Bianca uttered, looing up at him. Adam's eyes were full of wonder as he stared at what he had done.

"I did it." He breathed, furrowing his brow. Marvel walked passed him.

"And on your third try! You see? Told you. Almost as good as me." Marvel grinned, patting his back. Adam smirked at the board, looking down at his hands. He did something he didn't even know he was capable of. "Hey guys! Adam could win this thing!" Marvel laughed, nodding at Peeta. Peeta gulped hard, watching Adam's back with worry in his eyes. Marvel rammed into Owen's shoulder, hard, sending him against the table with a small crash. Marvel walked onwards, grinning to himself.

"Oh, that little prick!"

"Owen. Control yourself." Katniss growled. Owen glared at her furiously, then up at Adam.

"You done gloating, Torres?" He spat.

"I'm not gloating." Adam shrugged, hopping down the steps.

"Oh, sure." Owen muttered sarcastically. Adam shook his head and took another spear.

"Start training, Milligan. We're a District now." He scorned, stepping back onto the platform. Owen glared after him, muscles tightening.

"Peeta, maybe you could show Owen where you go to show off your strength." Katniss muttered quickly. Peeta licked his lips and patted Owen's shoulder.

"Come on." He swallowed, waiting for his approval. Owen shrugged Peeta's hand off of him, still staring at Adam. "Owen." Peeta said firmly. Finally, Owen turned away.

"Lets go." He uttered. Peeta stepped away from him and nodded to the direction they were heading. Owen followed him intensely.

"Adam's got spears, Maya's got throwing knives, Owen's got strength, and… what about you?" Katniss shrugged, folding her arms.

"Why are you helping us?" Bianca asked zealously. Katniss was taken aback by the question. She was almost appalled by it. She stepped forward dangerously.

"It's simple. We have more experience than you. Some people here have been trained all their life for these next few weeks. And since you were freshly snatched out of your perfect world, Peeta thought that it'd be nice to help you along a little. It's up to you if you want to listen to us. Either you take the help or you leave it. To be frank with you, it's life or death." She ended, clenching her jaw shut. Bianca blinked at her, watching Katniss storm back to the table, picking up another set of arrows. "Understood?" She asked flatly. Bianca glanced down at the floor and nodded. "Good." She sighed, dropping the bow onto the table. She made her way back to Bianca. "You'd better with knives than Maya. I can tell by Maya's stance that she'd make a good hunter. Practice with throwing knives and tell Maya to pick up a bow." Katniss commanded, arms folded. Bianca's fists tightened at the thought of taking orders from her. Bianca sighed, reaching for the bow on the table. "That's my bow for today, don't touch it." Katniss retorted. Bianca pushed passed her, cursing under her breath as she went to find Maya. She thudded into Peeta on her way across the room, shoving him aside. Peeta glanced back at her as he stood next to Katniss.

"District 13s, eh?" He murmured, grinning slightly. Katniss smirked.

"District 13s." She repeated, looking up at him fondly.

"She tried to take your bow, didn't she?"

"Yeah, tried. Not under my watch." She breathed, shaking her head. Peeta giggled to himself as he looked down at his shoes.

"I mean, hopefully they'll do alright in their interviews. I'm sure Cinna and Haymitch will teach them all they need to know and whatnot." He shrugged.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after a day of training, they stood in a line in the wing of Caesar Flickerman's stage.<p>

"So are we, like, superstars?" Bianca asked, looking down at the showy red dress she had on.

"I think so." Maya muttered, in pink.

"Why are we so colorful? I'm in purple! I feel gay." Owen grunted unhappily.

"You are." Adam muttered softly.

"Hey! You're in blue!"

"Stop it!" Bianca snapped. Her intrusions slapped shock across their faces as they glared back at her. Bianca licked her lips, anxious under their eyes.

"Owen Milligan!" Bellowed a voice. There was a roar of voices. Owen turned around with a hefty sigh.

"Later. I'm about to make ladies fall in love." He grumbled, storming onto the stage. He forced a grin.

"Why are you friends with him?" Maya asked softly.

"Sometimes I don't even know." Bianca sighed. Owen walked on stage, looking out to the sea of people, rising from their seats, clapping and cheering at him. He smirked, waving at them.

"Welcome, welcome! Take a seat!" Caesar said, extending a hand towards him. Owen snorted at the sight of him but played it off coolly.

"Hi." Owen squeaked, pursing his lips together to avoid laughing. He shook his hand and sat next to him.

"District 13. That's something we haven't heard in awhile, am I right?" Caesar said, turning to the crowd, who hummed in agreement. "But you're from a different world apparently, is that true?" He asked.

"Apparently." Owen shrugged carelessly. The crowd laughed.

"Apparently? You're not sure?"

"Well, I mean… I just got here. I think it's a different world, but…"

"But you didn't think that was possible?" Caesar finished for him, with a charming wink. Owen nodded uneasily. "Ah, well, things always happen for a reason, my boy. Now! Back to the importance of this year's Hunger Games! What are your skills?" He asked, leaning forward to listen to him. Owen sighed.

"Well. I'm strong. I like melee combat but if I had to choose a weapon I think I could work with a sword." The crowd roared in approval, making Owen look back out to them. He grinned smugly, waving at them again.

"Are you scared?" Caesar asked with a shrug.

"Scared? Why would I be scared?" He chuckled. Caesar squinted at him humorously.

"Possibly because you're in a battle to fight to the death?" He suggested. Owen smirked.

"I'm not scared." He retorted smoothly. The crowd muttered in awe at his comeback. Caesar nodded, raising his hands to clap.

"I think that attitude deserves a round of applause, don't you?" He called. The crowd were swayed by him and immediately began clapping and yelling again. Owen chuckled, with amazement in his eyes at the mass of color people focused on him. Caesar patted his shoulder.

"Well, good luck to you, Owen Milligan. Show them how fearless you really are." He said with a nod.

"I will. Thanks. Thank you!" Owen shouted, waving at the crowd as he stood to his feet. Caesar laughed as the crowd grew even louder. He hopped off-stage, back into the wing.

"And next we have…" Caesar bellowed from on-stage.

"Keep it short and simple. It's easy as anything." Owen grunted coldly, storming passed his fellow District 13 tributes.

"Bianca DeSousa!" Caesar announced, grinning fondly at the crowd. Bianca sighed, moving out of the wing.

"Later, losers." She muttered, before strutting into the spotlight. She posed and smiled for the roaring crowd.

"Wow! Well hello there!" Caesar laughed, clapping and looking out to the crowd. Maya rolled her eyes as Bianca strut to where Caesar was. He smiled, shaking Bianca hand as she took a seat. "Wow, wow, wow! Hello! Someone's ready for the games!"

"I am."

"And what weapon will you use?"

"Umm… throwing knives mostly."

"Mostly? There's more? What other evil plans do you have in mind?" Caesar teased. Bianca laughed, always remaining flawless in front of the crowd.

"Well, telling you would just give everything away, wouldn't it?" Bianca smiled. Caesar laughed, as did the crowd.

"Now, tell me, Bianca. Do you have a special man back home in District 13? I asked District 12's Peeta Mellark if he had a special lady and he said, unfortunately, that she is in fact District 12's female tribute, Katniss Everdeen. Mega ouch, right?" He cringed, looking back at the crowd. They hummed painfully in reply. Bianca noticed how the idea of a love interest got the crowd going, and decided to sigh longingly.

"There is someone." She murmured, checking her nails.

"Who?" Caesar asked, grinning at her in a teasing manner. Bianca thought for a moment. She sifted through her feelings and found something… oddly familiar.

"Another tribute." She blurted out suddenly. Caesar's eyes widened as the crowd was taken aback.

"You have a crush on another tribute? Who? That's awful!" He exclaimed, watching her sympathetically.

"Someone from District 13." Bianca shrugged. She felt her face softening as she became exposed to the topic.

"Someone from District 13?" Caesar gasped. Owen and Adam frowned, and very slowly turned to one another.

"_You_?" They asked at the same time. Bianca licked her lips. Her heart started to race suddenly.

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry to hear that." Caesar said, patting her knee comfortingly.

"It's okay, we don't have any chance of being together." Bianca shrugged, sporting some laughter amongst the crowd.

"Ah, well, if you're over it then that's good, right?" Caesar asked the crowd, who cheered in agreement. "Anyway, lovely to meet you, miss DeSousa. Can we get some screaming for this beautiful lady over here?" He grinned. The crowd roared in return as Bianca shook his hand with a weak smile. She could feel something rising in her chest again. Something she thought was dead. She emerged through the curtains, already removing her earrings.

"The hell was that about?" Owen snorted.

"I had to say something to get the crowd routing for me." Bianca rolled her eyes at him, placing her earrings in the palm of my hand.

"Good, you almost gave me a heart-attack, no offense." He chuckled. Adam watched her as she took a seat, placing her earrings on the chair next to her. She glanced up at him, making him nervously look back down at his feet.

"Do you think I look hot in this suit or just plain gay?" Owen asked Bianca thoughtfully as he looked down at himself. Bianca stared at Adam, disheartened. She forced herself to look away.

"What was the question?" She asked softly.

"Maya Matlin!" Caesar announced. Maya took a deep breath, stepping forward.

"Good luck." Adam smiled faintly. "Be adventurous and use your charm."

"Thanks, I think I will." She grinned back at him, before making her way on-stage.

"Aw, look at her!" Caesar said, pulling a cute-child face at the crowd who squirmed in excitement. Maya waved at them as she took a seat. Caesar extended his hand.

"Hi." She muttered, shaking his hand. Caesar laughed, looking back out at them.

"Isn't she precious?" He asked.

"And deadly, maybe, you never know." Maya shrugged, chin up. Caesar pulled away, smirking at the crowd.

"Now that is the kind of response we like, isn't it?" He said, nodding at the crowd as they roared in approval. Maya smiled shyly at them, waving. "What are your skills, miss Matlin?" He asked, leaning forward.

"I started off with throwing knives but with practice I've come to enjoy the bow and arrow."

"Oh, so you _enjoy_ a weapon? At your age? Well done! Someone's ready for the games!" He cheered, clapping to get the crowd going even more than they already were. "Ah, how precious. Got a crush back home? Hmm?" He asked teasingly.

"Yeah, but he has an idiot of a girlfriend." Maya snorted. Her eyes widened. "Did I say that out loud?" She muttered. The crowd burst out into laughter, cheering for her again. Caesar chuckled, shaking his head.

"You sure are a character!" He giggled.

"Thanks?" Maya uttered uncertainly.

"Now, Maya, do you think you can win this thing?" He asked her, frowning suddenly with a serious tone.

"Umm…" Maya crooked her head to the side, thinking for a moment. She nodded. "I think I can try my best." She answered. Caesar clapped his hands loudly.

"That's the right attitude!" He called, receiving another loud applause from the crowd. Maya smiled sweetly at them, waving slightly. "Good to have you here, Maya Matlin! I wish you the best of luck for the games!" He yelled over the crowd, shaking her hand once more.

"Thank you!" She uttered, waving at the crowd one last time. She nervously hopped off to the wing. She sighed heavily as her façade crumbled and her face grew stressed. "That was terrifying." She uttered.

"Well, you sure didn't show it." Adam chuckled.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." Adam nodded, grinning at her sweetly. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." Maya muttered, moving forward to hug him.

"It's alright, don't stress it." Adam laughed, hugging her back softly.

"And for District 13's final tribute…" Caesar rumbled. Maya let go of Adam, glancing through the wings. She looked back up at him.

"The Capitol are going to love you." She said patting his shoulder.

"I hope so." Adam breathed, waiting for those two words…

"…Adam Torres!" Caesar announced. Adam gulped, looking through the curtains.

"Just move, Torres." Bianca grumbled through her teeth. Adam glanced back at her with soft eyes before exiting through the wing. Bianca looked away, folding her arms. Adam stumbled on-stage and there was another immediate standing ovation from the crowd.

"Hi, there!" Caesar laughed, shaking Adam's hand.

"Hi, um – hello." Adam stammered, sitting where Owen had once been.

"Nervous?"

"Excited." Adam shrugged. The crowd laughed. It was just like the radio show back in Toronto. The only difference was that it was about, well… life or death. Adam gulped.

"Excited for the games? That's good. We have some very enthusiastic tributes this year! What are your skills?" Caesar asked keenly.

"Spears." Adam nodded confidently. Caesar grinned.

"A wise weapon indeed. Now tell us, how do you feel about your fellow tributes from District 13?" Caesar asked. Adam grinned at him nervously.

"Good." He replied nervously.

"That's not true now, is it?"

"Well…" Adam began. The crowd laughed once more. Adam shrugged. "Some of us don't exactly have the greatest past with one another."

"How so?"

"Ah, it's nothing really."

"You got beef with some of your fellow District 13 tributes? Picked on someone? Or got picked on?" Caesar pressed. Adam grew anxious. It was like Caesar Flickerman knew exactly how to dig into peoples' lives. But that was his job, wasn't it?

"I may have got a little picked on." The crowd's voice rose with whines of pure sympathy.

"Oh, now that's awful." Caesar shook his head, putting a hand on Adam's knee. Adam found it ironic how they thought bullying was 'awful'. When they were about to send kids into an arena and fight to the death. "Now!" Caesar announced. "A little bird told me that this… 'feud', per se, came about because _you_…"

"Oh, Jesus, if he says it…" Maya whispered to Bianca.

"…have a _female_ body, is that correct?" Caesar asked. There was silence throughout the crowd as Adam's eyes widened.

"What?" He uttered, staring at Caesar in horror. He blinked, suddenly losing every sentence he ever had on the tip of his tongue. He was being broadcasted live, in front of thousands of people. And he was speechless. Owen sighed, shaking his head.

"Damn it, Adam, say something." Bianca murmured, even if he couldn't hear her. Adam gulped hard, looking out to the pin-drop silent crowd. His lips were trembling open but nothing came out.

"Great. They just had to mention it." Maya grumbled, shutting her eyes as she turned into a wall, sarcastically banging her head against it. Adam's vocal chords finally twitched.

"…Yes." He breathed, looking down at his feet. Bianca, Maya and Owen peered back at the stage where Adam's cheeks began to flush. Caesar grinned softly and brought a hand onto Adam's shoulder. Adam sat there, silently staring at the floor. His ego was wrecked.

"It's alright, it's fine! It's normal, right?" Caesar asked the crowd. To District 13's surprise, a roar echoed through the crowd of people. Adam glanced up at them as they all stood to their feet, hands in the air, cheering him on. He watched as roses fell to the bottom of the stage, flying in front the women and men from within the crowd. He looked at Caesar, who was smiling at him and patting his shoulder. "Do you hear that?" Caesar yelled over their piercing shouts. Bianca and Owen stood to their feet, making their way to Maya's side by the stage wing.

"Oh my god…" Bianca uttered in amazement.

"That is the voice of the people! That is the voice of the people telling _you_ – " The crowd grew louder as Caesar pointed at Adam. "That you, sir, are no less than any other man that has ever lived! And you can tell that to whoever pushed you around! Am I right or am I right?" Caesar bellowed, standing to the crowd with a wide grin. Adam's eyes flickered with conflicting feelings at the reaction.

"They… they love him."

"I did say they would." Maya sighed passed Bianca. Bianca glanced at her, then up at Adam. He had been talking about her, hadn't he? How she treated him. How she exposed him. He had been talking about her. Just as she had been talking about him.

"Welcome to the games, Adam Torres! The people like you, they really like you!" Caesar laughed as the roses began reaching their feet. He grasped Adam's hand, shaking it hard. Bianca looked down at her feet.

"I have to say something." Bianca uttered.

"No! Nu-uh!" Owen grumbled, shaking his head. "Bianca, no you don't!"

"Let her." Maya snapped, pushing Owen slightly. He glared down at her angrily. Bianca pushed passed him, into the wing.

"Bianca!" Owen called.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" Caesar shouted.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Adam called over the crowd, glancing out to them and lifting a hand to wave. Their voices grew louder as he stepped away from Caesar. Breathing quickly and shakily, Adam stormed towards the wing, bright red and full of excitement. Bianca emerged back on-stage, bumping right into him.

"Whoa! Hello there, miss DeSousa! Took a wrong turn backstage?" Caesar laughed. The crowd did the same. Adam stared up at her in frustration.

"What are you doing?" He grumbled through his teeth.

"I'd, umm… like to publically apologize to… to you. For everything that I've ever done to hurt you, I – " Before she could finish, the crowd stood again with another loud applause. Caesar raised an hand, hushing them as he stared back at Bianca and Adam with intense eyes. "I'm sorry, and I wasn't thinking and…" She trailed off as the crowd grew louder.

"For real?" Adam asked through the noise. He stared down at her, watching a certain emotion in her eyes that he had never seen before. She shook her head, breathing uneasily.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. The crowd screamed even louder at use of the two-worded phrase. Suddenly, Adam pulled her forward, embracing her in his arms. His blue eyes were wide in amazement.

"Now this, my dear friends of The Capitol, is not something you see everyday! This is something you will only see right here, right now!" Caesar shouted to the crowd, grinning widely.

"You mean it?" Adam breathed against her shoulder, for her ears only.

"Of course." She returned, letting go of him slowly.

"Can these two young tributes get a round of applause or what?" Caesar smiled. Adam and Bianca looked back at the sea of people, all with their eyes glued to them. Adam glanced at Bianca, and she glanced at him. They both turned to the crowd and raised a hand to wave at them. "Beautiful! Just beautiful!" Caesar chuckled, shaking his head. Bianca and Adam grinned slightly. "Good luck, District 13!" Caesar called, waving at them. Adam said a final thank you and pulled Bianca off-stage. They stumbled into the wing with Maya and Owen.

"Wh – um – why?" Owen stuttered in confusion. Bianca stopped in her footsteps, looking back at Adam as he clung to her arm. The doors burst open.

"Perfect! You all nailed it and really sold yourselves to the crowd!" Haymitch announced, jogging towards them.

"You'll be immensely popular! A marvelous performance, yes!" Effie smiled, clapping angelically. Maya frowned.

"Since when were we we were performing?" She asked, glancing at her fellow tributes. Haymitch was silent for a moment.

"Oh, so that whole thing was all real?" He asked, confused. Maya nodded, speaking for all of District 13. Haymitch glanced at Effie, who merely shrugged. Haymitch pouted slightly. "Even better." He laughed, turning back to District 13. Haymitch spoke enthusiastically to Maya and Owen, complimenting them on their interview. Adam's hand slowly slipped from Bianca's arm. She glanced at him.

"How're you feeling?" She asked. Adam sighed to himself and shrugged his shoulders.

"To be honest, I'm only certain of one thing right now…" He murmured, looking back at her. He grinned. "You're back." He chuckled softly. Bianca looked at him, smiling slightly.

"What'd you mean I'm back?"

"You just are." Adam shrugged. Bianca smiled at him, feeling like a weight had slipped off her shoulders.

"You two! You two did an amazing job as well! Fantastic! Well done!" Haymitch said, wagging a drunken finger at them.

"Uh… Thanks, Haymitch." Adam laughed, watching him lose balance momentarily. Bianca shook her head at him.

"There's a feast back at your rooms. I suggest that you get some rest once you're finished dinner. Wouldn't want you to be famished and fatigued before the games tomorrow now would we?" Effie giggled, gesturing to the door.

"No we wouldn't!" Haymitch blurted out, tossing an arm over Owen, striding to the door. Owen rolled his eyes.

"This is gay."

The next morning, all the tributes woke early for their big day. Day one. Also known as the day of the bloodbath. No one from District 13 knew why. They stood in a room, silent, all staring at the floor. There was a thick stench of anxiety and fear in the air between the four of them.

"Don't be afraid." Adam muttered when he saw Maya's hands trembling.

"Just remember to kick ass." Owen grumbled, though he was pacing in front of the door. Bianca sighed.

"You'll be fine, Maya." She said.

"We need to devise a way to stick together." Adam stated suddenly. Owen chuckled darkly from his side of the room.

"I hope you take your own advice, pretty-boy." He grumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Marvel, Cato and… _Clove_," Owen teased in a feminine voice, "Are out there. Wouldn't want to let down your new friends, right?" He growled.

"I won't run to them, you know that. As long as we stick together and don't fight each other." Adam said soothingly, looking between the three other tributes.

"There can only be one victor." Owen reminded him.

"Can there?" Adam snapped. Silence took over the room as they turned to face him.

"Continue." Bianca murmured softly, intrigued.

"What if we don't give them what they want? What if we stick together and all survive?"

"That's impossible." Owen grumbled, shunning the idea immediately.

"Owen." Bianca breathed. "Adam has a point."

"We could win this." Came Maya's soft voice. They looked up at her. "Us. District 13 or whatever, we could do this." The four of them exchanged glances. Adam and Owen, however, exchanged murderous glares instead.

"I'm down for that." Bianca said suddenly. Adam glanced at her.

"I am too as long as none of you attack me."

"You mean as long as you don't go running to Marvel?"

"No." Adam said sternly, shooting Owen another look. "That's not what I mean. I promise. As long as we don't turn against each other then I swear to you… I promise." He finished, visibly irritated. Bianca and Maya looked between the two boys, watching their every movement towards each other. "Deal?" Adam breathed, extending a hand towards him. Owen stared him down. He bitterly raised his hand just as the door opened.

"District 13." Haymitch announced with a sigh. Adam and Owen pulled away quickly. "I have a word of advice for you. As you already know, this first day usually results in something called a Bloodbath. This is because all the supplies and weapons you need are in the Cornucopia. And when you get shoved out there into the arena, everybody runs for it." He muttered. Owen nodded thoughtfully. "But I'm going to ask you to run away from it." Haymitch breathed. Owen paused.

"Wait, what?"

"If you run towards it, Cato will get to everything first and you will die, understood? Run away from it."

"But then we won't have supplies or weapons…" Maya muttered, piecing his sentences together.

"Maybe you can quickly snatch a bag or something but that's it, alright? Nothing more. What you need for the first night is shelter and safety, then you go to the Cornucopia. I told Katniss and Peeta as well. Listen to me. It'll save your life." Haymitch said as he peered at each of their faces. "Do we have an agreement on that?" He asked carefully. Adam and Owen glanced at one another.

"Agreed." Bianca and Maya said in chorus. Haymitch looked up at Owen and Adam, stuck in a frightening stare.

"Gentlemen?" He called. They store their eyes away from one another. Owen licked his lips, cursing under his breath.

"Agreed." He grunted.

"Agreed." Adam muttered after him.

"Good. Head for the higher ground. And whatever you do, don't go back for anyone or anything until the day one bloodbath is over." He said sternly. The four of them glanced at one another. "May the odds be ever in your favor." Haymitch uttered, scanning them again. "Best of luck, it's go time." He breathed, taking a step back out into the hall. The four of them followed after him in a group.

"We regroup on the west high grounds." Bianca said to them through her teeth.

"West high grounds, west high grounds, we high grounds…" Maya whispered to herself, frowning hard as she tried to make the phrase sink into her memory.

"Don't stress."

"We're about to die."

"You don't know that." Owen snapped at her, shaking his head. The four of them stopped in front of four separate doors. They looked at each other.

"See you on the upside." Bianca breathed, as the doors opened with a electronic twist. They peered into the rooms in front of them. Cold, gray, with someone waiting by a tube like glass platform.

"Enter." The four of them stepped into the rooms, twitching and blinking, adjusting to reality.

"Ready?" The person asked, "You have twenty seconds."

"Twenty?" Maya whimpered. She looked around the room. There was only her and the women prepping her. Not a single familiar face. She felt alone. Bianca stood in the tube, nervously pulling at her clothes. Owen rolled his neck back, cracking it to soothe him. Adam shut his eyes, counting to himself mentally. There was a metallic voice overhead.

"15 seconds."

There was silence in all of the chambers, knowing that the other 24 tributes surrounded them and were doing the exact same thing. Their bodies, filled with quick heartbeats and blood throbbing through them. Nothing but the echoes.

"10 seconds."

Maya could feel her hands trembling against her legs. Her eyes were searching for a way out but there was obviously none. Owen felt his nerves hitting him. Finally, _finally_… Panem became real to him.

"5 seconds."

Bianca looked at the women monitoring her and wishing her good luck. She couldn't even force a small 'thank you' from her lips. Adam frowned, shutting his eyes tighter as he waited. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock… Then suddenly, there was the sound of sliding glass and utter silence. Adam gasped softly, knowing that the door tube was shut and there was no backing out. The darkness he saw at the back of his eyelids soon became a subtle red, or orange, as there was a sudden shake beneath his feet. He opened his eyes to see a field in front of him. Nothing but peaceful greenery, and a metallic hut. That must have been Cornucopia, it was trashed with equipment. There were several backpacks scattered in the grass, not too far away. Adam looked around. The tributes… There were so many of them. So many just staring at Cornucopia lustfully. His eyes found Peeta. Peeta nodded subtly. His eyes darted to the west for a moment, signaling him. Adam nodded in return. He looked around at District 13, who were all in a world of their own as they stood out in the open air, waiting for the command to start.

"West highlands, west highlands, west highlands…" Maya whimpered inaudibly.

"Don't screw up. Don't you dare this screw up." Owen grunted to himself, glancing Cornucopia before looking back at the highlands. Adam's eyes found Bianca. She was breathing carefully, staring at the grass. She felt his eyes on her, and looked up. She was nervous. Trembling, Adam could tell.

"West." She mouthed to him.

"I know." He mouthed back. He turned back to Cornucopia and shut his eyes again. Wait for it. _Wait… for… it…_ He heard a scream. His eyes shot open again. It had begun. Mostly all the tributes were running for Cornucopia. He looked back at where District 12 was. Katniss ran for a bag, soon getting trampled by another tribute.

"Katniss! No!" Peeta screamed, stopping in his footsteps. A tribute came launching at him and he headed for the trees. He didn't go back for Katniss. Someone pulled whoever was attacking Katniss right off. Katniss darted in the opposite direction Peeta went in. Bianca and Maya were running as fast as they could for the West, right by one another. Bianca had a small black bag in her hand that she managed to snatch. But Owen… Owen was headed for Cornucopia. Adam's eyes widened.

"Owen!" He shouted, making a fatal decision. His feet touched the grass as he found himself running to Cornucopia. "Owen!" He yelled again. There was a thud nearby him as a small girl scrambled across the grass. As she begged to be spared, Clove jumped on her, screeching as she plunged a knife into her throat. Just as a knife came flying out of girl's hand, male tribute skidded in front of Adam, forcing him to a halt. Adam took the knife from the ground, not knowing what else he was supposed to do. The other male tribute charged at him bare-handed with blood dripping down his forehead. Blade first, Adam impulsively tackled him. The tribute's chest crashed into Adam's shoulder and his stomach slipped onto Adam's blade. The boy screamed in pain, grasping at Adam's face. Adam shoved him onto the grass with wide eyes. The boy was bleeding heavily at his front, where Adam's blade had lodged into his abdomen. Adam glanced at his hands, drenched in crimson. He didn't have a choice. Adam shook his head and charged for Cornucopia again, realizing that he could be killed by anyone at any second if he stalled. His feet pounded into the dirt. "Owen!" He called another time. From inside, Owen took a sword and shoved Cato away with his arm. He was stronger than Adam realized. Than anyone realized. Owen sourly came storming out. "Owen, we promised! We have to go right now!" Adam bellowed. But something wasn't right. Owen was marching… towards him, with his sword gripped tightly in the palm of his hand. "Owen?" Adam breathed, backing away. Owen's jaw tightened as blood seeped through a cut on his cheek. "Owen!" Adam screamed, watching as children his age and much young fell in a bloody mess at his sides.

"No! Adam!" Maya shouted from Bianca's arms.

"Haymitch gave us orders!" Bianca grunted, pulling her towards the trees. Adam stared at him, walking over the platform he had started off at.

"What did I say to you on the night we arrived here on Panem?" Owen asked through his teeth. Adam shook his head, gasping for words.

"Owen, please, I – "

"What did I say to you?" Owen screeched. Adam's eyes widened as Owen gripped the weapon tighter, flexing his muscles as he did so. "I said I'd kill you, Adam! I said I would! I practically warned you!" He shouted, shaking.

"Owen, we're supposed to work together! I know you don't want to do this!" Adam gulped, breathing uneasily. Owen shook his head and raised his arm. "Owen!" He exclaimed, backing away faster. Seemingly out of nowhere, Marvel charged through the trees and tackled Owen to the ground. Owen grunted, shoving Marvel off of him. Marvel reached for a spear but Owen brought up a foot and slammed it into Marvel's jaw, knocking him backwards. Owen looked up at Bianca and Maya, near the west highlands. He looked back down at Marvel who was making a recovery. Owen shot Adam a quick glance and darted for Bianca and Maya by the trees, putting his sword away. Adam stared after him. Owen tried to kill him. A fellow Degrassian and District 13 tribute, had tried to kill him. First. Adam looked down at Marvel, who had blood dribbling down his chin. "Marvel!" He breathed, kneeling down in the grass. He put a hand on his back and tried to pull him up.

"I'm good." Marvel squinted. "Just lost a tooth, no big deal." He shrugged, wiping the blood with his fingertips.

"Here, I got you." Adam pulled his sleeve over his wrist and dabbed the blood of Marvel's chin.

"Thank you." Marvel gulped, flinching in pain. Adam looked up to where Owen, Maya and Bianca now stood, staring at him.

"No, thank you." Adam grumbled. He looked down at Marvel's chin, after having wiped off most of the blood. "Team?" He uttered, extending a hand towards him. Marvel nodded towards the Cornucopia where Cato, Clove and Glimmer taunted the tributes who remained nearby, causing them to run into the woods.

"Team." Marvel smirked, grasping his hand.

"Look at what you did." Maya gasped, shaking with fury as she glared at Owen. Owen shook his head.

"Whatever."

"Look at what you did!" Maya repeated much louder.

"G-go. We have to go. Now." Bianca ordered, taking Maya's hand. The three of them ventured into the woods, running as fast as possible through the trees and over the obstacles.

"Adam." Cato greeted with a smile.

"Cato." Adam returned, extending a hand to him. Cato grabbed it in a brotherly fashion.

"Glad you're here to join us." He said. Clove moved forward and handed him a backpack. There was a casing poking out of it that made him raise an eyebrow. "Spears." Cato stated. Adam took the bag from Clove with a grin.

"Hey!" Came a yell. They turned around and saw Peeta walking towards them with something that looked like a machete.

"Oh, come to die, have you?" Glimmer giggled, reaching for an arrow.

"No." Peeta breathed.

"Well," Cato sighed, stepping forward. "There's a lot of us and… just one of you. How sad." He said sarcastically, making those around him giggle. Adam glared at Peeta worryingly. Adam caught his eye and shook his head frantically, mouthing for him to leave. "Or are you here to join us?" Cato asked, gesturing to the pack behind him. Peeta pulled off a very convincing devilish smirk.

"Brought you a… gift." Peeta flipped the machete in his hands, holding the end of the blade in his fingertips. He extended the hand of the machete towards Cato. Cato took it, examining the blade. Peeta knew just how to make people fond of him. Cato returned the smirk, looking back at the rest of them.

"Looks like we have ourselves another ally." He said as they all began to laugh darkly.

"Right then! Lets move on, shall we?" Clove began, smiling Cato. She gave him a knuckle touch that he returned gladly.

"This is going to be so fun, Clove." He told her, walking towards the trees. The rest followed. At the back of the group, District 12's Peeta Mellark longingly looked out at the woods and at Cornucopia, sighing heavily and shaking his head. Beside him, District 13's Adam Torres, with a confused look in his eyes as he stared over at the west highlands. Even if Owen had tried to kill him, Adam prayed that the three other District 13 tributes were safe and sound. He looked at Peeta, seeing that same uncertainty in his eyes. But they knew one thing for sure; the games had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews have been much appreciated, hopefully I can post chapter 3 over the next few days. :)**


	3. Rivals

**'District 13'**

_**Chapter 3: Rivals**_

There was a small thump behind him. Owen's jaw tightened, twisting an arrow between his fingers. Just a few meters away, Bianca sighed heavily.

"Don't." He grumbled before she could say anything.

"Owen, please…" Bianca breathed, shaking her head. "We had a deal with Adam!" She reminded him once again. Owen clicked his lips in frustration. "We were supposed to stick together!" Bianca said, shoving his shoulder with her foot. Owen glared back at her.

"I was doing us a favor! He was going to join them anyway!"

"No he wasn't!"

"Did you see the way he slaughtered that kid then came running at me?"

"He ran after you during the bloodbath to take you to the west highlands! Not to kill you!" Bianca shouted over him. Owen gulped hard.

"No he didn't." He uttered.

"Owen, he did! The other tribute just got in the way of him!" Bianca defended. She sat back against a tree. Owen focused hard on the pile of leaves in front of him. It was dark already, but Haymitch advised them not to light a fire. "Adam killed that kid to save you, and you just…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "You ruined the entire plan! You really screwed up on this one, Owen!"

"What do you want me to do about it? Give you ladies another insincere apology? Is that it?"

"No! It's not!" Bianca bellowed. Her voice echoed through the windows as silence took over. Owen fidgeted irritably. Bianca glanced back at the small girl whimpering in the dirt, and looked back up at the sky. "Maya's been crying for hours, Owen. She already thinks he's dead." She whispered shakily, licking her lips. Owen gulped hard. He slowly turned and looked over his shoulder to where Maya was. Maya lay on the forest floor with her back against a rock. She was curled on her side with a sweater covering her face. Owen heard her gasping, watching the sweater shake as she cried into her hands.

"Well, she's making herself look stupid." Owen grumbled. Bianca kicked him again ferociously. "What? The people of Panem are watching our every move, you know that." He grunted. Bianca folded her arms, looking back at Maya sympathetically. "Wait, so why aren't you crying?" Owen asked through his lips. Bianca paused at the question.

"I don't know. I should be." She shrugged, bringing her knees into her chest as she looked up at the sky. She rocked back and forth softly.

"I'm sorry about Adam. I thought… I thought he was going to kill me. I guess I was – "

"Intimidated. Scared." Bianca finished for him, smirking. Owen grinned slightly.

"Whatever." He grumbled, embarrassed.

"You just admitted it to the world. Might as well say hi." Bianca laughed. Owen threw his head back as he chuckled after her.

"Hi, world." He uttered, looking down at his hands. Bianca giggled, pressing her foot against his back playfully. He smiled, looking back at her. A branch snapped meters away. There was somebody there. Owen's grin quickly faded and so did hers. He spotted a silhouette hovering behind Bianca and quickly pressed a finger to his lips. Bianca's eyes widened.

"Girl or boy?" She whispered, slowly reaching for the knife just inches away from her hand. There was the sound of something thin slicing through the air, and then a gurgling scream. Bianca jumped, facing the slope. A girl came stumbling from behind a tree, grasping her throat. There was an arrow straight through her neck.

"Just wait for the canon's bang." The attacker muttered softly. Bianca and Owen turned at the voice. Maya Matlin lowered her bow, a weapon Bianca had snatched from a dead tribute at Cornucopia.

"You shot her?" Owen muttered. The girl with the arrow through her neck fell to the ground. She struggled violently, tearing at the forest floor with her fingernails.

"Maya…" Bianca breathed as Maya strode towards the girl, who was gasping and choking, drowning in her own blood. Maya stared down at her emotionlessly and raised the bow again. The girl squirmed in fear as Maya pulled an arrow back. "Maya!" Bianca exclaimed seconds before the blonde launched an arrow into the girl's chest. The screaming stopped immediately. The sound of the canon roared loudly over them. Bianca and Owen jumped, staring up at the sky where the girl's face appeared. She was from District 3.

"Straight through the heart." Maya muttered coldly, staring down at the girl. Bianca and Owen looked up at her. Bianca's trembling lips opened at last.

"Maya, you just – "

"I know what I did." The Matlin snapped in a soft voice. Bianca looked down shakily, startled by the sudden change of atmosphere. Maya tossed her bow aside. "Someone had to." She breathed, finally tearing her gaze away from the lifeless body. She sighed heavily, swooping down to grab a backpack as she hopped onto a large rock. She sniffed, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her wrist. "We should climb the trees if we want any sleep tonight. That's what Rue told me she'd do." She said, unzipping the main part of the bag, going through its contents. Owen and Bianca glanced at one another worryingly. "Well? What are you waiting for? Come on." Maya murmured, pulling out a lengthy piece of rope. Bianca sighed, shutting her eyes. Owen looked back at the girl lying just meters above them, bleeding out into the dirt. He turned away, looking back at Maya who was already getting a head start up the side of a tree.

In the Capitol, Haymitch Abernathy took a large swig of alcohol from his glass, staring at the screen before him. Caesar Flickerman shook his head.

"That Maya Matlin was so sweet when I interviewed her, you know? You all remember that? Looks like their lack of Adam in their Fantastic Four was a real critical hit. Look at her now! No playtime, no mercy." Caesar sighed, shrugging. Haymitch bitterly turned away, shaking his head. He didn't even have the time to tell the District 13s that their school back in Toronto had been broken into by the police. Not a single police officer was able to find the door leading to Panem. But the point was that their families were safe and had access to the footage of the games. And Haymitch didn't even tell them that right then and there their family, friends, and police, could be watching their every move.

"Do you see that?" Adam muttered, peering over at the smoke breaking through the night sky.

"See what?" Cato asked, quickly rushing to Adam's height. He followed Adam's gaze to the vertical line of smoke.

"Looks like someone's having a campfire." Clove sang, pulling out a knife. Cato grinned, smacking Adam's shoulder proudly.

"Well spotted." He sniggered, rushing to Clove's side. He glanced back at them. "Come on!" He jeered, gesturing for the rest to follow them as they chased up the hillside. Adam and Peeta lagged behind the pack in front of them. They slowed to a halt as they saw them reach the campfire, seeing a girl huddled up there on her own. She begged for mercy as Glimmer stepped forward. With a pitchy scream, they launched at her. Adam looked away quickly. Peeta watched as Adam's eyes fell upon the night sky, just waiting. There was a final thud, then the sound of a canon.

"There goes District 8's female tribute." Adam murmured softly, watching as the image shone above them. Peeta nodded, sucking on his bottom lip.

"This wasn't part of the plan you made with your friends, now was it?" He asked.

"No."

"Me neither."

"Then why are you here?"

"To help you." Peeta uttered, focusing on the sky as the girl from District 8's face faded. Adam glanced at him. Peeta could feel Adam's eyes and returned the gaze. "Trust me." He said. Adam stared at him in confusion.

"Peeta! Adam!" Cato called from the fire.

"What?" Peeta asked, grinning up at him. He sure was a good actor. Marvel and Cato held up what looked like two rabbits. Only less alive and a little more… cooked.

"Look at what the District 8 left unattended!" Marvel sniggered, nodding for them to come over. Peeta patted Adam's back as they hiked up the path.

"Was she alone?" Adam asked, looking down at the food she had left behind. Glimmer giggled as she kicked the girl over a small edge, letting the body roll down a slope. She clapped her hands in a feminine manner, amused by it. Cato smirked, watching her.

"Yeah, she was alone." Marvel muttered, digging in to a piece of meat.

"And she had all this food all to herself?" Adam murmured thoughtfully. He chuckled softly, shaking his head. Peeta raised an eyebrow, looking up at him. "What a fatty." Adam spat, taking a seat on a tree stump. Marvel snorted with laughter, almost choking on his food. The rest of them roared with laughter alongside him. Adam smiled momentarily before giggling a bit to himself. Even Peeta was huffing slightly as he handed Adam a part of the rabbit. Adam didn't care what part, he was just hungry.

"Aw, good times…" Marvel chuckled, red in the face. There were tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. Adam didn't even think it was that funny. Perhaps it was because they had just killed her and all Adam cared about was her food consumption.

"You're funny, Adam." Peeta commented softly, biting into a piece of rabbit.

"Thanks. I uhh… hosted a show back home."

"You're a show host at 16? Was it a popular show?" Glimmer gasped. They all looked up at him in surprise.

"Yeah, but it's, uh… not really a big deal." Adam said, shaking his head. Cato grinned from his food.

"No, actually it's impressive." He said, nodding.

"Thanks." Adam said, watching as Cato handed some food to Glimmer. She took it with a smile. Suddenly, Adam felt warmth against his shoulder. He looked down to find Clove resting her head against him. "Oh, hey." He muttered.

"Hi." She responded. Adam looked up at Peeta uncertainly. Peeta blinked for a moment then shrugged.

"Adam!" Cato whispered. Adam glanced at him across the fire. Cato bit his lower lip, nodding at Clove teasingly.

"I, uh – " Before Adam could say anything more, Cato shushed him. He giggled, tapping Marvel, who blew a kiss at Adam.

"Really?" Adam muttered to Peeta under his breath, looking anywhere but at Marvel and Cato. He gazed at the trees.

"It's how they operate." Peeta said back nonchalantly, trying to not raise any suspicious. Suddenly, as Adam looked up at the trees, he noticed a pair of eyes. His own eyes widened at the sight of the face staring right back at him. Katniss Everdeen. She wasn't too far away. She looked frightened when Adam caught her. Katniss licked her lips nervously.

"No. Please." She mouthed, shaking her head. Adam gulped, glancing at Cato and Marvel, who were roaring with laughter in a world of their own. Adam looked back up at her slowly. He nodded once very subtly and sent her a quick wink. Katniss's muscles loosened as she watched him. "Thank you." She whispered, even if he couldn't hear her. Katniss's gaze fell upon Peeta, who was cheerfully listening in on Marvel and Cato's conversation. Nodding and grinning from time to time. She looked at Peeta longingly before pressing her back against the tree, disappearing from sight. Adam stared back down into the fire. He didn't realize that he had just saved her life, he just bit into his food as if nothing had happened.

"You know who we should go after tomorrow?" Cato asked loudly, breaking Adam's train of thought.

"Who?" Peeta asked, grinning.

"Katniss Everdeen. The volunteer from – from your District, right?" Cato asked, chewing loudly. Adam watched the smile fade from Peeta's face momentarily.

"Yeah, sure, definitely. The less competition the better." Peeta coughed, trying hard to bring back a faint smile.

"Where do you think she went?" Glimmer asked thoughtfully. Clove looked around for a moment, taking a guess. She picked up a rock.

"That way, maybe." Clove suggested, tossing it in the direction where Katniss was. From the tree, Katniss saw the rock fumble onto the ground below. She sucked in her breath shakily. Adam's eyes widened.

"No, I don't think so. I, uh… saw her go that way when we were at Cornucopia." He said quickly, pointing in another direction. Katniss breathed out slowly, smiling gratefully.

"Ah, yeah, you did have a late start, didn't you?" Cato recalled with his mouth full.

"What was the hold-up?" Clove asked from Adam's shoulder.

"That Owen Milligan." Marvel grumbled, tossing a rabbit bone into the fire.

"Owen Milligan? He's from the same District you're in, right Adam?" Glimmer asked.

"Yeah." Adam responded bitterly. "Okay, so," He sighed, shaking his head. "Us District 13s had this plan where we'd all run up to the… _East_ highlands and regroup there, but Owen… He just…"

"He turned against him. At Cornucopia. Within the first minute." Marvel emphasized, rubbing his jaw where Owen had kicked him. They gasped. Even though they would have to turn against each other in the distant future.

"He's from the same District as you and he attacked you first?" Cato asked. Adam nodded. "I'd never do that to Clove." He huffed, shaking his head.

"Thankfully Marvel got him off me. But took a boot to the face." Adam explained. Glimmer gasped, looking up at Marvel.

"Such a wonderful face!" She sighed.

"I know." Marvel shrugged stretching an arm over her. Peeta and Adam glanced at one another.

"We should track him down." Cato grumbled, tossing a rabbit bone into the fire, making a loud sizzle. "Adam should get to kill him, it's only right." He murmured, leaning forward, looking into the fire. Adam stared down at his shoes, realizing now what Cato was expecting from him. Nothing but heartlessness. Peeta nudged Adam's knee, muttering to him that he'd be fine. "And Adam," Cato called. Adam glanced up at him over the fire. Cato's playful smirk shone against the orange flames. "Kill him slowly." He said. Marvel sniggered from Glimmer's side, looking up at her.

"Yeah, definitely." Adam nodded slowly, looking back down at his feet. He gulped. He knew that he couldn't do it. He still couldn't even believe that he had killed another tribute earlier at cornucopia. He hoped that he had just injured him but deep down he knew that he'd ended his life. He thought about it after they moved to a darker area in the forest to rest. On their way over Adam subtly told Peeta that he had seen Katniss in the trees. Clove slept next to him on the forest floor, with her head against his shoulder, holding his arm softly. He fell asleep uneasily next to the killer. It was Peeta who didn't sleep that night. He was staying up, watching the trees around them at different angles, searching for her. No matter what he did, it was hopeless. He couldn't see her anywhere. So he stayed up, waiting. Just waiting. That was it.

* * *

><p>Time went by. They weren't exactly sure how much though. The nights and days had started to blend within 48 hours or so. The sight of someone they didn't know dying became easy on the eyes. When the time felt right, Owen, Maya and Bianca headed back to Cornucopia.<p>

"Doesn't look like there's anyone around." Bianca murmured, stepping out into the open field.

"Bee." Owen said, grasping her arm.

"What?" She snapped.

"We can't just waltz out there." He reminded her.

"Why not?"

"Do you realize we're in the Hunger Games right now? Has that not occur to you after all these days?"

"Ladies, if you're done quarreling…" Maya sighed. Bianca and Owen looked up, seeing Maya already walking towards the Cornucopia.

"Maya, don't you dare!" Maya didn't even looking back once. Owen cursed under his breath as Maya strode to the Cornucopia fearlessly. "You know ever since we lost Adam she's been a real rebellious idiot." Owen grunted through his teeth. Bianca stared at him, displeased.

"You mean, ever since _you_ lost Adam." She corrected him in a dark voice. Owen glared at her. But all she did was roll her eyes and step away from him. "Come on." She ordered, strutting through the dirt and clumps of torn grass. Owen felt his muscles tighten, watching Maya leaning against the Cornucopia, staring blankly at the border of trees. He shook his head, storming out into the open. He chased Bianca and Maya to the Cornucopia quickly, glancing around to see if anyone was watching. He got there and searched the ground to see if there was anything left.

"There's a fire." Maya said suddenly.

"What?" Bianca muttered. Maya pushed herself off the Cornucopia, gazing forward with wide eyes.

"A fire. There's a fire in the woods." She uttered. Owen and Bianca followed her stare. She was right. Raging flames engulfed the forest ahead of them, burning leaves to ash and blackening the wood of the trees. "I wonder who started it." She said thoughtfully. It was the most Maya had spoken in days.

"Seneca probably." Owen murmured, picking up a bloodied sword. "Ugh." He wiped some of the blood on the grass, cringing slightly.

"You're dead!" Came a shout. From the woods emerged two tributes. One with a sword and another with a set of throwing knives.

"Jesus, Owen, do something!" Bianca said, quickly backing away.

"It's two of them against three of us! Who do they think they are?" Owen laughed, twirling his sword around playfully as he grinned back at Bianca. The female tribute threw a knife forward abruptly from afar. It slammed into the side of Owen's leg. He squirmed in pain and stumbled back against the Cornucopia.

"Maya get them!" Bianca shouted as she ran to Owen's side. Owen cursed loudly, looking down at his wound, now oozing with warm crimson blood. Maya quickly pulled an arrow from behind her and aimed. She was far too nervous and she sight was playing tricks on her. Nevertheless, she let go and hoped for a headshot. Her shot fell flat and hit the female in the abdomen instead. She crumpled to the ground. The canon fired.

"Bianca!" Maya screeched, turning to run back as the male tribute approached them rapidly. Owen looked up, seeing the male tribute's hands covered in blood and the look of anger in his eyes. He came running at Bianca who backed up against the Cornucopia. Thinking that she only had one word left to say before her death, she used it for him.

"Adam!" She screamed as the male tribute lifted his sword. Owen didn't think, he just pulled the knife out of his leg and threw it with all his might, screaming as he did so. He was hoping to hit the guy in the heart. But instead, the knife hit the male tribute straight in the eye. There was a shrill scream as he toppled onto the grass right before Bianca's feet. The boy squealed and writhed on the ground, twisting and turning in pain. Bianca's eyes widened as she watched the blood pouring from his face. "Maya… Maya, do it, please…" Bianca breathed. Her hands were shaking violently against the Cornucopia as the tears poured down her face. Maya was going a queasy pale as she stared at the boy. At the boy with the knife lodged in his face, but not deep enough to kill him. At the boy screeching and flailing in the grass.

"I… I'm scared. I don't want to." Maya whispered.

"Kill him!" Owen shouted desperately. Maya snapped out of her trance and shakily tried to take out another arrow. "He's suffering!" Owen urged.

"But I don't want to!" Maya yelled, shuddering with her bow and arrow in hand. Bianca slammed a fist against the Cornucopia in frustration and stormed to Owen's side. She grabbed the sword near his hand and marched towards Maya.

"Do it! Just do it! Maya! For god's sake! We've all killed before including you so you can easily do it again!" Owen persisted. Maya shook her head. "You've done it before! You know the drill! Kill him!" Owen screeched. Bianca elbowed Maya out of the way and brought the sword up. She swung it at the back of his neck, silencing him. Bianca dropped the sword in horror as the canon roared above them. She stared down at the boy on the ground, bleeding dry in the dirt.

"I didn't want to!" Maya bellowed, glaring at Owen. She threw her bow at Cornucopia and shook her head, digging her nails into the back of her neck as she shook with tears. "I didn't want to!" She repeated in a tortured voice.

"I'm sorry!" Owen screeched. Both Maya and Bianca recognized it as his first real apology. He stared up at them shakily as Bianca approached Maya and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Maya, it's alright."

"No it's not! I was scared!"

"Maya! It's alright!" Bianca exclaimed as she pulled at her. Maya's hands grasped at Bianca's back as she cried hard into her shoulder. Bianca looked down at Owen. He stared back at her while putting pressure on his wound. "We have to get moving." Bianca muttered, pulling away from Maya. She grabbed the smaller girl's shoulders, looking down at her. "Alright, Matlin? We need to get going. We're at the Cornucopia, it won't be safe for long." She said, looking through Maya's glasses and into her red eyes. After some hesitation, Maya nodded unconvincingly, putting her hands to her face to wipe away the tears. "Good. Don't think about it." Bianca uttered, letting go of her carefully. Maya stumbled for a moment, trying her best to avoid the dead boy in front of her.

"Owen, is it bad?" Bianca asked urgently, kneeling down next to him.

"I think so." He uttered. His face was pale. Owen reached down to his leg and tried pulling at the cut open in his pants to get a glimpse of the wound. The very movement made he grunt in frustration.

"Oh god." Bianca breathed, running a hand through her hair. "Oh god. Okay. Okay, umm… You need to try and stand." She murmured, glancing down at his wound again. Owen grasped the side of the Cornucopia to help him but it didn't do much. Maya sniffed, wiping a tear from her cheek. She grabbed Owen's arm, and tugged it over her shoulder.

"You can do this." She whispered. Owen stared up at her with a furrowed brow, wondering just why she was helping him anyway.

"Hello there!" Came a cheer. Cato smirked with his hands in the air, playfully galloping into the sun.

"We're dead." Owen muttered instantly. Cato's disciples skipped out after him, brandishing their weapons.

"Adam." The three District 13s whispered in chorus. Yes, Adam. He had a cut above his eyebrow, and one through his lower lip. There was a bruise at his cheekbone and some along his forearms, along with the scattering of scratches. His muscles were tight and his lungs heaved for air. The rest of Cato's group was equally damaged but he and Peeta had those same soft eyes. Bianca blinked away.

"We need to move. Now, Owen." She said into Owen's ear before standing to her feet. Cato and his lot approached them at an agonizingly slow pace, taking baby-steps to tease them. "We have to get back to our base." Bianca said, grasping Owen's other arm.

"But the fire – "

"The fire hasn't reached it, and it won't. Seneca has to be interested in one of the tributes over there. He must be, he wouldn't set fire to an empty forest." She persisted. Both her and Maya hauled Owen back onto his feet. He grunted in pain as he walked on his injured leg. Cato, Clove, Glimmer and Marvel roared with laughter. Peeta unwillingly joined in, hitting Adam's arm so that he could to. He didn't. He just stared bitterly at Owen in silence.

"Squirrel!" Glimmer gasped, watching the little animal crossing near them.

"Try not to think about the pain." Bianca said as Owen limped between her and Maya. He grunted through his teeth, forcing himself to walk onwards.

"He's injured pretty bad, isn't he?" Adam muttered.

"Who? Owen?" Cato grinned, watching the squirrel as Marvel kneeled down next to it in amusement.

"Yeah, Owen." Adam returned as the District 13s stumbled away.

"Yeah. Good, isn't it?" Cato smiled. Marvel stabbed the squirrel with spear. He held it up, smiling as the blood trickled down onto his hand.

"Food." He chuckled, looking up at Glimmer.

"Yay!" She giggled. Adam rolled his eyes, looking down at the grass. Peeta's eyes widened as he reached out and hit Cato's shoulder. Cato grunted, spinning around.

"What?" He growled.

"They're getting away!" Peeta informed him. Cato looked up, seeing the District 13s on the other side of the open field, limping away into the trees.

"Damn it!" He cursed angrily. "Come on!" Cato shouted, glaring back at his group. He turned for the trees, charging across the grass.

"Oh, uh – " Adam was unable to finish as Peeta grabbed him by his shirt. He tugged Adam and started running.

"You need to learn to play along!"

"I have been!"

"Do it better!" Peeta let go of his shirt, running after Cato. Adam licked his lips, frustrated. He chased after Peeta and Cato, pounding his feet into the dirt. He heard Clove, Glimmer and Marvel beside him, if not behind him.

"Where you at, District 13?" Cato shouted through the trees.

"We _will_ find you!" Marvel taunted. Adam's heart was racing. He was going after his own District and he knew he wouldn't have a clue what to do if they found them.

"Guys! A fire!" Glimmer announced suddenly. Their heads snapped in the direction of where she was pointing. Indeed, up ahead there was a fire, spreading fast. Peeta's eyes widened.

"Well, if it isn't little miss Everdeen…" Glimmer sighed, smirking at the girl, far away in the woods, rushing through the flames. Cato chuckled darkly, watching as Katniss disappeared from sight.

"Katniss." Peeta whispered to himself, staring at a tree as it fell. There was a shout, followed by a set of screams. Her screams. "No!" Peeta shouted defensively, jolting in fear. They turned to face him. Adam stared at him. His eyes told Peeta that he really should have kept his mouth shut. Peeta cleared his throat, covering for himself. "We were supposed to kill her. Not some stupid fire." He grunted, shrugging. Adam sighed in relief. Cato patted Peeta's shoulder hard.

"Don't worry, the canon hasn't gone off yet. She's probably just injured." He said, looking back at the fire far away.

"We need tactics, guys! Lets split up!" Marvel announced suddenly, "Glimmer and I will go that way to cut Katniss off. Cato and Peeta, you go behind so that she can't go back. Adam and Clove, you stay here and look for the rest of District 13." He ordered.

"Got it. Go!" Cato nodded at him and looked back at the fire. Marvel took Glimmer by the hand and pulled her in the direction Katniss was headed, disappearing into the trees.

"We'll find them." Clove muttered darkly to Cato. He glanced back at her.

"Good. We'll find Katniss." He breathed. Cato looked up at Peeta. "You! What are you waiting for? Lets go!" He grunted, nodding towards the trees. Peeta glanced up at the fire worryingly, terrified of hearing the canon's blast at this point.

"Okay." He uttered unsurely, catching up with Cato, who had already vanished through the bushes. Peeta looked back at Adam for reassurance. Adam nodded at him, unable to say anything regarding Katniss's safety in front of Clove who was wandering away from him, searching for District 13. Adam breathed out carefully, looking at the fire. He hoped Katniss wasn't injured. She had been alone all this time. "I wonder if they'll find her." He sighed.

"Probably." Clove grunted absent-mindedly, with a grin. Adam gulped, hoping she was wrong. Then something happened. Something… odd. Clove searched over the trees and bushes, and she found them. District 13. She identified Bianca, who was far away by then. Bianca gasped in fear as they made eye contact. But oddly enough… she didn't call her out or charge at her. Instead, Clove merely stared her down. A smirk spread on her lips. "Hey Adam!" Clove called playfully.

"What?" He asked, still staring up at the flames. Clove turned to him.

"Now feels like a good time." She said, strutting towards him, biting her lower lip.

"A good time for what?" Adam muttered, chuckling slightly. Clove placed her hands softly against his collarbones.

"Bianca! What are you doing?" Owen grunted as Maya found the opening to a base they discovered on their second day. Adam raised an eyebrow and tore his gaze away from the burning trees.

"Clove, what are you doing?" He asked, looking down at her in confusion.

"Pleasing the people." She uttered, pressing her lips to his. Bianca's mouth shivered open and her muscles tightened.

"What?" She uttered shakily.

"Clove, I – " Adam protested, but Clove hushed him against her lips.

"The Capitol's watching. Just kiss me." She reminded him in a whisper. Adam uneasily accepted another kiss, shutting his eyes tightly to forget that this was Clove. Bianca swallowed hard, stepping forward angrily. Owen grabbed her ankle from the ground.

"Bianca!" He scolded.

"What are you staring at?" Maya hissed from a few meters away. Clove pulled at the collar of Adam's shirt, urging him forward. He obliged hesitantly and softly pushed her against a tree, pressing his lips onto hers.

"Oh, for god's s – "

"Bianca, come on!" Maya came up from behind her and grabbed her arm. She caught a glimpse of what Bianca was staring at and shook her head, pulling her towards the base. "What? Jealous that your boyfriend's of with a psychopath?" She grunted through her teeth. Bianca shook Maya's hand off of her, watching as Clove slid her arms around Adam's neck, dropping her knife into the leaves behind him. He held her small waist in his hands, pressing her against the tree. Bianca's jaw tightened. "You're wasting time!" Maya tugged her backward, hauling her towards the underground base. As Bianca was forced into hiding, she caught a final glimpse of Adam and Clove, locked in a fiery passionate kiss. Bianca was suddenly engulfed by the darkness of the cave.

"God damn it, Bianca! You almost got us found out and killed! What's wrong with you?" Owen huffed from the ground, pressing his back up against the cave wall.

"Cl – Clove and Adam were…" She trailed off, staring down at the floor through her stinging eyes. Owen groaned loudly, running a hand over his face.

"Who cares?" He whined. "I've been stabbed! Maya had to drag me down here on her own!" He exclaimed. He flinched and grunted as Maya slowly poured some cool water onto his wound. He shook at the pain. "You had every right to leave me there! So why? Why'd you help me?" He whimpered. Maya just looked at him nervously and shrugged.

"You said sorry. That's what matters." She breathed softly. Bianca sat next to Owen, curling her legs up into her chest. Outside, Clove pulled a leg up to Adam's waist, signaling exactly what she wanted from him.

"Clove, I really – "

"Shh…" Clove smirked, running a hand along his neck sultrily. Adam blinked. "You don't need to say it." Clove played his protests off like he was going to do something romantic and as if it was forbidden. Adam frowned in confusion for a moment but Clove made herself clear, grasping his shoulders, pulling herself up against him. He officially had no choice and pulled her legs around his waist with a soft grunt. Clove smiled against the tree, playing with the back of his hair. Adam sighed as their lips met once more. She kissed him deeply, forcing their bodies closer together. Marvel came running through the trees.

"Hey, guys we found – oh! Whoa! Hello!" He exclaimed as a wide grin spread across his face. Adam pulled away quickly, almost dropping Clove onto her back.

"What? No! I – we – um…" He trailed off, watching as Cato, Glimmer and Peeta sifted their way through the bushes.

"We were going to let you know that we've found Katniss, but you know, if you're too busy…" Marvel muttered teasingly. Glimmer was pink in the face and sent a wink at Clove. Adam looked down at her nervously. "You know what? I'm going to have to drop you. Sorry. I'm sorry but I just… I – " Adam stuttered, setting Clove down on her feet. She giggled, pulling at his hair. "Yeah, no, we – " She kissed him again, playfully. Adam hummed in disapproval and pulled her away at her shoulders. "Okay, can we go now? They've found Katniss." He asked, trying to laugh it off so that Clove wouldn't get angry with him.

"Of course." Clove smiled. She bent down for a moment by Adam's knees, giving him the fright of his life, but she stood again having retrieved her knife from the forest floor. "Come on." She giggled, running a hand down his chest and abdomen. She pulled away teasingly, turning back to Cato and the rest of them. Adam shivered, shutting his eyes. He shook his head. "Hey Katniss! We're coming after you!" Clove taunted, running to Glimmer. Adam sighed and slowly walked away from the tree.

"Hi." He said softly as he passed Cato.

"My man! My _man_!" Cato grunted, shaking Adam's shoulders playfully as they ventured into the bushes.

"_That _is what I call a hot kiss, is it not?" Marvel teased as they strode forward.

"Guys." Adam uttered, shaking his head.

"No, no, no, we've seen it all! Don't try and deny us! She's my wing-woman so you better treat her right! Lucky bastard." Cato laughed, smirking down at Adam. Adam's cheeks reddened. He gave up on trying to convince them otherwise.

"We can see Katniss, she's crawling out of the river!" Clove called from up ahead. Cato raised an eyebrow, patting Adam's back a final time.

"Looks like your lady's calling us." He teased, grinning.

"No, we're not actually – "

"Lucky, lucky, lucky…" Marvel sighed, starting to run ahead. Cato smirked, following after him. With a heavy sigh, Adam shook his head and jogged after them.

"Enjoying yourself?" Peeta muttered jokingly from his side. Adam glanced up at him, unamused. "Wow, someone looks like a basket of fun."

"At least I'm not a basket of bread." Adam grunted as they caught up with the rest of them.

"Hey!" Peeta whined, slowing to a halt.

"Up here!" Glimmer called from up a slope. Adam groaned, unwillingly digging his boots into the dirt, climbing up towards them. Peeta followed him. Once they reached the top, they saw Katniss trying to climb up a tree. They got a glimpse of her leg wound. It looked bad. Real bad. Peeta stared up at her, not having seen her face for several days. She caught his eye as well, watching him softly. But then Glimmer's arrow hit the tree. Peeta and Katniss jumped in shock. She swung around slightly, trying to avoid Glimmer's hits. Cato grunted, grabbing hold of the tree. He climbed it in an uncoordinated fashion. But he almost reached her, as another one of Glimmer's arrows plummeted into a brand nearby. A brand snapped and Cato slipped, falling to the ground. Adam, Peeta and Katniss grinned slightly as he cursed in frustration. Cato stood to his feet, rushing at the tree again.

"Wait!" Peeta called out as Cato grabbed a branch. He turned back, glaring at him. "Maybe we should wait for her to come down. We can kill her then. She can't stay up there forever, you know." Peeta suggested. They all looked up at Katniss, who, like an animal, waited above them and made herself at home.

"Seems reasonable." Marvel sighed, dropping his bag down by the tree. He looked back at Glimmer. "What'd you say to a little break?" He asked. Glimmer grinned as Marvel took a seat on the forest floor.

"Sounds good to me!" She giggled, sitting by him. Cato nodded, tearing his gaze away from the tree.

"I'll go hunt dinner." He grumbled coldly. Cato pushed passed Peeta, shoving his shoulder as he did so. Adam practically collapsed to the ground in fatigue, causing both Marvel and Glimmer to giggle slightly. He grinned, rolling onto his back. Peeta looked up at Katniss, who had straddled the tree, examining her wound. She gasped and cringed in agony. Peeta looked away, feeling her pain pulsing right through to him. He gulped, sliding down the side of a tree onto the ground. He watched as Clove lay next to Adam, pulling a leg over his waist. She pressed her forehead into his shoulder, shutting her eyes, grinning. Adam sighed in irritation, looking back at Peeta. Peeta just shrugged back at him. Adam rolled his eyes and put an arm on Clove's back, snugged in the curve of her waist.

"Going to be a long wait." Marvel teased, winking at him. Adam sighed again, shaking his head slightly. As Clove pulled him closer he imagined someone else next to him. He wanted what he imagined so much that he pressed his lips to Clove's forehead and shut his eyes. He almost said the wrong name. Almost.

Early in the morning, Katniss was awake before her attackers were, and her wound had healed thanks to the medication Haymitch sent. She heard a soft noise amongst the trees and peered around. Only to find little Rue just trees away. Katniss mouthed her name and stared at her. Rue pointed up at something above her eagerly. Tracker-jackers. Of course. Katniss smirked, quietly scaling the tree until she reached their nest. She pulled out a knife and began sawing through the branch. It was tough wood to cut through, and the vibrations from her knife were causing some disturbance within the nest. One stung her, hard. She gasped slightly in pain. Peeta, already half-awake, blinked at the exclamation. Katniss looked down in fear, scared that she had woken them up. But thankfully, it was only Peeta. He looked up at her. She stared back.

"Katniss." He mouthed. She smiled faintly, watching him with soft eyes. Peeta returned the grin. But it faded as she nodded to the tracker-jacker nest.

"Run." She mouthed back at him. Peeta looked at Adam frantically, who was sleeping nearby Clove on the ground. As Katniss continued to saw on the branch, Peeta carefully stood to his feet. He avoided any surface that would make a loud noise and picked up a small pebble. He glanced around at Cato, who was fast asleep. Taking his chances, Peeta tossed the pebble at Adam's chest. The boy blinked awake, staring around the area groggily. Peeta waved enthusiastically like a child to get his attention. Adam frowned, confused at why Peeta had woken him from his slumber. He was about to say something but Peeta put a finger to his lips then pointed up at Katniss. He had no idea what a tracker-jacket nest was, and looking back at Peeta, shrugging carelessly. Peeta licked his lips and pointed at the nest. Adam raised an eyebrow. But then Peeta drew his hand across his neck violently, waiting for Adam to understand. Adam's eyes widened.

"We have to go." He whispered, barely audible. Adam nodded, placing a hand on a tree to haul him up. But Clove stirred next to him, making he paused instantly. Clove rolled her body onto his, clinging to him. Adam glared down at her, then looked up at Katniss, who was nearly done. He looked at Peeta.

"Go." He mouthed. Peeta gasped softly at the proposal and shook his head quickly.

"No."

"Go!" Adam glanced down at Clove, who was thankfully still asleep. Peeta and Adam stared at one another. Adam lifted a hand and pointed in a far away direction. "Go." He repeated. Peeta anxiously looked up at Katniss, who scratched at her neck from another sting. She was drooping against the tree, obviously suffering from the quick side effects of the tracker-jacker poison. Katniss's blade sawed at the branch, which was now slouching downwards, on the verge of snapping.

"Take care of her." Peeta whispered, gesturing to Katniss. Adam nodded. Peeta took one last look at him, and started stepping back slowly.

_Crack_.

"Adam, now!" Peeta bellowed as the branch snapped clear off. He darted away into the trees. Adam shoved the awakening Clove off of him as Katniss grunted in relief from above. The nest came crashing now near Glimmer, Cato and Marvel, who awakened instantly. The screaming began. The tracker-jackers exploded from their home. Adam scrambled to his feet, grabbing his bag. Glimmer was screaming the loudest. She squealed, crumpling to the floor and the tracker-jackers attacked her violently.

"Katniss, run!" Adam shouted up at her drowsy figure. Clove, who was in the midst of running away, turned back to stare at him.

"You and Peeta knew!" She accused, glaring at him in fury.

"We made an alliance with you both!" Cato roared, grabbing Clove's arm, escaping the tracker-jackers.

"Adam, you should be the one running, not me!" Katniss groaned from the tree.

"What?" Adam yelled back blankly, confused. Then… He felt a sudden pain in his neck. "Ow!" He grunted, grasping the area. There was a fading buzzing noise as the tracker-jacket flew away. "What?" He breathed, with widening eyes. And then there were two more, stinging him at his forearm and the back of his neck. "Ow! God! What the…" He blinked hard, as his blue eyes started to blur.

"Adam." Peeta muttered, observing the scene from afar.

"Katniss, you have to try and get down, alright?" Adam yelled hoarsely. Katniss drowsily, crawled forward on the tree.

"I... can't." She grumbled.

"Peeta… Peeta wanted me to take care of – ow! What? What the hell…" Adam mumbled groggily as he received another in sting his left arm. He stumbled against a tree, grasping it for support. He couldn't feel his feet. "Katniss, we have to…" Another sting, on the side of his wrist. He merely grunted in pain.

"Adam…" She whined, trying to lift a hand up and point to something behind him. He tried to turn and face it but he was no match for someone who hadn't been stung yet. The furious Cato swung at Adam's face, slamming a heavy rock right into his jaw excruciatingly. Adam screeched and groaned, stumbling as hot red blood poured from his lips. The metallic taste in his mouth made him feel even sicker. And with a wheeze, Adam fell face down onto the forest floor. Cato threw the boulder at the remains of the tracker-jacket nest and stormed off, disappearing from sight.

"Katni… Ka…" He trailed off, staring at the blurry leaves as he lay lifelessly on the floor. He thought of the way Peeta drove his hand over his neck, signifying that tracker-jackers could kill. Adam lay there as his blood mixed into the dirt. His eyes flickered, feeling another sting in his back. He grunted in agony, but was unable to reach back fast enough anymore.

"Adam…" Came a strange voice. He felt hands on him. The world around him flickered in bright flashes as he was pulled from the area. He wasn't sure what was going on, but found himself choking in a pair of arms. "Come…. Come on, we… we've got to…" It was Katniss. She was tugging him along, away from the sight. "We… the… the tracker-ja… Peeta…" She murmured. Her feet dug into the ground, but her consciousness was slipping. With a final gasp for air, she collapsed into the dirt. Adam's back hit the ground again and he stared up at the sky. It looked like it was shaking. As if the sky was having an earthquake.

"What?" He asked slowly, blinking hard as the ringing in his ears grew. Suddenly, several blurry faces came over him. When they spoke, it sounded like humming. Like they were underwater. But it was just the tracker-jacker's poison setting in.

"He's been stung 6 times." Peeta muttered urgently, peering into his eyes.

"Is that dangerous?" Maya asked. Peeta looked at her briefly, but didn't reply.

"Can you hear us? Can you hear me?" Bianca asked, pushing in front of the others. At the sound of her voice, Adam felt his stiff lips briefly twist into a smile. But it faded as a low, agonizingly groan crawled up his throat. Bianca placed a hand to the side of his face, cupping his cheek. "Adam?" She breathed.

His name was all he needed to hear. Adam blinked slowly, giving in to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews, I live for them haha. Excited for the next chapter? Yes/No/Maybe? :)**


	4. Vows & Progress

_-A/N notice: Lol, welcome to the unexciting chapter. As boring as it is, it was a necessary part to create a separation between the exciting chapters before and after. Stay tuned.-_

* * *

><p>'<strong>District 13'<strong>

_**Chapter 4: Vows & Progress**_

_Toronto._

The projector flickered to a stop. There was silence in the room for a moment as Dave ran his hand over his face. Clare blinked, shakily looking down at the floor.

"He'll be alright. I know him." Eli murmured, breaking the quiet. The Torres mansion was awfully silent as they crowded the living room. It'd been just about a week since any of them had last seen Maya Matlin, Owen Milligan, Bianca DeSousa or Adam Torres in person. A week.

"He's Adam. He'll… he'll be just fine." Drew gulping hard. He nodded up at them reassuringly. Clare shook her head.

"The police better find wherever they are fast." She said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"They will." Dave grumbled. He stared coldly at the tabletop, fumbling with his uneasy hands. "Because if they don't – "

"Dave, don't go there." Eli said quickly through his tight jaw.

"Only one can survive – "

"Dave!" Drew exclaimed.

"You've seen what happens in that Arena, Drew! We all have! The whole of the police force and anyone with any relation to our school has!"

"Doesn't mean we have to lose hope." Drew grumbled, glaring at him. Dave stood to his feet, taking a step towards him. Eli pushed an arm in front of Dave, holding him back.

"My dad says it's almost impossible." Dave uttered.

"Almost. The key word is almost." Clare said from the couch. She stared at the projection on the wall in front of them. The image was of a group of weathered people crowded over the two bodies, Katniss Everdeen and Adam Torres. It seemed so close when they were an entire world away. There was nothing any of them could do but watch and hope.

* * *

><p><em>Panem.<em>

"Marvel!" Clove bellowed angrily. Cato charged at him as he reached for another boulder.

"Marvel, calm down!" Cato shouted, grabbing him by his waist. Marvel shoved Cato off of him and grabbed the boulder. He threw it angrily at the dead body of a tribute they had freshly killed. His eyes were full of anger and his face was flushed dark red.

"No!" Marvel screeched, glaring back at Cato and Clove. "You think I'm just going to sit around calmly, huh? Do you?" He asked through his teeth. Marvel marched forward threateningly. "Because of Adam and Peeta, Glimmer is dead."

"Katniss killed her with the tracker-jackers."

"But Adam and Peeta knew!" Marvel protested furiously. He kicked the dead body, stomping on the boy's face.

"We'll get them!" Cato yelled, grabbing Marvel by his forearm.

"Glimmer's dead…" Marvel uttered to himself hoarsely.

"Can you stop feeling for just one moment?" Cato grunted. Clove shook her head, taking a seat on the ground. Marvel breathed out heavily, glaring out into the distance.

"If we find them, I want to kill Adam. On my own." He breathed, flinching as he spoke. Cato smirked when Marvel turned to face him. "Slowly." He grumbled bitterly. Cato put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find them. Hunt them down, and Adam is all yours." He said reassuringly. Marvel looked up at him, trying to calm his nerves.

"Make it hurt." Clove added. They glanced down at her as she sharpened her knife sourly. Cato pursed his lips and kneeled down by her side.

"You can watch him die." He said to her. "I know he hurt you."

"Boys don't hurt me." Clove said quickly. Cato and Marvel glanced at one another, unconvinced. Clove licked her lips, running the rock over her blade again. "Boys don't hurt me. I hurt boys." She retorted softly, looking down at her knife.

"We'll kill them. _All_ of them."

* * *

><p>The next day, Owen came down with a fever. His body temperature had risen and he was in a cold sweat. Bacteria was multiply at his open wound, infecting him. He lay in the dirt, eyes staring groggily at a puddle as the sun shone in from outside the base. The air was thick with the calming smell of damp forest. Owen blinked slowly, digging a small hole in the ground with his index finger. He reached a pebble and poked it out, flicking it a few of inches away. He heard a shift a few meters to his left and looked over. It was Bianca. She'd been like that all night and all morning. Holding Adam's lifeless body against her, softly stoking his fingers, drawling circles in his open palm. She muttered things to him sometimes, hoping that maybe he'd hear it and wake up. He never did. Bianca stared at his face. He was paler than usual, eyes closed with his lips parted slightly. The stings on his neck and arms looked swollen and painful, but his cuts looked as if they were healing a bit better. Bianca held him closer, clutching onto his jacket.<p>

"As if I wasn't sick enough." Owen grumbled. Bianca looked up at him in confusion. He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She muttered, kicking his foot. It sent a shock up to his wound, making him grunt. "Do you think they'll be alright?" She asked, looking back up him. He sighed, pulling himself onto his elbows. He gave her a one-armed shrug.

"Hope so."

"Do you?" Bianca uttered softly. Owen glared at her for the comment.

"Yeah, believe it or not, I do." He returned. He tore his gaze away from her and struggled to turn himself onto his back.

"Look what we found." Came a sudden voice. They both jumped at the intruders, but it was only Maya and Peeta, returning from their brunch hunt.

"What?" Owen sighed, resting the back of his head against the hideout wall. Peeta came with a rabbit in hand.

"Oh, well done. One." Bianca murmured with a sense of sarcasm.

"No, not that." Maya grinned, looking back at the hideout entrance. A small face appeared, peaking at them.

"We found Rue." Peeta smiled, looking at all of them proudly.

"Rue? We're not going to eat her, are we?" Owen blinked unsurely.

"Hopefully not. I hope you don't mind me staying for a bit. I lost Thresh at the Cornucopia on the first day and… I've been on my own for a bit." Rue said softly with a small shrug.

"Come join, we're having a party." Owen sniffed, smiling weakly. Rue smiled at him. She stepped up into the cave, lifting the three dead rabbits she had in her hands. Bianca's eyes widened as Rue dropped them into the center between her and Owen. Peeta started setting up a fire outside the cave, cursing whenever he messed up. Maya crossed her legs on the ground and grinned at Bianca, who was squeezing Adam's index finger gently, scanning his face for a reaction that never came.

"It's good to see that you're still paralyzed and stapled to your unconscious fiancé." She muttered subtly. Bianca blinked up at her as Rue and Owen started to giggled. Even Peeta chuckled to himself as he sparked a small flame.

"Funny, Maya." Bianca sneered, softly pushing Adam off her.

"It's both adorable and creepy. Like American Horror Story only real and better." Maya nodded. Owen snorted, covering his mouth with a hand. Rue giggled into her knees, watching Bianca set Adam down carefully back on the ground.

"Oh, being witty today, Ms. Matlin?" Bianca said sarcastically, folding her arms.

"When am I not?" Maya shrugged, grinning. Bianca rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Maya looked at Owen, dying to say one last thing. Owen nodded at her, gesturing for her to get it out. "The Real Housewives of District 13, episode – "

"Can you not?" Bianca whined. Owen burst out laughing, turning red as he shielded his face. Maya shook her head, biting her lower lip.

"Sorry, it's funny." Owen hiccupped. Bianca refused to look at either of them.

"It's actually not funny." She said softly. "Adam's been out cold for hours." She watched Peeta warming his hand over the fire and petting a dead rabbit with the other. Rue looked up at Bianca.

"They could be out for days with all those stings." She told her.

"Days?" Bianca repeated. Rue glanced at Katniss then looked back at Bianca.

"Days." She confirmed. Bianca stared down at Adam's expressionless face and reached down to comb her fingers through his hair. "I told Katniss to drop the tracker-jacker nest on them." She said. Peeta turned back from the fire.

"You did?"

"Without that nest Cato could've easily killed her." Rue muttered, cringing just at the thought of it. Peeta looked back into the flames.

"And Adam and I would've still been stuck with them to watch it." He breathed. There was pain in his voice as he spoke about it. The canon fired above them. There went another life, wasted on a stupid game. As Peeta let the rabbits cook over the fire, he snuck back into the cave. He was still uneasy around Owen. Refusing to make any contact with him whatsoever. Owen frowned.

"What?" He asked. Peeta glanced at him and shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Come on, what is it? You've been like this ever since you got here. If you've got a problem then don't be shy."

"Boys." Bianca interjected, sensing a fight coming on. Peeta licked his lips, sitting on the ground and crossing his legs.

"Look," He begun. "I'm sure you're funny and all but I saw you on the first day at the bloodbath. Do you have any idea how shaken up Adam was from that?" Peeta asked. Maya looked down at her hands, remembering how furious she was when she watched Owen turn against Adam.

"I thought he was going kill me!"

"Yeah, well now that he's actually dying how do you feel?"

"Okay, listen, he – "

"He risked his life for you!" Peeta said over Owen's defense. Owen was taken aback at the verbal attack. "Adam risked his life going to the Cornucopia after you and you proceed to try and kill him? What kind of logical is that? It's just…" Peeta trailed off, staring Owen down against the cave wall. He sighed heavily and crouched to leave. Peeta sat down outside with a thud and turned the rabbits over, shaking his head in frustration.

"Told you so." Bianca muttered in a know-it-all fashion. Owen's face was plastered with anger, and there was regret in his eyes. Peeta turned another rabbit over.

"He cared about you at the bloodbath, alright? And after watching his interview with Caesar, I don't mean to judge, but I'd say the guy's had a pretty rough time. And I know you'd never do that to him." Peeta said nodding at Maya. He then glanced at Bianca. "And you apologized, but you…" He sighed, bitterly locking eyes with Owen. He turned back to the fire, shaking his head again.

"But what?" Owen pressed. Peeta licked his lips.

"Never mind." He uttered, grinning faintly. The District 13s knew that if Adam had been conscious, he'd be smiling so widely by then, cheering Peeta on. Nobody really ever did stand up for him. Maybe Eli, Drew or Clare made a slight effort at times. But nothing like what Peeta just did, even if he decided not to finish. There as a ruffle in the bushes. Peeta raised his eyebrows, arching his back. His eyes suddenly became sharp and alert.

"What?" Bianca asked. He rose to his feet. His fingers were tingles at his sides.

"What?" Maya repeated, louder. Peeta stared into the cave, with wide eyes.

"I heard something." He said, rushing to grasp a sword by Owen's side. He pulled it from its holder and ducked his head out of the hideout. Bianca crouched, picking up her set of throwing knives.

"Maybe it's just an animal." Maya shrugged. She looked around nervously, feeling her body starting to tense.

"No." Rue murmured, hearing something as well. And then suddenly a voice.

"Marvel! How could you miss that? You had a clear aim at that rabbit and you missed!" Clove grunted angrily. Everyone in the cave stiffened. Cato's group was nearby and probably didn't even know that they were. Unable to put out the fire due to lack of time, Peeta made a quick, daring decision.

"I'll distract them." He breathed. Bianca shook her head quickly.

"Not on your own." She told him, pulling up by his side. Peeta stared at her as she held her knives at the ready.

"You sure you want to do that?" Peeta asked as he glanced up at the forest, hearing Cato's thick laughter. Bianca looked back down at Maya, Owen and Rue. She licked her lips.

"Don't you dare peep out this cave until they're gone, alright?" She ordered.

"But, Bee – "

"Shut it, Matlin. Do we have an understanding? Nobody leaves." Bianca urged, sternly looking between the three of them.

"I'll keep watch from the trees." Rue suggested, scaling the cave's wall to stand up.

"Rue." Peeta uttered firmly.

"I'll be fine. I won't make any noise. I just want to know what happens so that I can report back to the cave. I promise." She insisted in a small voice. She too stood out in the sunlight, looking up at the two older tributes staring down at her. Peeta and Bianca nervously glanced at one another, pondering the decision. Then there was laughter from the bushes, now closer than before.

"Come on." Peeta muttered, taking Rue by her forearm, pulling her along. "Bianca, we have to be fast. They can't find this place." He said, looking back at her. Bianca nodded and peered down at the cave.

"You say and do nothing until Rue gets back, with or without us, understood?" She whispered, looking down into Maya's eyes as she spoke. Maya looked unsettled, her brow was furrowed and her eyes were full of worry. But she gave in and nodded slowly. "Good." Bianca said, looking up at Peeta as he helped Rue onto a tree. Bianca glanced back at Maya and Owen. "Take care of yourselves. And him." She grumbled. Owen was confused for a moment but Maya knew exactly what she was talking about. She disappeared from sight, leaving an odd silence for a moment. Owen frowned.

"Take care of me?" He uttered, confused. Maya rolled her eyes.

"No, you idiot. Him." She sighed, nodding at Adam.

"Oh." Owen murmured, let down slightly. He paused, noticing how unbearably silent the outside world had become. There was a small dripping noise at the far end of the cave, and a faint flutter of birds in the trees. Maya slowly looked up the cave wall, letting her gaze fall upon Owen's confused face. They stared at one another, waiting, wondering what would break the silence. They blinked slowly. Nothing. How could there possibly be nothing? Owen's chapped lips shivered open. "Do you think they've – "

"Kill them! Kill them right now!" Cato screamed.

"Run! Run, Bianca!" Peeta shouted. The commotion had began. On the outside of the cave, the two of them started running desperately through the woods. A little further behind them, were predators Cato, Clove and Marvel, brandishing their weapons and huffing with dark laughter. They chased after them. Swords, knives and spears spinning in their hands, salvia shooting from their lips as they taunted them, clothes ruffling through the wind. And suddenly, Cato aimed, launching his sword at Peeta. It hit him, right in the back of his leg. Peeta stumbled forward, screaming in agony. From the cave, Maya almost stood to her feet but Owen hushed her quickly. Bianca looked back as Peeta flailed on the ground, grasping his injured leg. "Bianca, just go!" Peeta cried hoarsely, pulling at the sword lodged in his knee. Bianca looked up, watching their approaching enemies. Her mind ticked fast, spotting a river close to Peeta. It went downstream, and its current was fast.

"I've got it." She breathed, rushing towards him.

"Bianca, you're going to get yourself killed!" Peeta yelled, as the bloodied sword toppled into the ground. He cried out in excruciating pain and frustration. His hands were covered in blood and were shaking from the shock.  
>"Peeta, stand! Stand right now I don't care if it hurts!" Bianca screeched, pulling him up by his shirt. Peeta grunted in agony as he stood to his trembling feet. Bianca backed him towards the edge of the river.<p>

"What are you doing?" Peeta asked.

"Katniss will find you." She breathed urgently, glancing back at the slope. Peeta frowned uncertainly as pain shot through him again.

"What do you mean she'll find me?" He barely uttered.

"Sorry for this, but it's for your own safety." Bianca shoved his shoulders.

"Bianca!" He shouted alertly, toppling back. He fell into the river, hitting the surface hard. Peeta's body was submerged under the water as he struggled to battle his way up, fighting the substance around him. His head bobbed to the surface, gasping for air. "Bianca!" He called at her. His eyes widened in horror as Clove leaped and tackled Bianca to the ground. Their bodies fell as they screeched through the dirt. "No!" Peeta gurgled, barely keeping his head surfaced. He saw Cato and Marvel surround the two of them, weapons out. But the current brought Peeta's head under again, and by the time he fought back up, he could no longer see where they were. He struggled to keep himself surfaced but he knew that he had to try.

Clove brought a fist down, slamming it into Bianca's face. Maya and Owen heard her scream in the distance. Bianca could taste blood in her mouth as a shooting pain throbbed at the front of her face. Clove grasped Bianca by her hair and face, trying to steady her again as she pulled out a knife. She screamed in horror as Clove shoved her into the ground again.

"Where's Adam, huh? Safe and sound? Or is he still unconscious?" Clove licked her lips, pressing her blade against the side of Bianca's face. "I'll do it for him, you know. This. I'd do it just for him." She breathed, pressing the blade against her harder as Bianca squirmed beneath her.

"Clove, stop!" Cato shouted, grabbing Clove's arm as she raised her knife.

"What do you mean stop?" Clove growled as Bianca bled from under her.

"We take her back with us and we tie her up." Cato began. "We starve her. Torture her. And surely they'll come to find her." He explained. A smirk grew on Clove's lips as she looked down at Bianca. Bianca was breathing heavily, tugging at the grass and whimpering.

"And by the time they come to get her, we'll be ready to kill them all." Marvel finished, raising an eyebrow as he lifted a boot over Bianca's hand. He pressed down softly at first. She whimpered slightly, but Marvel ached to see pain. He stopped playing softly and dug his foot against her fingers. She squirmed in pain but Clove slapped a hand over her mouth, chuckling hoarsely as Bianca struggled beneath her.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. I'm sure we'll have more than enough time to play when we get back to our camp." Cato giggled, taking out a piece of rope. Marvel took his foot off of her and grinned at Clove. Clove smiled back, removing her hand from Bianca's mouth. She gasped in pain, shivering as a fresh set of tears formed in her eyes. Cato forced Bianca's wrists together as he tied a rope around them. He grunted, staring down at her as he pulled the rope ends tightly. Bianca stared up at him as the tears slipped down her cheeks. Cato paused. He brought up a hand and wiped away a tear. "Torturing you, sweetheart, is going to be a lovely little waiting game." He smirked, slapping her playfully. Clove and Marvel bellowed with laughter. Cato grinned, looking up at them. "Is groping a form of torture?" He asked.

"Aw, now that's just vile." Clove laughed, shaking her head. "Therefore it's acceptable." She added, with a shrug. Cato and Marvel laughed, tugging Bianca to her feet.

"Come on, slave!" Marvel jested, shoving her hard. They all cackled sinisterly as they made their way back to their base.

In the cave, Maya and Owen were completely still. They hadn't heard voices for a long time by then. All they heard was a brief chase and some screaming, and then nothing more followed. Maya was sitting by Owen's side by that time. She wondered why they hadn't heard the canon yet, not even once. Were they still being chased? Were they fighting? Maya's worry was radiating onto Owen as the questions buzzed in her mind over and over. Suddenly, there was a ruffle near their entrance, making them both jump. Rue scattered into the cave, breathing heavily.

"They've got Bianca."

"What?" Maya exclaimed.

"They took her. They've got Bianca." She repeated, out of breath. Maya's eyes widened, attempting to stand. But Rue put a hand to her shoulder, pushing her back down softly. "Stay. Don't go. I couldn't hear what they're saying but they tied her up and I think they're taking her back to their base."

"And what about Peeta?"

"Peeta was stabbed in the leg. Bianca shoved him into the river and he's headed downstream. They'll be plenty for him to hunt down there but I doubt he'll have any luck with shelter." Rue reported, opening a flask of water. She began to drink it desperately.

"What are we supposed to do?" Owen asked. The color was returning to his face slightly.

"Wait."

"For what?"

"For them to wake up." Rue breathed, gesturing to Katniss and Adam. "We can't do this on our own. We need them." Rue said, sitting by Katniss's side. She checked the pulse at her neck, and leaned in by her lips to see if she was still breathing. She pulled away, looking at Katniss's pale face. "It won't be long." She said reassuringly. Rue licked her lips before burying her face into Katniss's shoulder. She snuggled against her limp body, keeping both her and Katniss warm. She shut her eyes. Maya gulped hard, shaking her head. The tears were coming but she had to avoid it. It would show weakness. Instead, she sighed and crawled to the front of the cave. She took the rabbits off the fire with shaky hands.

"Brunch is ready."

The next day, Rue offered to take care of Adam and Katniss when they needed tending to. But there was nothing. Not a single stir from either of them. Maya saw that Owen's health was declining and finally resorted to helping him. She used her knowledge of ecology to search and find certain plants within the forest. After hours of looking and cutting down greenery early in the morning, she returned to the cave.

"Um… that's a pile of leaves. Is it supposed to mean something more than that? Am I missing the point?" Owen asked. Maya sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Aloe vera and birch are very simple ways of healing wounds. I spent all morning looking for these." Maya said, picking up a knife. She placed her hand on Owen's knee soflty. He jumped, grasping her wrist. "Trust me." Maya grumbled quickly.

"What are you going to do?" Owen asked alertly.

"Just trust me, alright?" Maya sighed. Owen frowned and let go of her. She made a small cut in the kneecap of his pants, pulling it aside to reveal his wound. It was covered in wet and dry blood, looking messy and dirty.

"So what's your plan, Matlin?" Owen grunted in pain.

"Nothing rash. Just to save you." She returned, sighing. Maya poured water over his knee and dabbed it with a jacket, clearing the area. Owen watched in wonder as Maya cut open the aloe vera and pushed the gel into the palm of her hand. Without asking his permission, she grazed it over his wound. Owen flinched, jolting as the gel soothed over him.

"Do you… really know what you're doing?" He asked unsurely, pressing himself up against the wall. Maya looked up at him as she patted the gel over his wound.

"You think I don't?" She asked.

"No, I just… don't know why you've been helping me." Owen blinked. Maya wiped her hands on her pants as they both peered down at his wound.

"Sometimes, you need to assist your fellow tributes. Alright? End of story, Owen." Maya said softly, sitting up against the cave wall. Owen flinched, feeling the aloe vera seeping through him. "Give it a couple hours and we'll throw on the birch leaves." Maya ordered, sighing again in exhaustion. Owen looked up at her, semi squinting.

"You're creeping me out. You sound like a Pokemon master when you're talking about this Physics crap."

"Ecology."

"Same thing." He muttered, looking down at his wound. Though he was hesitant, he followed their healing routines. If he didn't, everyone left in the cave knew he would be the first to die.

* * *

><p>Owen snuck out of the cave early in the following morning. He found his sword by the river and cleaned it off. He could walk again. He was still in pain, but nevertheless he was better. He killed a sleeping tribute while going off to hunt breakfast.<p>

"Rue?" A voice murmured hoarsely. Rue stirred from her post, trying to open her tired eyes. "Rue?" The voice persisted. Rue jumped awake from her dreams, glancing around the cave. A pale face peeped up at her. "Rue?" She repeated. Rue's eyes widened.

"Katniss?" She breathed. Katniss coughed once, trying to move forward. Rue quickly crawled over to her, with a gleaming smile.

"How long have I been out for?" Katniss asked as Rue unscrewed a flask of water, handing it to her.

"Just over two days." Rue responded. Katniss glanced down at her side, seeing Adam, still passed out cold.

"Is he alright?" She asked.

"He should be waking up soon if you have already. Give him a couple minutes, he'll come round."

"Katniss?" Maya murmured, frowning.

"Maya, you're alive." Katniss grinned. Maya smirked, hobbling towards them.

"You sound surprised." She said.

"Barely." Katniss returned. She sighed, looking around the cave. "Nice place. Where's everyone else?" She asked. The question made both Maya and Rue uneasy.

"Owen's out." Rue managed, glancing at Maya unsurely. "And… Bianca's…" She gulped, looking down at her hands. Katniss's eyes softened.

"Dead?" She asked.

"No. At least we don't think so. Cato, Clove and Marvel captured her. Rue said that she thinks they're holding her hostage so that we can come and get her." Maya explained.

"What about Peeta? Is he safe? Is he out with Owen?" Katniss asked. Maya and Rue glanced at one another again anxiously. Noticing a delay, Katniss glared up at them. "What? Where's Peeta?" She persisted. They slowly turned to her, trembling slightly as they watched her eyes harden. Katniss stared at them one after the other in disbelief. "Is he hurt? Where is he?" She asked loudly.

"He's downstream."

"Why?"

"Cato stabbed him and Bianca shoved him into a river to save him. We haven't heard of him since." Rue explained softly. Katniss's gaze fell to the floor. She stared at the grains of mud and slices of grass. She blinked, trying to process everything.

"But he's alright, isn't he?" She asked hopefully, looking back up at the two of them. Maya licked her lips, shaking her head.

"We don't have a clue. He's injured and that's just about all we know."

"Katniss?" Came a deep voice.

"Peeta?" Katniss responded instantly, staring up at the entrance of the cave.

"Um… Owen." He shrugged, with a few rabbits in his hands. Katniss breathed out heavily, looking down back at the ground in disappointment. "You're awake, welcome back to life." He smirked, setting the rabbits down at the entrance of the cave.

"Hey, good job." Maya uttered, looking down at them. Owen smirked slightly, nodding.

"Yeah, I uh… thought you deserved a thank you." He said.

"A thank you? Ah, Milligan, you shouldn't have." Maya teased, snatching a few pieces of leftover firewood as she made her way to the cave exit. She fumbled the wood into a pile outside.

"You're still a total dork by the way. A dork that I hate." Owen grumbled, kneeling down by the firewood. He flinched slightly at the pain in his knee, but it didn't bother him so much anymore. Maya frowned playfully and kneeled down next to him.

"Thought you said I was the Pokemon master of ecology?" She asked. In the cave, Rue sat down by Katniss's side and rested her head on her shoulder comfortingly.

"You took that as a compliment?" Owen chuckled, trying to spark a fire.

"Of course I did!" Maya gasped. Owen smirked, shaking his head.

"You would, wouldn't you?" He teased. Maya gaped at him and hit his shoulder. He just grinned, trying to spark a fire again.

"Here, let me do it, you uncultured oaf." Maya sighed, taking it from him. Owen smiled faintly, watching Maya spark a flame.

"Do you think Peeta's alright, Rue?" Katniss asked softly. Rue sighed and turned her lips at the question.

"I don't know. I hope so." She responded in a small voice, sinking against Katniss's shoulder. Katniss glanced down at her, and slowly stared up the cave wall. Maybe Peeta was dead, but they had just missed the canon. Maybe they hadn't heard it. She shuddered at the thoughts that poisoned her mind. "Adam's waking up." She heard Rue say suddenly. Her eyes shot open.

"What?" Maya breathed, looking up. There was a low groan as his feet pressed into the dirt. "Adam?" Maya called, rushing from Owen's side. As his heavy eyelids peeled over the blue orbs in his skull, Maya gasped. "Adam!" She repeated, flinging herself onto him.

"Maya?" He uttered in confusion.

"Adam, you're okay." Maya smiled, embracing him tightly.

"I, uh…" His head spun as he adjusted to the dim lighting of the cave. "Hey." He grumbled, patting her back in return. He looked sideways at Rue. "What's happening? What's going on?"

"We've been out for about two days." Katniss responded. Adam glanced at her, and grinned faintly.

"Oh, hey." Adam muttered. Katniss rolled her eyes at him.

"That was a dumb move you pulled by the tracker-jacker's nest. Think twice before getting into heroics. Look at your jaw." She scolded, tapping his chin.

"That's physically impossible." Adam murmured, trying his best to look down at himself.

"You're alright." Maya said, with a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I am." Adam insisted. He grunted, trying to sit up straight. "Where's Bianca?" He asked, cringing as he hauled himself upright. Maya licked her lips nervously.

"Cato's got her." She said softly. Adam paused, staring up at her.

"What?" He breathed.

"Cato, Clove and Marvel captured her two days ago. We've lost Peeta as well. Haven't heard from either of them since, but they're not dead." She explained. Adam's eyes widened in horror as he stared down at his hands. He grabbed a nearby bag and started going through it.

"We have to get her back. And find Peeta." He stated. Maya snatched the bag from him.

"We need to devise a plan first, Rocky." She snapped, setting the bag aside. Adam sighed in irritation and sunk against the side of the cave.

"What's the plan then?" He asked eagerly. Katniss leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on his knee.

"Look, we'll think it over today and attack tomorrow, alright? I've got something in mind." She said. Adam looked up at her hopefully. Katniss sighed as the eyes in the room fell upon her. "Don't worry about it, I'm piecing things together. But if you want an overview; we'll get Bianca first and Peeta last. If Peeta's just wounded and on his own he'll be alright. But if Bianca's captured by Cato, Clove and Marvel then we have a problem. They could be starving her or torturing her nonstop for all we know." Adam flinched as she spoke, clenching his jaw hard. The image of Bianca being tortured rushed into his mind. "Sorry, Adam." Katniss muttered softly, noticing his discomfort.

"So, what plan do you have in mind?" Owen asked from the end of the cave. It was the first time he had spoken since Adam woke up. Adam looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Owen's here?" He exclaimed, horrified.

"Yes, Adam, but don't – "

"Why's he here? He's going to kill us all!" He shouted, scrambling away from Maya.

"No, Adam, he – " Adam grabbed a sword from the ground and stormed towards him, weapon out. Owen backed towards the entrance of the cave, hands up to surrender.

"Adam! Adam, stop!" Katniss shouted, rushing to her feet. Maya grabbed Adam's arm, pulling him back. "We have to work together! All of us!" Katniss insisted making her way between the two boys. She glared at Owen, then at Adam with harsh eyes.

"He tried to kill me." Adam grumbled, staring at him bitterly.

"It was a misunderstanding." Owen grunted, fists at the ready by his side.

"Oh, was it?" Adam sneered.

"Boys." Katniss growled, shoving Adam at his shoulder, pushing him back.

"We have to work together if we want to save Bianca, do you understand that?" Katniss asked, pushing Owen at his chest when he approached Adam again. "Do you understand that?" She repeated, louder. Adam and Owen glared one another down, eyes locked so hard that not even Katniss could divert their gazes.

"Adam, if you really are my friend and you really care about Bianca you have to listen to me and Katniss, alright?" Maya said by his shoulder. Adam gulped hard at her words. His eyes flared when Owen's eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Well, you do care about her, don't you?" Katniss shouted, making him jump. Adam licked his lips, looking sourly back at Katniss.

"Yes." He barely uttered. Katniss let go of his shirt angrily, making him stumble back a bit.

"Good. 'Cause she cares about you." She grunted, stepping aside. She glared once at Owen before tending to the rabbits. Adam grunted softly as Owen shoved passed him, assisting Katniss. He stared out of the cave, breathing heavily. Maya patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry about it. Just one more day, Adam." She said reassuringly. Adam pushed his friend's hand off of him.

"It may be just one more day to us but it's not to Bianca. She's suffering, I know she is." He said coldly. He turned against the wall and sunk to the floor. "Everyday must feel like a year." He uttered. Katniss and Owen glanced at one another, then back at Adam with a sense of sympathy. He looked disgruntled as he shook his head, running a hand over his face. Katniss sighed, clicking her fingers.

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN notice: Yep, that's the less-bloody/action-less chapter to put a break between the intense scenes. Lol, no more flufftime after this though.**


	5. Life for a Life

'**District 13'**

_**Chapter 5: Life for a Life **_

"Are we ready?" Katniss breathed as she stood firmly between the trees, looking at the faces of the infantry before her. Their weapons grasped tightly in their hands, eyes sharper than ever, lips twitching.

"More than anything." Adam returned in a low voice. Katniss turned her back to them.

"Rue. Directions." She ordered quickly. Rue stood there, twirling a knife between her fingers. Katniss raised an eyebrow. "What? You said you knew where it was. So where is it?" She asked. Rue smiled, stepping forward.

"Simple." She began, striding ahead of them. They followed her alertly through the forest, jumping at every noise, swinging at any movement. It was the furthest any of them had travelled in days. It took them about two hours of climbing and cutting through the wildlife. By the time they heard voices, it was already dark, just as Rue suggested it should be.

"Nobody goes against the plan unless they need to, understood?" Katniss grumbled. She put her foot in the hook of a tree and pushed herself up. They watched on-guard from below as Katniss scaled the wood and crawled onto a branch. She peered as far as she could until she saw what she needed. Their campsite. There was a large fire built right in the center of the pit. Clove and Cato were standing by it, practicing with each other. They were having an intense fistfight, blocking each other's punches and shoving one another back, muttering encouragements under their breath. Marvel was at a tree, stabbing into it over and over, grunting in anger. He looked different. Glimmer's death had made him ill and sickly looking. And just meters away from the fire, a girl stood. A girl Katniss couldn't even recognize until she stared harder. Her hands were tied in different directions, keeping her steady between two trees. Her feet were tied in a similar manner. She was skinnier, paler, and emptier. There was blood oozing from cuts on her body. Small ones. They were the worst form of torture. Katniss could tell that they had been pricking and slicing her constantly with a knife, letting her bleed out in agony. The circles around her eyes showed that she had been crying heavily. Katniss quickly climbed down the tree, hitting the ground with a small thud.

"Did you see her?" Adam asked urgently.

"I think so." She responded, pulling her bag open. Adam frowned.

"You think so?" He asked. Katniss glanced up at him for a moment before going through her bag again. "Couldn't you tell if it was her?"

"She looked different." Katniss said slowly. Adam licked his lips, staring in the direction of the camp. He clenched his weapon harder. "What they've done to her, it's…" Katniss trailed off shaking her head. "Horrible." She uttered, pulling out pieces of rope. Adam gulped hard, feeling the anger and pain bubbling up inside of him. "Remember the plan. Stick to it." Katniss muttered, passing the piece of rope to Rue. She took it from her and glanced up at Adam. She nudged him.

"Fall back?" She questioned. Adam glanced down at her, then back up at the camp.

"Lets go." He muttered. As they jogged off, he looked back at Katniss. She nodded at him.

"I guess that means it's begun. Owen?" Katniss murmured, turning to him.

"I'm on it." He grumbled, stepping back into the bushes.

"Maya?" Katniss said looking back at her. She was already wrapping a torn piece of cloth around her hand.

"I'm good to go if you are." She responded coolly. Katniss grinned, pulling out a cloth from her own bag.

"I suggest we head over to where Adam and Rue are then." She commanded, nodding in their direction. The two of them set off, trekking back to where Adam and Rue tied the thinner piece of rope one and a half feet above ground level. The rope was a murky green color, blending in to the surrounding forest floor. They tied it between two trees, pulling it tightly to ensure that it wouldn't slip.

"Got your hands safe?" Adam asked, looking up at them.

"Relatively." Maya responded, opening her bag slowly.

"Good. It'd be nasty if you didn't." Rue muttered, moving away from the tree once she thought the rope was tied tight enough. Maya pulled out two branches from her bag, being as careful as she could. She made sure none of them touched her skin as she dropped them onto a rock. Katniss leaned forward and picked up one with her protected hand, examining it. Adam leaned forward slightly.

"Careful, Adam!" Katniss snapped.

"That's what poison ivy looks like?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and you best believe it hurts like hell." Maya told him, picking a branch up. Adam bent down by Rue.

"Okay, the second they come after us, just start running, got it? Run as fast as you can. Don't look back and don't try to fight." Adam reminded her, with a soft hand on her shoulder. Rue rolled her eyes at him, giggling. Adam paused for a moment before his lips curled into a small smile. "But you already knew all that, didn't you?" He uttered.

"I'm a good listener." Rue shrugged, moving away from him. Adam shook his head, standing to his feet. Maya and Katniss were at either side of the two trees with the rope, slipping further into the bushes to hide.

"Are we ready to do this thing?" Adam asked, glancing between the others in the alliance. They nodded at him and he turned forward. "I sure hope Owen is." He said, stepping over the line.

"He is." Rue said, following him. Adam glanced back at the area, where he had carved an 'x' into one of the trees. He looked straight ahead.

"Remember, run as fast as you can." Adam said again. Rue smirked.

"I know." She returned. Adam grinned slightly back at her, but it was apparent that he was nervous. They all were. They stopped a good thirty yards away from Cato's campsite. Adam winked at Owen, who was only about ten away. Owen quietly sunk to the ground. He crawled under a set of bushes, making himself unseen. Adam looked at Rue anxiously.

"Do you want to start the conversation?" Adam asked in a whisper. That was the plan. To talk loud enough for them to hear. Rue smiled, looking up at the campsite.

"Three." Rue whispered. Adam licked his lips, crouching his legs slightly, getting ready to run. "Two." Rue uttered, following Adam's body movement at her own pace. Adam and Rue glanced at one another as she hesitated with the final number in the countdown. "One." She breathed. Adam gulped, feeling his heart pounding hard in his ribcage. Rue's eyes flickered towards the camp as her lips shivered open. "H-hey Adam!" She shouted. Cato's head shot up from the near the fire as the voice echoed passed him. Clove's eyes widened, and Marvel spun around from his training. Bianca, once so lifeless, stared up from the trees, glaring in the direction of Rue's voice. Adam's teeth chattered open.

"What?" He yelled. Rue gulped, looking up at him.

"Caught anything yet?" She asked loudly, trying to spark normal conversation.

"They're near." Cato whispered, glaring at Clove. "They're near! Get your knives! Marvel, get your spears! Come on, let's go! Before they leave!" He murmured, gesturing at them to come over.

"Nope, nothing over here!" Adam shouted, feeling his voice become shaky. Rue slapped his arm.

"Same!" She yelled. Adam rubbed his arm, glaring at her.

"Do you suppose we should move?" He asked loudly.

"What about her?" Clove whispered, nodding to Bianca.

"Just leave her, we can't miss this chance." Cato answered, grabbing his sword from the fire. The tip was glowing orange from the heat.

"Yeah, probably!" Rue agreed. They lingered there for a while, hearing the bushes in front of them shaking. Adam's eyes widened, staring back at Rue.

"We should probably go get Owen!" Adam shouted, trying to keep the conversation alive. He licked his lips, hearing the ruffling slowly getting closer and closer. Cato, Marvel and Clove were moving swiftly through the trees. Each step was calculated to avoiding stepping on anything loud.

"Yeah! I'm sure we'll have better hunting back there! We've got no luck here!" Rue returned. She held out her hand, counting down slowly with each finger. Adam watched intensely, occasionally glancing up at the trees.

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two – _

Rue stopped, frowning. There was no sound for a moment. Nothing. No movement. Absolutely nothing. She looked up at Adam, who stared down at her, full of worry. He quickly started where the conversation left off.

"Yeah, you're right! Nothing's here!" He called. Then there was a whisper amongst the bushes, and a shuffle as they tread onwards. Rue sighed softly in relief and shakily resumed the final countdown. "We've got no luck." Adam said softer, watching the final finger close into her palm.

_One._

"There!" Cato roared. Adam glared at Rue.

"Run!" She exclaimed, grabbing his arm. As the three figures burst out of the trees, Adam and Rue flipped for the opposite direction. Their feet dug into the dirt, pounding into the ground as they launched forward. Cato, Clove and Marvel bellowed with laughter as they came chasing after them. Once they were far enough, Owen sprung to his feet, limping as least as he could into Cato's campsite.

"Bianca." He breathed.

"Owen?" She returned in a whisper, with wide eyes. He made his way over to her and pulled a knife from his belt.

"Don't worry, Bee, everything's going to be fine." He grumbled comfortingly, digging a knife into a rope by her arm. "My god, what the hell did they do to you?" He uttered in horror. Far ahead, Adam and Rue charged through the forest, disregarding the pain at their thighs. Spears and knives plunged into the ground just inches away from them, but they outran every shot they took.

"There's no running from us!" Marvel chortled from behind them. Adam glanced up at each tree they passed, until finally he saw an 'x' marked up ahead.

"Rue!" He screeched.

"I know!" She returned. They watched the ground carefully, scanning for that little green glitch. There it was, the line, barely visible amongst its natural camouflage. With a final pound in the ground, both Rue and Adam leaped forward, barely grazing the line with their boots. They thudded onto the ground ahead of them, and kept running. They glanced back, watching as Cato, Clove and Marvel continued. They fell for it. Literally. The three of them were tossed forward as they tripped over the line. It was the oldest trick in the book. And from the trees sprung both Maya and Katniss, branches in hand. Maya swung at Marvel while Katniss swung at Cato. They were whipped in the face, straight on, with raw poison ivy. The two boys screamed in horror as their hands slapped over their faces, digging their fingers against the sting. Clove glanced at the boys beside her, staring at them, terrified.

"Cato?" She shouted, grasping his shoulder. He whined loudly and pulled her hand off of him.

"Hey, Clove!" Katniss called, coming up to her from behind. Clove glanced around foolishly. Katniss swung the poison ivy at her face with a deafening crack. She let out a chilling screech, writhing on the forest floor beside her fellow alliance members. And that… that was it.

"Defeated by some plants." Rue commented, watching as the three of them cried out in pain. Maya grinned, hoping over Clove's body.

"See? Who needs weapons when you have ecology?" Maya asked, shrugging. Adam picked up a spear by Marvel's hand.

"What are you doing?" Katniss asked.

"Killing them."

"That wasn't part of the plan." She uttered, grabbing the spear from him. He frowned at her.

"What are you talking about? This is the perfect opportunity!" Adam half laughed, taking the spear back. Katniss smiled slightly.

"The poison ivy will kill them." She said simply. Adam raised an eyebrow as Katniss sighed. "We hit them near their eyes. When the rash spreads the infection spreads. It'll be too painful for them to continue. They'll also be partially if not fully blinded." She explained. As Clove whimpered in pain, Adam turned around, looking back at them. He smirked, dropping the spear.

"That's quite a well-thought out death you've planned out there." He muttered in admiration.

"Go thank Maya." Katniss smiled as she started to walk away.

"Adam!" Clove screamed from the ground, turning over in the leaves in agony. Adam glanced back at her.

"Sorry, Clove!" He yelled, cringing just looking at them. He shuddered at the thought of taking poison ivy to the face. Cato was chuckling into his hands, as tears poured from his eyes.

"We'll… we'll get Peeta!" He coughed. Katniss paused, turning back to look at them. Cato was hysterical from the pain by then. "Oh, we'll get him! And we'll kill him!" He growled, digging himself into the floor as he twisted in pain. Katniss turned away from him, knowing that her nerves had been shaken by his comment.

"Rue, Maya, Adam. Head back to our base. I'll help Owen with Bianca, she might be weak." Katniss commanded, glancing back at Cato nervously.

"Got it." Maya said, nodding. Rue took her hand, looking up at Adam. Adam stared at Katniss with big eyes.

"Adam, I know you want to see her. But right now you need to go back to the base and hunt food for her, okay? Please." Katniss murmured. Adam looked up in the direction of where Cato's base was. He couldn't see anything, but he knew that she was there. Adam looked back at Katniss. "Adam. Come on." Katniss grumbled, with a hand on his wrist. Adam licked his lips, glancing back at Cato's camp one last time. He sighed and looked at Maya and Rue.

"Fine. Lets go, ladies." He said, clearing his throat. As he moved away, following Maya and Rue, Katniss pulled him back.

"You'll see her soon, I promise." She uttered, looking into his eyes. Adam blinked down at her, and nodded softly.

"Okay." He muttered, pulling away. "Thank you." He said, taking a step back. Soon, he had disappeared after Maya and Rue. Katniss looked back at Clove, Cato and Marvel, on the floor, clutching their faces from the excruciating pain. She sighed and darted for Cato's camp. She couldn't think of Peeta being found by them. The things they'd do to him.

Adam, Maya and Rue arrived at the camp and started their fire. It was safe to do so, even if it was nighttime. There was no chance of Clove, Cato or Marvel being able to see far distances within several hours, and maybe even longer than that.

"That sure was something that we pulled out there." Rue smiled, sipping from the flask of water in her hands as she watched the flames fighting into the air. Adam smirked, turning a rabbit over.

"It was, wasn't it?" He agreed.

"And it was so simple, too." Maya muttered, sitting cross-legged on the ground. She smiled, looking up at the dark blue sky. "I feel really good about myself." She shrugged. Adam chuckled slightly. "What?" Maya asked with a smile.

"We casually send three people spiraling towards an agonizing and slow death, and you're proud of yourself?"

"Aren't you?" Maya exclaimed, gaping at him playfully. Adam looked away from her, poking the fire with a stick. His lips turned into a wide smirk. "You so are, you heartless barbarian." Maya sighed, folding her arms. Adam laughed, shaking his head at her.

"Sure. That's just what I am." He said sarcastically. Rue smiled at the two of them as she bit into a piece of already cooked rabbit. "Hey, no eating until they get back. Manners." Adam joked. Rue's giggled slightly, with a hand politely over her mouth as she did so.

"They are back." She said softly, nodding behind him. Adam and Maya turned back quickly, staring at the approaching figures. Their smiles distorted at the sight of Bianca. Parts of her body were scattered with cuts, with thin streaks of blood running from them, some dry and some fresh. Katniss and Owen supported her as she struggled to their base.

"Jesus." Maya uttered, standing to her feet. Adam stared in horror as they approached and he got a better look at her in the firelight. They stopped for a moment as Maya muttered things to Bianca. Adam wasn't sure what was said but he wasn't focused on that. They had hurt her. Badly. And deserved that agonizing death Katniss was talking about. Maya moved out of the way, helping Katniss and Owen pull her along. Adam dropped the stick he was holding into the fire and stood to his feet.

"Bianca." He breathed, at last. She looked up at his voice, locking eyes with him as he strode forward. Adam frantically looked at Katniss and Owen. "Guys, I got it, I'll – I'll take it from here." He insisted shakily.

"Adam, I don't think – "

"Sure." Katniss said, cutting passed Owen. "Is that alright with you?" She asked, close to Bianca's face.

"Mhm." Bianca hummed in a small, weak voice. Adam watched as Katniss slowly pulled Bianca's arm from around her neck, letting it fall loosely to her side.

"Bianca." Adam said desperately. He delicately pulled her into his arms as Owen let go of her. Bianca wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her in his.

"Adam." She murmured. Adam blinked hard, pulling at the back of her shirt. Owen, Maya and Katniss sat next to Rue by the fire, watching as Adam set Bianca down carefully against the cave and crawled next to her. Bianca turned on her side to face him and buried her face into his neck, grasping his shirt.

"It's okay." Adam breathed, kissing her forehead when she clutched the fabric of his shirt tighter, shaking as she did so. He snaked an arm over her waist, pressing his hand against her back. He held her against him and let her cry into his collar.

"I was so scared."

"I know you were." Adam pressed his lips to her forehead again, stroking her cheek softly with his thumb. He rocked her slowly and against his body, back and forth in small motions. He took her hand from his chest, feeling insecure about the bumps that she could probably feel, and brought it to up to his lips. He kissed a small dry cut across her knuckles, making her whimper. "Sh, don't worry. I'm here. It's just me." Adam mumbled against her fingers. Bianca looked up at him. There were tears all down her face, and a watery mess at her eyes.

"They tortured me for hours. Every. Day." She murmured. Adam brought her hand up to his mouth again, kissing her knuckles once more. Bianca sniffed. "Clove and Cato branded me." She said agonizingly.

"They did what? Where?" He asked. Bianca moved to pull back her jacket. Adam helped her pull it down her back, revealing the number '2' burned into her shoulder. Of course. The District 2 tributes. Adam softly placed his fingers on her arm as he looked down at the burn. It would be permanent. It was blazed right into her flesh. His eyes widened. "Bianca." He murmured, trying to face her again. Bianca blinked up at his eyes.

"Lets not talk about it anymore." She said softly. Adam watched as another tear rolled down her cheek. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, softly breathing against his neck. Adam held her carefully in his sweating hands, staring at the fire with blurry eyes. He stroked Bianca's cheek softly, brushing a tear away, and shut his eyes. Katniss and Maya glanced at one another across the fire.

"Are they going to be okay like that?" Katniss asked in a whisper, gesturing to Adam and Bianca, lying against the slope of the cave. Maya smiled watching them.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine."

* * *

><p>The morning sun shone down on them, and the sound of mockingjays echoed softly through the trees, chirping at one another. Katniss smiled as she whistled up at them.<p>

"You try." She muttered, looking at Rue. Rue made her own call and listened contently to the mockingjays mimic it.

"It's beautiful." Rue said, deep in thought, with eyes wide with wonder.

"Yep. And do you know what time it is?" Katniss asked, getting ready to stand. Rue shrugged.

"Nobody knows what time it is." She muttered. Katniss rolled her eyes.

"I mean it's time to go." She said, pulling herself to her feet. She extended a hand to Rue, pulling her up. "Come on, the plan doesn't wait for anyone." Yes, a plan. They had devised another way outsmart Cato, Clove and Marvel. Earlier that morning, Rue spotted their three rivals setting up camp around the Cornucopia with their new friend, a boy from District 3. They had piled up all the supplies into a giant pyramid and were waiting for someone to test them.

"You heading off?" Owen asked as Katniss brushed passed him.

"Yeah. We'll see you when we get back." She sighed, grabbing her backpack. Owen gulped.

"You sure you'll be alright? Just you two on your own?" He asked. Katniss chuckled, looking back at him.

"It'll be easy. Rue sets up some fires to distract them and I find a way to hit one of their mines." She explained smoothly.

"Alright. But you know we can always help." Maya insisted. Katniss smiled softly.

"It's okay. We can manage. Right, Rue?" She asked, looking back at her. Rue grinned, nodding in return.

"Okay. Come back safely, alright?" Maya called as they ventured into the forest together.

"We will! Won't be long!" Rue called, waving at her. Maya waved back feebly, before returning the hand to her lap. Owen was staring out ahead, chewing on the inside of his lip.

"What are you pondering about there, Einstein?" She asked. Owen glanced up at her.

"The plan." He responded.

"This plan's easier than the last one, Katniss and Rue can pull it off." Maya shrugged.

"Maybe they can. But something doesn't feel right." Owen muttered, concentrated on sharpening his sword. Maya laughed slightly.

"What? Bad vibes?" She asked teasingly. Owen grinned for a moment, briefly.

"Real bad vibes." He uttered. "I had a nightmare last night. I never have nightmares." Owen murmured. Maya leaned forward on her knees, hesitating to ask. But she found the confidence.

"What happened in the nightmares?" She asked slowly. Owen swallowed bitterly as he ran the rock across his blade again.

"Death." He pressed the rock so hard against his blade that it slipped off. Maya jumped at the sudden movement, thinking that Owen had injured himself. Instead he sighed and picked the rock up again. "It's a bad omen. I know it is." Maya's eyes fell at the dread in his voice.

"I thought you didn't believe in that hocus-pocus?" She asked.

"We're not in Toronto anymore, Maya. The time to have an open mind is now." Owen said, running the rock along his knife. Maya looked up at him, feeling her nerves returning to her.

Adam peeped his head out of the cave, blinking at the sunlight.

"Morning." Adam nodded at them. Maya grinned shaking her head.

"There's nothing like taking a thirty minute nap after sleeping all night is there?" She muttered, washing some blood off her bow. Adam stretched, grinning.

"For your information, it was well needed. And well received." He grumbled, yawning. Owen shook his head, glancing at Maya who rolled her eyes. "Where's Bianca?" He asked, jumping to try and shake himself out of his groggy state.

"She's sitting out by the river." Maya told him.

"What time are we kicking off with plan two?" Adam asked, picking up his backpack.

"It's already in action." Maya uttered. Adam frowned unsurely, glancing around.

"So… what? Katniss and Rue just want us to stay here?" He asked, staring down at her.

"Yeah." She nodded. Adam uneasily stepped off a rock.

"Alright. Well, Katniss does know best, right?" He said unsurely, glancing back at Maya. She smiled at him.

"I guess so." She grumbled. She noticed how he was inching away towards the river, and sighed heavily "Go on." She nodded, rolling her eyes. He smiled slightly at her.

"Be right back." He murmured. Adam turned away from her, starting his trek. He took the hike down to the river, trudging through the dirt and grass. He spotted Bianca there, sitting by the edge, with her feet in. As he grew nearer, he saw her cleaning the wounds on her legs, with her pants pulled up to her knees. Bianca heard someone approaching and looked back at him.

"Well this is fun." She said sarcastically, returning to her cuts.

"Yeah, must be." He said softly. He dropped his backpack next to her and sat down by her side. A cut at her shin was still bleeding. "You shouldn't pick at your scabs."

"You shouldn't talk." Bianca muttered back, grinning slightly. Adam smirked.

"Back to your old ways, are you?" He asked, squinting down at her. Bianca sighed, running water over her leg, washing the blood off.

"You know me. I can't keep a certain attitude for a long period of time." She said, watching the blood trickle down her shin. Adam shrugged, examining Bianca's focused face.

"Why not?" He asked hopefully. Bianca looked up at him as she washed the water over her wound. She sighed, looking down into the water.

"Adam…" She began. The way she said his name sent tingles down his spine. He shuddered, clearing his throat.

"Bianca, I… last night. It was…" He trailed off. His mind pulled a blank trying to describe it. Bianca smiled as Adam stuttered in a loop.

"Nice?" She finished, looking up at him. He blushed, knowing that he must've looked stupid stammering like that.

"Yeah, nice." He murmured, picking up a pebble. He pushed his arm back and tossed it into the river. It hit a place further downstream, probably getting carried away in the current. Bianca bit the inside of her cheek softly, peering over the water. She looked down at her hands.

"Are you saying that you'd, you know, do it again? Perhaps?" She shrugged. Adam looked up at her, watching her as she soothed the wound over again with water. It was bleeding less by then.

"I, uhh…" He muttered, moving a hand along the grass. Bianca grinned, noticing as he shifted closer to her.

"Smooth, Torres." She chuckled sarcastically, shaking her head. Adam's lips twisted into a grin.

"I know." He sighed, nodding, semi-pleased with himself and semi-embarrassed at the same time.

"Anyway," Bianca mumbled, "You were saying?" She asked hopefully, drying her hands on her pants. She looked up at him as he shrugged.

"I was just saying that…" Adam stammered, nervous as Bianca's eyes caught his. "Uhh…" He murmured. Bianca leaned sideways slightly, moving closer to his neck. "Y-you know, if – if you ever wanted to, um… do that again." He muttered, as Bianca moved closer. "I suppose I…" Adam instinctively slid an arm around Bianca's waist, clutching her softly. "You know, I wouldn't – I wouldn't mind." He murmured, as she rested her head comfortably on his shoulder, leaving her hand on his lap. Adam pulled her against him, swaying with the grass. Finally. He leaned down and turned his head, pressing his lips to her temple. He pulled away, but his lips lingered near her skin. He was looking out over the water, watching some wildlife buzzing by the riverside.

Adam felt a small pinch at his leg, making him pull away from her temple and look down. Bianca's fingers were drawing circles on his kneecap and pulling at the fabric of his pants. Adam blinked, glancing at her. He scanned her face, seeing the look of fondness in her eyes. He watched her hand, and looked down at his own, resting on the grass. He licked his lips, putting two and two together. Adam brought up a hand and carefully brought it across his lap. He lay a finger on the top of her hand and traced it down to her thumb. Bianca hesitated, biting her lip softly as her finger caught his. She pulled his hand back, letting his palm rest over the back of her hand. Adam slide his fingers through the gaps between hers, clutching her softly. She squeezed back, smiling faintly. Adam let out a soft sigh of relief, holding her hand tighter with a small grin. "Well," He began, "This is different." He uttered teasingly. Bianca giggled against him.

"Yeah. It is." She agreed. "Funny how being stuck in a life or death game makes you realize things." She muttered. Adam blinked, sucking on the inside of his cheek.

"Like what?" He asked hopefully. Bianca felt her eyes widen at the question. Adam could sense her discomfort and looked down at her. They locked eyes, just like the first time they met.

"Well, you remember…" She sighed, trying. She slid her other hand up his arm, holding onto his shoulder.

"Remember what?" He breathed, watching her eyes.

"I was a jerk, wasn't I?" Bianca asked suddenly. Adam frowned.

"No you weren't." He said defensively.

"At the start of last year? Remember?" Bianca reminded him. Adam's grin faded as the memories came back to him. He was in a horrible mental place because of her at that time.

"You apologized on during the interviews. It's in the past, Bee." He said. Bianca glanced down at his lips as he spoke, frowning at his words.

"Well… are you sure?" She asked. Adam nodded, feeling his a jolt in his chest as Bianca leaned forward eagerly.

"I'm sure." He uttered. Bianca impatiently pressed her lips onto his. _Finally_. Adam returned the kiss softly as Bianca shifted against him. She brought her hand up to the side of his face, holding him by his jawbone as she stroked his cheek. She pulled away suddenly, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch." She breathed, kissing him again.

"It's alright." He muttered between the kisses, leaning down against her to deepen them. He felt Bianca's grip tighten against his hand, holding him urgently as she planted kiss after kiss onto his lips. Adam tilted his head, gaining more access to her as his heart racing wildly in his chest. A roar of an explosion soared through the air, shakily breaking them apart.

"What was that?" She uttered, staring in the direction in came rom. Adam watched as the explosion shot over the trees. He grinned slightly.

"Katniss." He answered, looking back down at her. She smiled.

"Katniss?" She asked, leaning towards him. They bumped noses accidentally.

"Katniss Everdeen, District 12." Adam teased, mimicking Effie.

"Dork." Bianca giggled as she leaned in to another kiss.

"Guys!" Came a shout. They broke apart again.

"What? What?" Adam blurted out, shocked at the intrusion. He stared back, seeing Maya and Owen come running down the slope, backpacks in hand.

"Story to intrude on you love-fest but we have a problem!" Maya stated as they reared the river. Bianca rolled her eyes, letting go of Adam's hand. She moved away from him, pulling down the rolled up ends of her pants.

"What? What's the problem?" Adam grunted, glancing back at Bianca as she turned away from him to put on her shoes.

"Katniss has already blown up Cato's stash but Rue hasn't even lit the second fire yet." Maya explained. Adam shrugged carelessly. Bianca sighed, using Adam's shoulders to ease herself to her feet.

"So?" Adam asked.

"And we haven't heard Rue's song through the mockingjays." Owen added. Adam paused, peering up at them.

"Do you think she's – "

"I don't know who but somebody's got her." Maya breathed. Adam's eyes widened.

"Come on." Owen grunted, holding a hand out to him. Adam took it after some hesitation and was pulled to his feet.

"We have to go after her." Maya said, grabbing Adam's bag from the floor. She shoved it into his hands.

"We should go over to where the second fire is supposed to be and see if Rue's alright." Adam ordered, hauling the bag over his shoulders. Maya scanned over the forest, hoping to see Rue running for them. But the paths towards them were empty.

"You good, Matlin?" Owen asked, striding passed her, already on his way to the second fire.

"Trying to be." Maya said uneasily, following him, clutching her bow in her hand. Adam walked after them, but paused, turning back to Bianca who was close by.

"What?" She muttered.

"Bee." He returned, with a hand out towards her. Bianca glanced up at Maya and Owen, walking along ahead of them. "We have to find her." Adam said sternly. Bianca tore her gaze away from Owen and Maya, and looked down at Adam's hand. She grasped it firmly. Adam strode forward, pulling her along as his fingers slipped through hers.

"The fire should've been that way!" Maya called, looking back at them. She did a double take, noticing their hands. Maya looked forward again and nudged Owen's arm. "Wow, look at Jack and Rose back there." She grumbled. Owen glanced back at the two, hand-in-hand, muttering things to one another. He looked forward again as they slid through the trees.

"At least they're getting some." He grumbled, smirking. Maya grinned at him, shaking her head.

"There." Adam said from behind them. He and Bianca caught up with them, peering at an open area amongst the trees. Adam pointed at it. "There's where the fire was supposed to be." As they neared the area, he saw the stack of woods and leaves. Completely unlit.

"Jesus." Maya breathed, as they walked beside it. "Rue can light anything on fire. Something's up."

"I told you something didn't feel right about today, Maya." Owen grunted angrily from her side.

"I know. I felt it too." Maya confessed, shoving a branch out of her way. "Oh, hey, I just realized something." She said suddenly. "The four of us are actually working together for once." She sighed. Owen rolled her eyes at her, hitting her shoulder playfully. She giggled, moving along. They scoped the area, searching up the trees for any sign of Rue.

"Owen!" Came a snarl. They jumped, turning around to see Katniss. She looked out of breath as the others came into view. "Bianca, Adam, Maya! What are you doing away from the base?" Katniss asked eagerly, stepping towards them.

"We knew something was wrong. Where's Rue?" Bianca asked. Katniss ran her fingers through her hair, looking back at the unlit fire.

"I don't know. Come on, let's go! We have to find her." She breathed, egging onwards. The five of them trod through another set of bushes and wildlife, only to be met with a scream.

"Katniss!" Katniss's eyes widened.

"Rue!" She called back, darting sideways. They chased after Katniss, batting away the branches in their way. "Rue!" Katniss breathed, skidding to her knees by her. She was in a trap, shrieking in fear and scrambling beneath the ropes.

"Katniss!" She cried. Katniss quickly took out a blade and began sawing through the ropes.

"Rue! Rue, it's okay! We're here, we're here, shh! Don't worry, we're getting you out." Katniss breathed, taking the trap apart.

"We should keep a look out." Owen muttered to Maya.

"You getting that bad feeling again?" Maya asked softly, as Adam and Bianca stood above Katniss. Owen glanced around nervously.

"Yeah, it's here again." He gulped looking down at her. Rue broke free, rushing into Katniss's arms. Maya nodded at the slope to their right.

"You take that side, I'll take the other." She whispered to Owen.

"Got it." He said, slipping away from her to follow her orders. Maya hid amongst the trees, climbing up the small slope.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Katniss asked, holding the sides of Rue's face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine!" Rue uttered, holding onto Katniss's wrists.

"We should get out of here." Bianca said, looking up at Adam.

"The sooner we get back to the base, the better." He said, clutching onto her hand tighter as they looked worryingly at each other. There was a crunch of leaves as something dropped. They all looked up. Marvel plunged into the center of the pit, breathing like an animal. Katniss let go of Rue and quickly had her bow at the ready. Marvel charged with an arm cocked back, spear in hand. Both Adam and Bianca sprinted away as the spear launched in their direction. Katniss aimed and missed, but another arrow came out from the trees, hitting him square in the chest. Marvel stumbled back, hitting the ground. He was still.

"Rue?" Bianca exclaimed from the side. Katniss turned back quickly, watching the small girl shakily remove a bloodied spear from her abdomen.

"R… Rue?" Katniss breathed. Maya walked out from the bushes, glancing at Marvel's body before turning to where Rue, Adam, Bianca and Katniss were. Rue stumbled, losing balance. "Rue!" Katniss shouted, catching her. She fell to her knees, cradling Rue's body against her.

"Katniss." Rue whimpered. The blood flow at her abdomen was heavy, her little hands were trembling against Katniss's. Bianca drove her fingers through her hair, staring down at Rue as the tears flooded her eyes.

"God… God, no…" She uttered, shaking her head. Adam grasped her arm, sliding his fingers along her before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Katniss…" Rue repeated, her eyes flickered for a moment as she faded slightly.

"No, Rue! Don't!" Katniss bellowed, shaking her. Adam's brow furrowed as he stared down at them. He blinked, thinking hard suddenly.

"Guys…" He breathed, feeling his spine straighten alertly.

"Rue, Rue, please…" Katniss breathed, stroking her hair softly. Adam's eyes widened.

"Guys! Why hasn't the canon gone off?" He asked loudly. Rue looked up at Katniss, who paused as well. Bianca stared at Adam with teary eyes, growing bigger as the same question now pestered her. Why _hadn't_ the canon gone off? After a small gasp, there was a loud thud behind them as a body hit the ground.

"No!" Owen screeched, charging from the bushes. Adam and Bianca turned back quickly. Marvel stood uneasily on his wobbling feet, with red sores around eyes from the poison ivy, and a bloodied arrow hanging out of his chest. But it was Maya who lay face-up on the forest floor. With a small, silver spear jabbed in her abdomen. And suddenly, the canon blasted. Owen jumped from the slope with a boulder in hand and slammed it to the back of Marvel's head with a scream. Marvel fell forward as blood spurted from the back of his skull and lips. The canon fired a second time.

"What?" Adam breathed. "Maya?" He uttered, staring at her body in confusion. He blinked, looking back at Rue.

"Sing me a song." Rue whispered to Katniss, who was glaring up at where Maya lay in horror and disbelief. Adam spun around with widening eyes as realization washed over him.

"Maya?" He shouted, pushing away from Bianca. An agonizing gasp left his ribs as he saw Maya's eyes wide open, blood oozing from the spear in her abdomen. "Maya!" He screamed. Bianca grabbed Adam by his arms, pulling him away from her. "Maya! Maya! No! Please! Bianca!" He screeched, digging his feet into the mud as he forced his way forward. But Maya's eyes were focused on the sky. Her heart, once so powerful, had stopped. "This can't – this isn't…" Adam stammered. A growl ripped through his chest as he shoved Bianca away from him. "Marvel!" He roared, skidding to his side. He took out the knife from his belt and started lashing out on him, screeching and cursing, blinded by animalistic fury.

"Adam! Adam, stop! There's nothing we can do to save her!" Bianca cried as tears poured down her face.

"I'm sorry…" Owen muttered, shaking his head. "I... I'm so sorry." He whispered, collapsing to his knees. He pressed his head against the forest floor, driving his fingers into his hair, tugging at clumps of it as he shook, crying hard into the leaves beside her.

"I hate you! I hate you! You ruined my – you ruined my fricken life I hate you!" Adam shouted as he slashed as Marvel's lifeless body, now covered in open wounds and drenched in blood.

"Adam stop!" Owen bellowed into the ground. Adam shakily dropped the knife, bringing his bloodied hands to his face as he rocked back and forth, breathing harshly through his fingers.

"Maya!" He called desperately, crawling over to her body. His hands shuddered over her as he mouth gaped apart. "Maya!" The colored was rushing from her face. Her eyes were glassy and frozen behind her glasses, and she was bleeding heavily into the ground. "Maya! Maya…" Adam slumped over her body, grasping her pale hand in his blood covered one. "Maya, you can't leave me! You can't…" He cried, tugging at her. Bianca sunk against a tree, staring into the nothingness, shaking as she huffed with tears. "You can't leave me, please… please…" Adam whimpered, trembling violently over her. The area was silent as they listened to Adam gasping hysterically for air, roaring with tears as he held Maya's body. Katniss stroked Rue's hair softly, watching as Rue blinked up at her. Katniss shakily opened her quivering lips, and from them she sang as followed.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow _

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes _

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you._

_._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... How're you feeling?...**


	6. The First

**'District 13'**

_**Chapter 6: The First**_

Bianca stood there with her eyes closed, listening to the soft birds chirping around them, and the crickets squeaking in the bushes. Adam was at the river, staring bitterly across it as he washed the blood from his body. It was peaceful then. Even while Katniss placed each flower carefully around Rue, making her look her best for when her body had to be taken away. Rue looked like she was happy maybe, or something along the lines safe. Owen kneeled down in the grass. His lips were shivering as he reached forward.

"You won't be needing these where you're going, kid." He said softly, pulling Maya's glasses off her nose. He folded them in his hands, nervously tapping them against his palm. "You don't mind me keeping them for a bit, do you?" He asked, looking down at her pale face. He almost expected a response. "Course you don't. You can't even hear me." Owen gulped, putting the glasses into his inside pocket. He patted it safely and looked back down at her. Her brow was furrowed, still frozen from those 5 seconds of fear she felt just before her abrupt, silent death. "I, uh…" Owen stammered, looking down at himself. His eyes were watering again. Owen pulled a ring off his marriage finger and glanced back down at Maya. "This one was my favorite." He said, smiling slightly. He licked his lips and reached for Maya's neck, exposing a small silver necklace she wore with a few symbols attached to it. "But I already told you that a few days ago, didn't I?" He asked softly. Owen opened the necklace, and slid his ring along the chain. He closed it, pushing his ring to the front. His ring lay just below her collarbone, resting against her stationary chest. He frowned as his eyes stung harder. "You, umm…" He gulped, placing a hand against her shoulder.

"You take good care of that ring, okay?" He asked, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. "Take good care of it." He repeated. Owen sniffed, quickly wiping a tear away before Katniss or Bianca could see. "So, umm… it's about that time when there's only one thing really left to say… And, I uh…" He bit his lip, shaking his head. He chuckled slightly. "I don't want to say it. But, umm…" He slowly looked back up at her face again, expressionless, empty. Completely in contrast to how she was around him before. Owen took in a quick breath. "Goodbye, Maya." He said hoarsely. He ran a hand over his mouth, grasping his jaw. Owen shook his head, in disbelief at how painful the phrase actually was. Bianca couldn't stand watching her, once strong friend, Owen, become a ruined man. She turned away, stepping down a slope carefully until she reached Adam. He was knee deep in a slow cold pool, sitting against a rock. His shirt was still covered in blotches of Marvel and Maya's blood and his hands were pink with the faded crimson stains. Bianca trudged into the water and buried herself back into his neck, grasping onto him even if she could smell the metallic blood on his body. Adam softly held her against him, staring down indifferently at the rocks on the lake bottom. Above them, Owen breathed out uneasily, almost in relief. He shut his eyes, attempting to mentally turn back time. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Owen, time to go." Katniss said. Owen pulled away from his hands quickly, trying to show that he was just as strong as he was at the beginning of the games. He sighed a deep sigh as Katniss helped him to his feet. With a final stare and a nod, he took a step away from Maya and Rue. But Katniss grabbed his arm. "Owen." She muttered. Katniss was staring up at something, an invisible force. She kissed her fingers and raised her hand, holding up three fingers. Owen blinked at her, unsure as to what she was doing. He stared up at the symbol she showed to them. To the people. Owen looked up at the area, kissed his fingers and raised his own hand. Bianca peered up at them, wondering why they had three fingers raised at the nothingness. She pulled away from Adam slightly. She knew it was the most honorable gesture, or something along those lines at least.

"Adam." She breathed, gazing at Katniss and Owen in wonder. Adam moved away from the rock, pushing through the water. He looked back at Bianca, holding his hand out to her. She gazed up into his eyes and took it, following him onto shore. They reached dry land and took a deep breath. Bianca and Adam kissed their fingertips and held them up in the same direction. Katniss glanced at them, and raised her voice suddenly.

"Panem _will_ hear us!" She called. The four of them glared up at the trees, knowing that somewhere, someplace; an entire world was watching. An entire world was hearing.

And sure enough, within a bright crowded room, the mighty Seneca's eyes widened at the screen, where the four tributes turned and trudged away from the two lifeless small bodies. "Uh-oh, this isn't good." Seneca muttered uneasily, shaking his head as he stood to his feet. He charged to the exit doors. "No. No, this is not good." He repeated, storming to find President Snow.

* * *

><p><em>Toronto.<em>

Drew burst through the hospital doors, rushing down the flickering halls. His eyes were red with stinging tears as he fumbled passed the crowds of nurses and doctors.

"Where is she?" He asked, out of breath. Marisol stared up at him as he breathed deeply over her. "Where is she?" He bellowed.

"Drew! Can you be quiet! Some people over here and trying to cope!" Tristan bellowed. By his side, Tori had her face in Zig's shoulder. Zig was shielding his face. He was crying. They all were.

"Marisol, where is she?" Drew asked again, quieter this time. Marisol glared at him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She pulled him down to her.

"Drew… Katie's baby sister just died. Okay? She's dead, Drew… She's not coming back." She reminded him in a dark voice. "So if you expect to just go in there and yell at Katie for what I know you're going to yell at her about, then I suggest you go home before I knock you out and drag you back there myself." Marisol threatened with her panther-like stare. Drew glared back at her, grasping her wrist.

"I'm here because I'm her boyfriend. And I need to be there for her because her baby sister's dead and not coming back. Understood?" Drew asked, pulling Marisol's hand off of him. "Now where is she?" He asked again. A door closed softly as a small face appeared. Drew glanced up, watching as Clare stepped away from a light brown door. Her eyes were red from crying, and her face was pale.

"She's in there." She uttered, without looking up at him. Drew licked his lips, stepping away from Marisol. He hugged Clare briefly.

"Thank you." He said as he pulled away from her. Clare didn't respond, nor did she hug him back. She was gone. Drew moved away from her and pulled open the door. He peered around the room, searching. Katie Matlin lay in a light blue gown and was tucked into her rickety hospital bed. Drew shut the door behind him and rushed to her side. "Katie." He breathed, kissing her forehead, cupping her cheeks. He pulled away, leaning on the side of the bed. Her heavy eyes found his.

"Drew." She muttered. Drew blinked looking down at her body then back at her.

"Katie…" He began, looking up at her white, emotionless face. "Maya wouldn't have wanted you to try and kill yourself. She would've wanted you to – "

"Who the hell are you to tell me what Maya wanted and didn't want?" Katie cut passed him in a hoarse voice. She gulped as her eyes began to sting again.

"I… I'm sorry, I just… I really can't lose you." Drew covered quickly. He looked up at her cold eyes, staring him down. "Katie, I can't lose you. I can't begin to imagine how lonely life would be without Maya _and_ you, and…" He trailed off, unable to say his brother's name. Katie's eyes widened, already knowing just who Drew meant.

"Drew, you don't think – "

"There can only be one winner."

"Drew!" Katie snapped. The raise in her voice made him alert. She grasped the side of his face, watching the pain in his eyes. "You can't think like that right now, okay? You just can't." She said, stroking his jaw softly. Drew shook his head.

"Katie, I have to accept the possibility of Adam – "

"Drew, please stop…" Katie muttered, cutting passed him. She looked up at him with tortured, pleading eyes. "I will never accept the fact that Maya is gone. Do you understand?"

"But – "

"Don't. Maybe you can do that with Adam but there's no way I will ever accept this. Don't tell me that in the future it'll brush over. Because I know that. I know it will." She said. Drew stared at Katie's trembling hands. "But the truth is that now is now, and now it's not brushing over. That's what you should accept." Her voice became softer as she spoke, growing tired of arguing. Tired of the pain. Tired of shock. Knowing that somebody, once so tangible and close, had slipped away and wasn't coming back. Drew pulled her forward, pressing his lips to hers. The affection just made the pain between them worsen. They pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. Drew sighed.

"We're going to get through this." He murmured against her. Katie nodded slightly. "We're going to get through this without… Maya. And without… Adam…" He breathed, clutching her hands tightly. Katie bit the inside of her lip hard as she felt another fit coming on. "And nobody's going to kill themselves to cope, alright? It'll just be you and me, getting through this. Okay? Promise me that. Promise me that it'll be just us, doing just that."

There was brief hesitation in the room as Katie breathed out shakily.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><em>The arena.<em>

It was silent. They were marching through the grass and dirt in utter silence. Nobody dared to say a single thing. The only one talking had been Katniss. She was far ahead of them though, calling for him, rushing through the bushes.

"Peeta?" She would yell every now and then. Behind her Adam, Bianca and Owen were cold and shaken. They didn't look at each other, Adam didn't even take Bianca hand. Every lively aspect about them had been drained entirely. Then suddenly there was a gasp.

"Here to finish me off, sweetheart?" Katniss froze at the croaky voice before storming in its direction.

"Peeta?" She called again, scanning the ground. She jumped as a pair of eyes opened and peered at her, along with a set of teeth. "Peeta!" Relief washed over her chest as she collapsed to his side.

"Horray." Owen grumbled unenthusiastically. Bianca and Adam looked back at his miserable mug of a face. "I'll go find shelter." He said, storming in the opposite direction down the stream. Bianca looked up at Adam, hoping that perhaps he'd show her that warmth that he always had for her. Instead he too walked away, assisting Katniss and Peeta.

"Adam." Peeta grinned as Katniss pulled the mud from his face. "You're alright."

"Just about." Adam said, pulling Peeta's arm around his neck.

"Why? You injured?" Peeta asked. Adam paused as the memory of Maya's death ran through him again. Katniss glanced up at him, then back at Peeta.

"Maya's dead. So is Rue." She said to him. Adam's lips twitched at the mention of their names. He started helping Peeta, whose mouth was gaping like a goldfish, to his feet.

"Dead?" Peeta exclaimed.

"Dead. Marvel got them both." Katniss confirmed as Peeta was lifted to his feet.

"Owen's finding shelter downstream." Bianca said. With a final glance at Adam, Katniss gestured for them to continue after Owen. They hobbled down the wet rocks and slippery mud until the found Owen sat crossed legged on the ground, staring out at the water.

"Back there." He muttered, without looking at them. Bianca whizzed into the cave, desperate to be alone for as long as she possibly could. Adam insisted to help Katniss with Peeta, leading them to the river. They almost had to roll him into the water, where they cleaned his torso and upper body wounds. Dragging him back to the cave, Katniss could see just how bad Peeta's leg wound has become. After letting Peeta relax on his back she pulled at Peeta's clothing to get a better look at the wound. Her eyes widened in horror at the devastating state it was in, oozing with blood and pus. Adam turned, already telling himself that this was the end for Peeta. Peeta had blood poisoning. Infection and germs were spreading quickly from the wound. Adam sat at the far end of the cave, staring at the wall blankly.

"Adam?" Katniss called shakily, terrified at Peeta's state. She looked up at him as he lay down softly. "Adam? I need you..." Katniss said. Adam lay down comfortingly, blinking at the ceiling. "Adam, please, I need your help…" Katniss trailed off as Adam turned his back to her, rolling onto his side. Bianca could just see the desperation in Katniss's eyes as she glanced back at Peeta's wound. "Adam, please!" She said through her teeth. The boy didn't move. His arms folded and he was silent. It wasn't his fault that he had lost the energy to help. He was shattered. That was it. Peeta grasped Katniss's hand softly.

"Let him be. He's hurting. Everyone is." He said, pulling Katniss back to him. "Come on, it's fine."

"When has it ever been fine, Peeta?" She snapped, pulling at his pants to uncover the wound. Peeta rested his head back, watching her as she helplessly tried to do anything she could to save him. Night fell over them all after hours of nothing but soft mutters between Katniss and Peeta. She gave him a comforting kiss on the cheek, stroking his hair. There is a crack in the air as the voice of Claudius Templesmith echoes around them. He says a feast is in order. There was no response within the cave until he added a few extra details.

"Each one of you needs something desperately. Each of you will find that something in a backpack, marked with your district number, at the Cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance."

There was a struggle between Katniss and Peeta as he refused to let her risk her life out there for him. But it was settled as Katniss vowed to stay by his side. Bianca could tell though, that Katniss was going to have to go back on that promise. There was a soft clunk outside, making Katniss instinctively pull out her bow and Bianca reach for her knives. But Owen came back into the cave with a parachute. It was from Haymitch to Katniss and Peeta.

"Here." Owen grunted, shoving it into Katniss's hands. He stormed away again, keeping guard outside. Katniss eagerly opened it to find a container of hot soup. There was a note of the side. Haymitch wanted a kiss. A real kiss. Katniss uneasily looked up at Peeta.

"Look what Haymitch as sent for you. Soup." She said, inching closer to him. As she pushed the first spoonful into his mouth he was delighted at the substance, but had no appetite even after starving for so long.

"Katniss, if I don't make it through to the – "

"Peeta, shut up. Eat." She said.

"No, Katniss, I need to say this! If I don't make it back – "

"Stop! Don't talk like that!" She snapped irritably. Bianca looked up at them, listening in on the conversation. Adam had been looking away from them for hours. Huddled up by himself at the far end of the cave, with his jacket over his face. Bianca thought that perhaps he was crying, and didn't want The Capitol to see.

"We have to consider it." Peeta said. Katniss glared at him, shoving another spoonful of soup into his mouth. He swallowed hard, pushing her hand away when she offered him another. "Katniss, if I die – "

"Peeta, don't!" She slammed the soup down, spilling some of the precious liquid. He tried to open his mouth to speak again but Katniss impulsively silenced him with a kiss. She curled against him, making it count. Bianca looked away, she smirked slightly. "Don't." Katniss repeated, pulling back to retrieve the soup. Peeta blinked at her as she fed him another spoonful.

"But, Katniss – "

"Peeta, don't you dare. No more kisses for you." She grumbled, twirling the spoon in the soup. Peeta stared at her for a moment but felt his lips twirl into a slight smile. Bianca frowned as she saw something shining at the bottom of the bag Haymitch sent them. She tilted the bag her way, examining it.

"If I shut up, do I get more kisses?" He asked. Katniss smiled.

"Maybe." She said, leaning in to give him another mouthful of soup. Peeta flinched at a sudden pain in his leg, making Katniss look worryingly back down again.

"Katniss." Bianca whispered. Katniss whipped her head in her direction, surprised by her sudden comment. Bianca tilted the bag her way, gesturing to it. Katniss leaned forward. At the bottom of the bag was a small vile of familiar looking liquid.

"Hang on. Get some shut-eye for a bit, you need it." Katniss said to Peeta, moving away from him. She set the soup down by the back, turning her back to Peeta so that he wouldn't be able to see. Peeta closed his eyes, sighing softly. Katniss picked up the vial and dabbed a bit of the substance on her fingertip. She tasted it. By the sweetness of it, she knew exactly what it was. Sleep syrup. She looked up at Bianca.

"What is it?" Bianca asked. Katniss glanced back at Peeta and back at her.

"Sleep syrup." She responded. It took her a moment before she realized just what she had to do. She poured the syrup into the soup, mixing it in well, hiding the vial. Owen rushed back in at that moment. He was stunned to see the soup, perplexed by its bright color.

"Nice, umm… soup." He murmured.

"Thanks I guess?" Katniss said. Owen grinned momentarily as an idea crossed his mind.

"Hey, Kat… Umm…" He trailed off as Katniss moved back to Peeta's side. She looked back up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said, turning away. Katniss sighed and looked back at Peeta.

"Hey, I just realized, you didn't finish your soup." She muttered. Peeta raised an eyebrow and opened his eyes to see her.

"There's only a couple of sips left. You're doing to make me finish it?" He asked.

"Yes." Katniss said simply. He obliged and parted his thin lips. Katniss shoved the liquid in. Peeta frowned.

"It's sweeter than it was earlier." He stated. Katniss shrugged, quickly feeding him some more.

"I crushed up some berries into it. Sugar berries." She lied. Peeta swallowed, cringing at the sweetness.

"Sugar berries? Strange, I've never really heard of those. Are you sure we have these back home?" He asked. Katniss shoved in another mouthful. Just one more gulp should do the trick.

"Yeah, my mother uses it for jam." She said. Come on, one more gulp. She shoved it in, finishing the soup. Bianca waited intensely, hoping for something climatic. Peeta swallowed, looking up at her questioningly.

"Are you sure?" He insisted. Katniss smiled faintly, though she felt like what she had done was unforgiveable.

"Just close your eyes." She said. He started blinking, like he was fighting to stay away.

"Katniss." He grumbled, coughing. "Katniss, what did you put in the soup?" Katniss pressed a finger to his lips, hushing him. Owen looked up, hearing the commotion. "Katniss! What did you put in the s… soup…" He was fading, fast. In a matter of seconds his head fell back and he was unconscious.

"What _did_ you put in the soup?" Owen asked.

"Sleep syrup." Bianca and Katniss returned. Katniss stood to her feet, hauling her bow and arrows towards her.

"Where are you going?" Bianca asked.

"Didn't you hear Claudius? He says there's a feast at the Cornucopia at dawn, one that has things that each District needs. Yours too. It's late, we can make it if we move now." Katniss said. Owen and Bianca glanced at one another.

"But what about Cato and Clove?" She asked. "They could be waiting for us."

"I'm going, you're staying." Katniss said coldly, facing them at the cave exist. "Keep watch and look after Peeta." She ordered, pulling her backpack over her. Bianca was enraged at the idea.

"No. I'm coming with you." She shuddered, standing to grab her backpack.

"Bianca – "

"No, Katniss!" She protested, sending a jump through the cave. She licked her lips. "I'm not letting you go alone." She breathed, now at her side.

"Why not?" She asked. Bianca's eyes flickered to the floor nervously as the words fought out of her mouth.

"I'm not letting anything happen to anyone in here ever again, got it?" She said, lifting her bag onto her shoulders. "We leave. Now." She looked around at the cave. Adam was at the end, awake now, staring at her. He was paler than ever with dark circles under his eyes. His cheeks were wet. Just as Bianca thought, he had been crying for Maya. Adam's eyes pleaded for her to stay but she simply couldn't. "Now." Bianca said again, rushing away from sight. Katniss glanced around worryingly, but Owen gave her a reassuring nod. With that, she chased after Bianca under the moonlight.

"The hell was that about?" She asked once they reached the trees.

"The hell was what about?" Bianca asked in a sigh. She fumbled ahead of her. Katniss rolled her eyes and ran after her.

"All that in the cave. All this. You and your fellow District 13 friends are so full of… heroics!" She exclaimed. Bianca moved onwards, refusing to reply. "Maya's death was not anyone's fault." She said suddenly. Bianca's fists tightened at her mention again. "There was nothing anyone could do to save her. Or… Rue."

"You don't know that."

"Excuse me?" Bianca turned to face her, losing it.

"You don't know that! Maybe there was something we could do! Anything! And we didn't! That's the worst part, isn't it? That we didn't?" She glared down at her. Katniss could see the tears in her eyes and immediately shook her head. She threw her arms at Bianca, grasping her in a tight embrace.

"Not in front of the Capitol, Bianca." She whispered into her ear. Bianca hugged her back tightly. Her eyes were stinging but her face was blank.

"I know." She said in return, looking over Katniss's shoulder. "We… we have to get to the Cornucopia. For Peeta." She said, pulling away from her.

"For Peeta." Katniss repeated. Bianca nodded softly, and pulling her away with her. They travelled upstream and through the trees for what seemed like endless hours. But the sun was starting to rise and they knew they were close. It was verging on bright as they arrived at the edge of the open field, staring at the Cornucopia. They saw the bags, lined up with their District numbers on them. Even 13. Katniss and Bianca scanned the area. "We should go now."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just am."

"The other bags haven't even been touched. Maybe they're just waiting for us to come out and get them." Bianca said worryingly. Katniss turned to her.

"Or, they haven't arrived yet." She said. Bianca looked unsurely back at the Cornucopia.

"On the count of three." She breathed, giving in to her. Katniss focused ahead of them. "One."

"Two."

"Three." She grunted. They sprinted out into the open field, rushing to the bags. But suddenly, a redheaded girl appeared. Fox-face. They backed away immediately. But she wasn't after them. She grabbed her District's bag and darted off. Katniss grabbed Bianca's arm and began running back to their bags. They both snatched the bag belonging to their District. Katniss fumbled to get it around her arm. As Bianca turned to make a run for it, her eyes widened. "Katniss, move!" She shouted suddenly. Katniss looked up just as Clove, standing meters away, tossed her knife. Bianca shoved Katniss out of the way. The blade whisked just under Bianca's jaw, slicing a thin cut under her throat.

"Bianca!" Katniss yelled from the floor as she collapsed into the grass facedown. Clove tossed another knife, forcing Katniss to scatter along the ground. It skimmed her forehead. Katniss barely had time to recover as Clove pounced on her, pinning her arms to the ground with her knees. Katniss looked over at Bianca, officially helpless. The girl was pulling at the grass. Katniss's eyes widened. Her hands were covered in blood. She was gasping and coughing, groaning into the dirt. "Bianca!" She yelled again. Clove rammed her fist into Katniss's throat, silencing her after a squeal of pain. Katniss couldn't breathe for a moment, but she felt Clove's weight shift. Clove stood, chasing after Bianca once she saw her struggling to her feet. She kicked Bianca to the ground and grabbed her wrist. She pulled out one of her longest knives and began shoving Bianca against the dirt.

"No!" Bianca screeched as Clove's motives became clear.

"No what?" Katniss breathed, dizzy from Clove's hit.

"No! No, no, no!" Bianca was squealing. Clove forced Bianca's palm to the ground and brought her knife up. Katniss's eyes widened as Clove slammed the knife into her hand. Bianca screamed in pain as Clove leaned her entire weight onto the knife, sliding it right through her flesh until the handle of the knife hit her skin. She got up and left her there, jumping over Katniss again, who was in a daze.

"I'll kill you. Nice and slow. Slice you up into a pretty little mess." Clove smirked, revealing an array of knives. Katniss frantically looked at her District 13 ally. She was groaning and crying out in frustration as she tried tugging at the blade. The blade that literally pinned her body into the dirt. She couldn't move. She was in such pain.

"Kat… niss…" She heard Bianca murmur. Clove looked over at her.

"By the way, I can't wait to get my hands on Adam." She giggled darkly. Bianca looked up with her red, zombie-like eyes. There was blood trickling from her lips. And to Katniss's horror, there was also a bleeding gash at her throat from where Clove's first blade had struck her earlier.

"Katniss."

"Bianca." She returned. As Clove pressed the knife softly against Katniss's face, Katniss knew that this was it. She and Bianca were going to die. Together, but nevertheless, they were going to die. This was the moment. She looked up at Clove, breathing heavily as she trailed the knife playfully along her face.

"It's no use." Clove sighed as Katniss tried to break away with a grunt. "You know what your helplessness reminds me of? That girl, what's her name… Killed yesterday by Marvel… What was her name?" Clove asked thoughtfully, tapping her knife against her lips. The name fought its way up Katniss's throat but she just couldn't say it. "Rue! That's it, isn't it? Rue! So glad that peevish little brat is out of the way. I wish I was there to watch her die. Thankfully though, I have you. And that lazy excuse of a woman over there…" Clove said, winking in Bianca's direction. Bianca was still fighting to crawl forward, but Katniss could hear her gasping for air by then. And the thing that could save Bianca was the bag just a few yards away from Katniss's fingers but she was so furious after Clove's comment about Rue that she couldn't think rationally. "Are you ready? I think I'll start off at your lips. You have such pretty lips. I'm sure Lover-Boy would agree with me." She teased. She dragged the knife over to her chin, increasing the pressure of the thin blade as she neared her lips. And just as it broke through Katniss's skin, Clove's entire weight as thrown off of her. Katniss blinked up at the sun as she heard a struggle. She looked up to see Thresh, backing Clove against the Cornucopia.

"What did you say about her?" He growled. Clove shook her head.

"Nothing! Nothing! I was saying nothing!" She insisted. Thresh flinched.

"Lies! You were talking about Rue! Did you kill her slowly, huh?" He asked.

"No! It wasn't me! I didn't kill her! Marvel did!" She pleaded. Thresh picked up a nearby rock and immediately Clove's eyes widened.

"You making fun of her death, eh?"

"No! No, I…" She watched as Thresh approached her, pulling the rock back. "Cato!" She screeched in terror. "Cato!"

"Clove?" Cato returned, from somewhere far in the woods. Too far to save her from her fate.

"Cato!" She screamed again. But the rock came smashing down on her temple. She collapsed. She wasn't bleeding, but there was a dent in the side of her face. Thresh had crushed her skull with one blow. As Thresh rushed at Katniss, she explained her alliance with Rue. With a threat and a warning, Thresh darted away, with his District bag in hand. Looking up at the girl in the grass, Katniss grabbed her own bag and ran towards her.

"Bianca? Bianca, can you hear me?" She asked desperately. She softly touched her shoulder, trying to soothe her as she whimpered and moaned in agony. Katniss looked at the blade, struck right through Bianca's hand and into the dirt.

"Clove?" Came Cato's voice, nearer than before. Katniss looked back at Bianca.

"Bianca, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do but it has to be done..." She said.

"What?" Bianca whispered. Katniss grabbed the blade's handle and yanked it out of her palm. She squirmed in pain, screaming into the dirt.

"Clove?" Cato must have been near by then. Too near to be safe.

"Bianca! We need to go! Now!" She instructed, grabbing her by her shoulder. She hauled Bianca to her feet and ran forward, pulling her along. She stumbled after Katniss, going as fast as she possibly could. They made their way into the bushes just as Cato collapsed onto his knees by Clove's side.

"Stay! Stay alive! Stay with me!" He begged. The mighty Cato had fallen. His guard was down. There was substance in him at last. "Clove!" He screeched, taking her hand in his. The canon fired. "Clove!" It came out as a cry as he collapsed over her body. Bianca and Katniss darted through the forest despite their injuries, but once they believed it was safe enough, Katniss pulled Bianca to a halt and made her sit down on the ground. A wheeze left her lips as her eyes found Katniss. Katniss frantically rummaged through her District bag, pulling out the medicine.

"Peeta…" Bianca whispered, warning her as she took a clump of the medicine onto the tip of her finger.

"There's more than enough for you both." Katniss breathed, quickly pressing the medicine to the cut at her throat. She had lost a lot of blood, Katniss could tell. She moved on to her hand, making her whimper in pain as she applied it. She was about to get more by Bianca stopped her.

"Peeta." She repeated. Katniss stared at her, shaking her head.

"You need more, it's not going to heal properly!"

"Peeta." She grunted. Katniss saw the most genuine look in her darkening eyes. "Listen to me, Katniss… Save it for Peeta. He needs it more than I do." She insisted, declining the application of medication again. Katniss blinked at Bianca as she grunted, trying to stand. She helped her quickly. It took them longer than before, but they stumbled their way back to the cave. The sound of the rushing water was calming their nerves as they approached it.

"Katniss!" Peeta breathed as she walked in, now awake with wide eyes. She dropped the District bag by his side and kneeled down.

"We got the medicine." She said with a small grin, pulling it out of the District bag.

"You said you wouldn't go." Peeta reminded her. Bianca slipped into the cave drowsily, with a soft groan. They looked up at her, faces distorting in horror.

"Bianca? What…" Adam trailed off as she slid down the cave wall, collapsing to the ground with a thud and low grunt. "Bee!" He ran over to her side.

"You said you wouldn't go!" Peeta said louder, now frantic at the sight of Bianca's state.

"But we got the District bags and nobody's dead!"

"Look at Bianca! Look at her!"

"I'm fine!" Bianca shouted from the floor. She winced at the pain in her throat from talking. The cave was silent as she spoke. "I'm fine." She repeated softer. She tried pulling herself onto her side, facing the rest of them. "It's just a cut. It's not deep at all." She said, gesturing to her bleeding neck. Adam lifted Bianca's wrist up to his face, staring at her hand.

"And this? Bianca, this isn't just a cut!" He exclaimed.

"No. It's not." Katniss breathed, applying the medicine to Peeta's wound. "Clove stabbed her hand into the dirt to pin her down and stop her from saving me."

"So Clove did this? Where is she?"

"Thresh pulled her off of me and killed her. Then he just took off."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Katniss repeated, smoothing the substance over Peeta's thigh.

"Bianca." Adam said, pulling at her jaw softly. He crossed his legs behind her and tugged her closer. Bianca was hesitant but she lay back, resting on Adam's lap. Adam stroked her cheek, looking down at her wounds. Peeta and Katniss glanced at one another, then back at them.

"I'll be fine. Peeta needs the medicine more. That's why we went there anyway." Bianca muttered to Adam softly.

"You went there for me? Both of you?" Peeta asked.

"Of course." Katniss responded. Peeta looked at Bianca guiltily and gulped.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Bianca insisted. Adam snaked his hand down Bianca's arm. He slid his fingers through Bianca's. Her good hand of course. Bianca clutched back desperately as Adam trailed a finger along her jaw. Katniss smiled, looking back at Peeta's wound. She leaned in to his shoulder.

"Looks like we're not the only ones with a similar tactic." She teased in a whisper. As she was about to pull away, Peeta grasped her arm.

"Who said it was a tactic?" He asked. Katniss pulled away, confused. Peeta scooped out some of the medicine and began applying it to Katniss's forehead gash softly, smiling genuinely as he did so. She couldn't help but return it. That night was a rough night. There was a storm overhead and the cave was damper and colder. They all had to stay together, bodies huddled up closely against their will. They had to fight through it with their lack of supplies. Peeta and Katniss were silent as they slept near one another, occasionally reaching out to stroke one another's skin in a caring fashion. Owen was silent per usual, facing the cave ceiling. His hand was over his chest, over a small pair of rectangular glasses. Despite his dropping body temperature, that was the one thing he was trying to keep warm. Adam and Bianca were huddled up together as well. Bianca's head by Adam's neck, sleeping softly. They murmured things to one another every now and then, but soon they too both faded into a rocky sleep.

By daylight the cave was empty again and its past inhabitants were out in the wilderness. They were hunting. It was hard to hunt around that particular area and everyone needed to participate. It was apparent that many of them were verging on starvation, especially Peeta, who was now able to walk in a limp. They decided to split up across the forest and signal by the mockingjays. As Katniss whistled into the air, Peeta whistled in return. She smiled slightly, chopping through the branches. Owen was thumping through everything, not caring if it cut him, as if he wasn't feeling pain anymore.

"Hey, man…" Adam said softly, watching as Owen pushed forward. "Killing trees won't be counted by the Capitol."

"Shut it, Torres." He grumbled.

"Hey." Adam said, he hit Owen's shoulder lightly to get his attention. Owen, muscles flexed and all, turned to him. "You're obviously still… mixed up, about losing her. Well, we all are. Me too, you know. Even Bianca. But the truth is, Owen, you better start getting used to losing people. Only – "

"Only one can win, I know. I got it." Owen hummed, clenching his jaw as he turned away. Adam looked nervously down at the ground.

"You could win this thing, you know." He said. Owen's eyes widened slightly. He glared back at Adam, who just shrugged. There was the strangest look in Adam's eyes. Something sincere and truthful. Something Owen had seen in Maya's eyes time and time again. "You think I'm joking? You think this is just some sympathy talk or a hoax to get you to like me more as I secretly plot to kill you? Well, no. No, it's not." Adam breathed. He gulped and shook his head. "You're Cato's only competition here. You could win this. And if you do… send my regards to the Goldsworthy, Edwards and Torres residences. Got it?"

"Adam, that's fricken – "

"You got it?" Adam cut passed him. They shared dangerous eyes contact again just as Adam pushed passed him. "You better." Owen tried to say something but no words came out of his mouth. He ran forward suddenly and grabbed Adam's shoulder. Just as Adam turned to face him, Owen wasn't sure what he was doing, but he hugged him. Adam nervously patted his back.

"I never got to." Owen said over his shoulder.

"Never got to do what?"

"Be nice to you." He responded. He pulled away roughly, feeling slightly degraded in all honesty. "That was a try. And maybe it was a crappy try but it was a try." He breathed. He patted Adam's shoulder in a brotherly fashion and looked down at his pale face.

"Owen Milligan," Adam began, "You've gone soft." He ended, with a teasing grin. Owen rolled his eyes, letting go of Adam's shoulders.

"Yeah, well, these games evidently change you, don't they? And hey, you're still a joking prick so at least someone's still in their element." He snorted. Adam grinned.

"Softie." He sang behind him in a small voice. Owen shook his head, smirking faintly. Then there's a scream suddenly. But not just any scream. It's their names.

"Adam! Owen! Peeta! Where are you?"

"Katniss?" Owen shouted in return.

"Katniss? Katniss, we're just here!" Adam called back. Both Bianca and Katniss came rushing through the trees, completely out of breath. Bianca smacked Adam's arm hard with her backpack. "Ow! What?" He squeaked.

"You didn't whistle back!" She scolded.

"And we found Peeta's stuff laid out and we thought Cato got you!" Katniss said. There was a shuffle in some nearby bushes as Peeta looked up.

"Hello?" He greeted awkwardly.

"Peeta! Why didn't any of you respond?" Katniss asked, glaring at them.

"Didn't hear." Owen shrugged.

"We were busy collecting food and stuff." Peeta said, approaching them with some berries in his hand. Katniss's eyes widened.

"Peeta, these are Nightlock berries! They're deadly! Did you eat any?" She tore the berries from his hands, keeping them well away from him.

"No." He shook his head quickly, seeing the worry on Katniss's face. The canon fired in the air. The noise sent a jolt through them as each of their eyes frantically scanned around at each other, expecting one of them to collapse. But none of them did. The hovercraft came to pick up the body, right near where Peeta's supplies were. Katniss sighed, spying a shimmer of red-hair from the lifeless girl being taken up.

"Fox-face." She stated, stepping back. They followed Katniss through the bushes back to Peeta's supplies once the hovercraft was gone. Peeta kneeled down by his stash and peered at it.

"Yep, she's definitely been at it." He said. Adam packed the Nightlock berries into his bag. Peeta glared at him. "Those are deadly."

"True, but maybe Cato might like some." He smirked.

"You know, despite this little fumble, Fox-face was pretty smart." Bianca commented as she, Adam and Owen stood looking down at Peeta and their stash of food. Katniss however, was behind them staring at the trees. Her eyes suddenly began to widen and her lips parted with a small gasp. She thought that maybe she was hallucinating the sight ahead, but it became evident that it was entirely real. It was happening.

"Actually, yeah, she was. It's very rare for someone in her District to get this far. Well done, Fox-face." Peeta agreed from the ground, nodding.

"A glitch." Katniss whispered.

"What was that?"

"There's a glitch!" She shouted, turning back to them.

"Jesus, what are you talking about?" Bianca asked. Katniss stormed forward eagerly.

"I'm talking about a barrier breach! Right here in the arena! We… We can escape!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heuhh ehehuh ehuehh ehhhuheeah**


	7. Downfall

**'District 13'**

_**Chapter 7: Downfall**_

"A glitch?" Peeta repeated, standing to his feet. Katniss's eyes were wild with an idea she couldn't even process.

"I know it's never happened before but there's a glitch! We can escape! We can do it!" Katniss yelled.

"A glitch is impossible!" Peeta said. Katniss swung her hand around, pointing at the trees. In the air, bits of bright purple and blue were waving and twitching like electricity. There… there was a glitch. A barrier breach. Katniss looked back at their faces.

"If it's so impossible then what the hell is that?" She asked. Peeta glanced down at her with hard eyes and looked back at the rest of them. His eyes had become like Katniss's.

"We have to go now!" He grunted, charging for his supplies. He scrambled to pack them away into his backpack. The rest of them glanced frantically around at one another.

"Are you sure? Are you sure about this?" Bianca asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Katniss said back.

"Run. We have to run." Owen said, pulling his backpack around him tighter.

"Peeta, can you run?" Katniss asked.

"I'll run the faster I have ever run in my life if we can escape." Peeta breathed, returning to them. "We have to go. We have to go right now." He said.

"Come on." Katniss moved ahead of them, starting off with a jog. But as they followed her, the jog turned into a full on power run. The five of them charged through the trees, over logs and puddles, running frantically ahead. Their hearts were pounding hard against their ribcage, knowing that this… this could very well be the end of the struggling. The end of the games. But then, there's a voice.

"You!" Comes a roar. They just about have enough time to see Cato charging towards them, sword in hand. Bianca was the first to react by throwing a knife at him that lodged into his leg. He screeched in agony and glared up at her. "You die first!" He shouted. Owen grabbed Bianca's shoulder as Cato tossed the knife out of his leg.

"Bee, time to go!" He grunted, pulling her away from the rest of their allies.

"Owen! Bianca!" Adam called, halting to look back at them.

"We'll meet you there!" Bianca called, pulling another knife out. Peeta grabbed Adam's shoulder and whisked him around.

"Adam! The barrier!" He reminded him. "Run!" He shouted. Adam picked up where he left off, but looked back to watch Cato running Bianca and Owen through the trees, chasing them. Worry pulsed through his veins as he continued forward, just yards away from Peeta and Katniss.

"What are you gonna do when we get home?" Katniss grunted as they ran. Peeta smirked, though he was breathing heavily.

"Absolutely nothing! Sleep for days!" He grunted. Katniss and Adam smirked in return. And suddenly, they reached it. It was, indeed, a barrier breach.

"Don't!" Came the static voice of Claudius Templesmith all around them. They merely grinned. "You'll bring dishonor to yourselves and – and – stay back! Just stay back!" Even Claudius knew that they could escape and hide in the forest til the games are over. Katniss could tell by the terrain that hunting and shelter wouldn't be a problem. And best of all, the hovercrafts won't be able to go there.

"This has never been done." Katniss said with wide eyes as they stared forward.

"74 years of this and it's never happened." Peeta whispered, looking at her with an over-whelmed shine in his eyes. But then there was a static screech and they jumped, looking up at the opening. The gaping electric rip was trying to pull itself back together.

"It's closing." Katniss breathed in horror. She looked around for Bianca and Owen. "Where are they?" She asked.

"Still not here evidently." Peeta said. Adam stepped forward and stared at the closing barrier. He knew one thing for sure.

"They're not going to make it here in time." He said. Suddenly, a fire sparked and blazed through the trees.

"They're trying to stop us." Peeta growled as the fire grew. Adam turned back to Peeta and Katniss.

"Go. The two of you." He ordered. They glared at him.

"Adam! We're not just going to leave the rest of you here!"

"Panem needs a victor anyway!" Adam retorted. He grabbed Peeta and Katniss by their arms and hauled them forward.

"We're not going!" Katniss fought.

"Go! Just go, I'm serious!" Adam shouted, shoving them towards the opening. Neither Peeta nor Katniss dared take the first step through the gates of electricity. Adam looked around. The fire was spreading, fast. "Go!" He yelled again.

"Don't!" Claudius bellowed again. Peeta and Katniss stared back at Adam urgently. Adam grabbed the two of them.

"Go." He said, looking up as the opening began closing faster. He glared at the two of them. Katniss's guard was finally down, Adam could tell that she was eager to stay. "Go. Right now. Please." Adam said in a softer voice. He kissed Katniss on her cheek and nodded at Peeta. With a final push, he nudged them just under the opening. "They're from my District and I'm staying if they can't make it. So go." Adam said. The gates were moving closer to Katniss and Peeta's bodies and Adam could feel the heat of the fire spreading nearby. He grew impatient. Adam ran forward, shoving them onto the other side. The safe side.

"Adam!" Peeta and Katniss gasped. They tried running forward, but the clear blue and purple gate sealed them apart. Peeta was stunned as he stared through the barrier. Adam's stomach dropped, realizing that he just tossed away his last chance of survival.

"Go! And don't stop walking!" He commanded. Katniss stared at Adam through the barrier in disbelief. She stared at the boy who, just days earlier, stayed behind for her and got attacked by tracker-jackers. He risked his life for her once. Well, twice.

"Adam…" Katniss breathed.

"Do yourself some good and just leave!" Adam ordered. Peeta grabbed Katniss's arm.

"Katniss. Do as he says." He said softly. Katniss shook her head.

"No!" She called, lunging forward. Peeta grabbed her and pulled her back as she protested. Even if Katniss would never be able to break the barrier herself, Adam backed away. The flames in the trees were growing fast, wailing and eating away the greenery. He knew he had to go. Adam knew that this could be the very last time he saw Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.

"We have to keep walking, okay?" Peeta said, with Katniss crying into his shoulder. He made eye-contact with Adam for a brief moment before he stormed away, pulling Katniss along. Adam turned around to glare at his crumbling surroundings. He wasn't entirely sure how he was going to get away from it. His blue eyes had watered with tears, still consumed by the thought of him missing his one final chance to get out of the games. But suddenly, a flame breaks into his thoughts. The fire licked at his ankle, setting the back of his left leg alight.

"Jesus, what the – " He barely had time to look down before the flames raced up his leg. His eyes widened as the pain hit him. The shouting begun. Katniss could hear him as they walked away.

"Adam?"

"Don't look back." Peeta whispered, feeling Katniss trying to turn in his arms.

"But Peeta! Adam could be – " Peeta yanked her into his chest. He wouldn't let Katniss look back at Adam. For her own sake. Adam was breathing heavily, as he ripped his backpack off and tossed it wherever. He was on fire.

"Owen! Owen! Bianca! Help!" Adam called frantically. Water. Where was water?

"Adam!" Came a shout from far away. Adam looked up, seeing Owen stumble out of the bushes, being chased by Cato.

"Owen! Owen, help me! Just help me!" Adam screeched desperately. His pleas for help were childish. But that was all that he was. That was all everybody was in that arena. Children.

"There's water behind you!" Owen called, noticing it from afar.

"Hey, don't forget me over here." Cato teased, grinning as blood dribbled through his teeth. Owen turned back to Cato, blocking one of his swings. The dueling continued, but Owen was unfocused.

"Owen!" Adam shouted again. And with a sudden roar, the flames soared up his back like an infection. The red and orange danced around him, slithering over his clothes. "OWEN! OWEN!" Adam's agonizing shouts for help turned into piercing, blood-curdling screams.

"Adam!" Katniss called from Peeta's arms, now trying desperately to flee from them.

"Katniss! We can't!" Peeta grunted. Katniss broke away for a moment, managing to look back. Her eyes widened in horror. The fire was engulfing Adam's body as he twisted in pain, scurrying in any direction desperately.

"Owen! Bianca! Please, I – HELP!" His voice was filled with terror.

"He's on fire. Peeta, he's on fire!" Katniss shouted. Peeta grabbed her by her waist, keeping her from jolting to the barrier. Peeta's eyes were just as wide as Katniss's when he caught sight of the burning tribute from District 13. Adam's mind was in a whirlwind panic. He felt the fire scorching his abdomen, blazing into his flesh. He was flailing and crying hysterically.

"Owen!" Came a bellow, ripping through in his chest. He tried to remove his shirt but he couldn't.

"Adam!" Owen desperately sliced a deep cut into Cato's kneecap and pushed him back. His eyes frantically scanned the forest for Adam, but it wasn't hard to spot the boy on fire. The Capitol must have been laughing at Katniss and Adam by then, the boy and girl on fire. Ha. Owen's feet pounded into the ground, running to Adam as quickly as he could.

"Looking hot, Adam!" Cato jeered in a gurgle, as he tried to stand up.

"Cato! Kill me!" Came a voice within the flames. For the first time in the arena, Adam begged for death as he turned in a tornado of fire. The tornado tried to consume him as it blazed through his clothes to his skin. But Owen ran up and tackled him, burning his own hands in the process. With a grunt, he shoved Adam backwards. "Owen, what – " Adam went stumbling right off what seemed like a cliff. But after his body sliced through meters of air, he hit water. Oh, there it was. Owen turned only to be met with his attacker. He blocked Cato's swing quickly, throwing Cato back with a shove of his sword. Cato chuckled as he used a tree for balance while Owen caught his breath. He sniggered to himself.

"Is that… is that all you got, 13?" Cato giggled, looking up at Owen with dark semicircles under his eyes. "I could take you down. No, I will. Just for her." Of course. For Clove, was what he meant. He licked his lips, pushing himself off the tree, ready for battle. There was a clash of swords as round three begun between the two boys.

Below the sound of scraping metal and grunts of frustration, two small bloody hands pulled at a muddy shore, dragging the remains of what used to look like body up onto a soggy bank. Adam screamed in agony as he hauled the upper half of his flame-tormented self onto the drier part of the slope. Tears were trembling down his cheeks as his body shook from the pain. He was making little child-like gasps for air trying to pull himself up. But he really couldn't. He gave up. While shaking tremendously, Adam took a chance and looked down at his body. His eyes shot back up quickly once he got a glance. They were wide with fear and terror. Adam pressed his forehead into the dirt.

"I'm going to die… oh my god… oh my _god_! I'm going to…! God! No!" He cried, twisting and hiding his face in distress. The panic got the best of him.

"Come on, 13!" Cato jeered on the level above, shoving Owen square in the chest when Owen was off guard.

"I've got a life to live, okay?" Owen grunted, shoving Cato against a tree. Cato brandished his weapon, slamming it against Owen's.

"And what? You think I don't?"

"Of course you don't!" Owen bellowed. Their swords were pressed together between them as they both tried pushing harder against one another. Owen leaned forward, twitching. "You're nothing. You're nothing because you were raised for this, and you know what? This is it. This is the highlight of your life. What happens after the games, huh?" He sneered. Cato flinched in anger, pushing Owen back stronger.

"I'm doing this for a reason!"

"What reason? Give me one good reason!"

"My parents raised me for this!" Cato roared. The two of them were shaking at the pressure applied to the weapons between. One slip and they could both be dead.

"Your parents raised you for this?" Owen smirked slightly. "I asked for a good reason, Cato, and that one was dumb as hell." He uttered. "Here's a little life tip from my District to yours: live for _yourself_, buddy." He said. Cato's lips tightened. He roared in fury and shoved Owen back. The force knocks the sword clear out of Owen's hands. Owen glanced at it, before turning back to Cato. Cato swung. Owen didn't have time to react as he took a sword to the abdomen. He struggled in pain and clutched his stomach. The crimson spilled onto his fingers. But Cato wasn't done yet. He brought the sword up again and plunged it into Owen's chest. Owen tried to stop him but his hands kept slipping off Cato's tight muscles. Cato yanked the sword out as blood came pouring down Owen's chest. Owen looked up at Cato, in utter shock and disbelief. The District 2 boy stared him down bitterly before slamming a fist to the side of Owen's face, shoving him down the waterfall after Adam. He glared down as Owen's body clapped into the water. As a hot tear slid down his cheek, Cato quickly wiped it off. The words had hit him like an avalanche. The worst part was that they made sense. Cato shuddered and limped off, eager to find Bianca and finish her off as well.

After being submerged for some time, Owen found himself floating on the surface of the water. He was face up, breathing hard. There was blood in his lungs, he could taste it in his mouth. He blinked up at the sky as the smoke flew across it. He heard a small grunt, as a hand grabbed his shirt. The hand tugged him, and with the help of wave, brought Owen's upper body onto the shore.

"Owen…" It was Adam. He was plastered to the blackish mud, shivering.

"Adam?" Owen returned sharply.

"Are you…" Adam trailed off, seeing the blood oozing from Owen's chest. "Jesus, Owen…"

"Cato." Owen said simply. Adam rolled onto his back, but as it made contact with the ground the pain seared through him again. Stinging each of his burns. He cried out frantically, but had no energy to turn back onto his front. Owen looked up at him, seeing the major and the minor burns scattered along his body. Parts of his clothes had been seared through or ripped, revealing nothing just a burnt bloody mess. His skin was covered in pulled skin and raw flesh. And his entire body was vibrating as he whimpered continuously in excruciating pain. The burns weren't as bad as Owen thought they'd be, but there was no denying that Adam's wounds were, without a doubt, fatal.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Adam asked in an innocent, trembling voice. Owen's eyes widened.

"No you're not, man, don't say that."

"Owen, look at me!" Adam pleaded suddenly, "Look at me, I'm dead!"

"You're not going to die!"

"I'm already dead, for crying out loud! I'm dead!" He bellowed as his hands shook over his chest.

"We're both dead." Owen wheezed from beside him in defeat. Adam shuddered, staring up at the gray sky. The fire was still spreading along the rest of the trees, but missed the waterfall entirely. Owen's lips parted with a gasp. "I'm sorry." He said suddenly. Adam blinked the blurry tears from his eyes, confused. "I'm sorry for everything I have ever done. Everything I've ever said." He confessed in a low voice. Adam glanced at him shakily. "Please say you forgive me. Please, man…"

"It's alright,. I forgive you." Adam uttered. Owen licked his lips as a drop of blood dribbled out of his mouth.

"Good." Though Owen knew from the start that there was a chance of him not surviving the games, it never occurred to him how real and how terrifying this moment would be. But the fact was, there they were. Owen was bleeding dry and Adam's body was left multilated. "Jesus, man…" Owen muttered as he stared at Adam's body.

"Don't. Don't talk about it. I don't want to discuss it." Adam said, gulping hard.

"Fine, then." Owen said unsurely. A squeezing pain twisted in his chest. He was losing a lot of blood. Owen licked his red lips and sighed deeply. "We can just keep each other company. Before one of us, you know… _goes_…" He said softly. Goes. That was a kind term. A tear rushed down Adam's face again at the reference. It was official. This was, without a doubt, the end. "You know what? Lets talk about something fun." Owen said, adjusting himself slightly.

"Fun?" Adam whispered.

"Yeah, fun. You're a radio show host. Tell me a joke."

"Okay..." Adam agreed quietly. His eyes flickered for a moment as he thought. A joke? In a moment like this? Adam's thin lips peeled opened. "The Boston Bruins." He said. Owen raised an eyebrow, looking up at him.

"What's the pun? I don't get it, man."

"The Boston Bruins." Adam repeated, with a small nod. "There is no pun. That's it. That's the joke." He sighed. A smile crept on Owen's lips that soon turned into a fit of laughter. Adam grinned faintly, and found himself chuckling even through the pain.

"That's a good one." Owen sighed as he smiled at the reflection in water. Remembering something, he raised an eyebrow. "Hey, want to know something?" He asked in a grumble, looking up at Adam. The look on his face made it clear that he was trying to prevent himself from laughing.

"What?"

"You know when Katniss was feeding Peeta the soup the other night in the cave and I walked and was like 'oh, hey, nice soup, Kat – ' and I stopped before I finished her name?" He asked. Adam grinned slightly, noticing how animated Owen had become suddenly.

"Yeah?" Adam smirked. Owen snorted with laughter just once and looked back up at him.

"I stopped because the soup looked like piss and I was – I was going to call her Katpiss." Owen confessed. Adam burst out laughing. And so the two of them shook there on the ground, chortling loudly even if it hurt and they lost blood to the water. "I was – I was going to be like 'hey! Hey, bread-basket! You realize your girlfriend peed in your soup?' but then I – " Owen couldn't finish as he started crying. Adam was crying too. And surprisingly, it wasn't because they were in pain. Neither of them had laughed that hard throughout their entire time at Panem. Adam gasped for breath, and with a less-damaged hand he poked Owen's shoulder.

"Hey, did you ever find Haymitch's name funny?"

"Everyone's name here is funny! Clove! Cinna! Cato! Marvel! Seneca, even! And Glimmer, what the hell were her parents on?"

"No, no, no, but Haymitch's name though! What if you were calling him to dinner or something and you're like 'Oh, hayyy, Haymitch, come to di – '," Adam couldn't finish either, now that both he and Owen were rocking with laughter. The jokes weren't even funny. The pain and fear had sent them into hysterics.

"I'll be honest with you, man, I never thought of it that way." Owen shook his head as the laughs rippled through his oozing chest.

"Really? It was the first thing I noticed." Adam giggled. The two of them grinned widely up at the darkening sky. They continued smiling, even as the pain set in again. Like a cycle, reality hit them. It was silent again. Despite the chirps from the birds and the sound of wind whisking through the air. There was a deep sigh.

"Can't believe this is it, eh?" Owen asked softly, through his fading smile.

"Me too." Adam murmured.

"I'm glad that… that this is how it ends. Right here. After all that just now. I really I wouldn't exactly have it any other way." Owen muttered, frowning at his own words. The words he never thought would leave him. Adam licked his lips, looking back at Owen. Their eyes met for a moment. Adam watched as Owen pulled his jacket open, grunting in agony as the blood dripped from it. He shakily pulled out Maya's glasses and grasped it in his hands. Bits of the glass were broken from his struggle with Cato earlier, but he held it anyway. Adam couldn't help but be sympathetic for Owen as the memories and feelings rushed back to him. Maya Matlin, so young and full of potential. Gone. Just like that. All it took was one ambitious spear and a head full of homicidal determination. "She was like my sister, you know? It didn't take long but she was witty and proud, it reminded me of Tristan back home." Home. At the mention of it, Adam shuddered. Even Owen stopped for a moment, feeling pain all over again, tingling through his bones.

"But... we're not going to make it back home, are we?" Adam asked. Owen swallowed hard and shook his head briskly.

"No, Adam. We… we're not." He admitted softly. Adam let out a small gasp and Owen turned to him, afraid that Adam had 'gone'. But the shiver coming from Adam's hands showed that he was still alive. Owen looked back up at the sky. He noticed the smoke had thinned out, and assumed that the fire had stopped.

"Owen, if one of us makes it tonight, and… and wins this thing – no, say you win this thing…" Adam licked his lips, thinking hard. He blinked, watching as the waves lapped at his wounds, making them sting even more. "Promise me you'll tell Eli not to give up on himself. I've always believed that he'd defeat his demons someday. I really want to be there for the day that he does, but, I… look at me." He gulped, running his tongue along the inside of his cheek.

"It's alright, man. I'll tell him." Owen said from his side. He sighed, shrugging. "And say… say you win this thing – could you… tell Tristan that no matter what happens, he's better than anyone will ever be. And that I've never… loved anyone, like I love him." The words were harsh on his tongue but his tone was sincere. Adam gulped. They were both terrified right through to their core. This was it. The final moments.

"Of course." Adam said reassuringly.

"Because, I really do want to go back there and stay with him, but, chances are…" Owen trailed off, feeling his throat tighten.

"I know what the chances are." Adam said. He heard huffing and looked to the side. Owen was crying. Owen. Crying. "Owen?" Adam asked alertly. Owen brought his bloodied hands up to his face. Adam peered at him, unsure how to react.

"I'm not ready to die." Owen whispered through his fingers.

"Owen… Nobody is." Adam said softly, intimidated to see Owen the way he was. They were revealing their fragile state to the Capitol but it didn't seem to matter anymore. Owen brought a hand up and Adam instinctively grabbed his fingers, grasping onto him tightly. Adam hushed him. "Easy, Owen, easy, man…" He said. The grip loosened slightly as Owen tried his best to quiet down.

"Sorry, I – I don't know what I'm doing, I'm just scared, man, that's all." Owen choked, wiping his face messily. He blinked hard, pulling his hands fro his face.

"Don't be scared."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Of course. More than you think." Adam said, watching Owen's face as the older boy flinched to avoid showing emotion.

"But… It's just death, isn't it?" He asked shakily, looking up at Adam. "It'll come and take us and that's it… They'll be no more suffering, no more pain…" He shivered, gulping hard, swallowing the blood in his mouth. "So, I guess we shouldn't really be scared, right? Right?" Owen muttered, looking back up at the sky.

"Maybe." Adam whimpered unsurely. Owen pressed his lips together tightly, trying to hold back anything else his body felt the urge to do. He gasped suddenly.

"I'm gonna close my eyes now and so are you, got it?" Owen asked softly. Adam sealed his lips tightly and nodded. "We're… we're just going to d-drift off…" He said.

"We're going to drift off… and maybe it won't hurt so much." Adam added softly. Owen nodded in return, though he was still trembling. They were going to die together. Owen breathed carefully and steadily, prepping himself.

"We'll drift." He whispered. Adam almost squeaked as he pressed himself into the dirt, terrified. "It's safe now. Just close your eyes." Owen said. Adam took one last look at the sky, and drew a shaky breath. The two of them shut their eyes, listening in to the silence. Memories of the arena came like flashbacks to Adam even if he tried not to think about anything. He tried to drift. But all he saw was the Cornucopia. Marvel's laugh. Clove's kiss. The tracker-jackers. The number 2 burned into Bianca's shoulder. Maya rushing out of the bushes after Rue collapsed. Peeta's eyes. Katniss's screams as he tore her away from the barrier. Everything. Every last memory, written on the back of his skull. And then there was the blast of a canon. Only tangible. Only… real.

"Owen?" Adam asked softly into the air. He hadn't even noticed how Owen grip had loosened on his fingers, or how his heavy breathing had stopped. Adam's brow furrowed when there was no response. His lips shivered open. "Owen?" He asked louder, hopefully. Nothing. A small gasp left Adam's lips as a hovercraft neared the area and reality hit him. "No!" Adam's eyes shot open as he turned to his left. Owen's eyes were still shut and his body had gone pale. "No! Please…" Owen Milligan, District 13, was dead. Adam scanned the sky for the hovercraft and acted on what Owen would wish. With shaky hands, Adam pulled Maya's glasses from Owen's fingers and tucked it into the breast pocket of his shirt. He folded Owen's arms together at his chest before rolling back onto his side. He turned in the dirt and stared he stared at Owen's expressionless face. He didn't believe it at first. That he was gone. It didn't make sense. They were talking just moments ago. Adam remembered Owen's words and shut his eyes. He refused to open them and just waited, and waited, hanging on to the moment. But sure enough, after a lengthy shuffle, he knew Owen was gone. The hovercraft had taken him up. He was dead. Owen was dead. No, they all were. Every last one of them. Cato, Bianca, Katniss, Peeta, Effie, Seneca, Haymitch, the Peacekeepers, himself. Everyone. They were all dead to begin with. And Owen, Owen was just another piece. That was all he was. And in this meaningless gamble Owen and Maya were lost to the games. That was all Adam could think about, all he knew. And he was alone again. Cold, dying, and alone. In theory, he had the shorter end of the stick between him and Owen. At least Owen died with someone beside him. As Adam shivered and cried, the sun began to dim. The agonizing minutes passed into hours. He couldn't tell how long. And after a deafening, slow silence – a careful girl kneeled down by his side, blinking in horror.

"Adam?" Bianca asked softly. She's shivering too. "What… happened?"

"Owen's dead." He said back, with closed eyes.

"I know." Bianca returned. Her eyes scanned his body, singed and bloodied. "But… you… what happened to you?" She asked.

"The fire." He responded. She stared at his body, burned and raw.

"Where are Peeta and Katniss?" She asked softly. Adam suddenly felt himself smiling faintly. _Safe. _Bianca returned the smile genuinely, even if Adam couldn't see. "Did they get away?"

"Yes." He said in a sigh.

"That's good." Bianca responded. Her grin faded as she looked back at Adam's body. Even she, of all people, knew that without medication Adam wouldn't last long.

"I'm going to die, I know. I can feel you looking." Adam said in a hoarse voice. Bianca licked her lips.

"Of course you won't." She said, stroking his hair comfortingly. There was a dreadful amount of doubt and sadness in her voice. "Adam, open your eyes. You have wonderful eyes." She said, to cover up for her last sentence. Adam grinned slightly and fluttered his eyes open. The sight of those bright eyes looking up at her lovingly, amongst his dirty, bloody face – was almost like a miracle.

"You wouldn't have said that a few days ago." He said huskily. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"You don't know that." She returned with a playful shrug.

"Hey, do me a favor?" Adam asked.

"Anything. Shoot." Bianca sighed. Adam stared at her as his lips shot open.

"Win." He breathed. Bianca stopped for a moment, watching Adam's, almost fluorescent, eyes locked on hers.

"I'll try." She murmured under his gaze. Bianca lied. She knew she was going to die. Yet she looked around, hoping for a small clunk. A little noise would lead to a parachute with medicine for Adam. He'd get better and they'd find a way to win. But the parachute never came. Instead, there was a bang. The canon. Bianca stared down at Adam. His eyes were closed. "Adam?" She whispered, hearing the hovercraft. No. No way. "Adam!" She screamed.

"What! What? Jesus!" Adam stammered, frowning up at her with open eyes. Bianca stared at him in shock.

"But the canon just… What?" She breathed, looking up. And in the sky, was another face. "Thresh. Adam, Thresh is dead… It's just… It's just me, you and Cato… There's three of us left." She whispered, looking down at him. He smiled at her meekly. She knew he was growing weak, and being half submerged in water wasn't going to help. So after much agony and effort, she helped Adam out of the water, dragging him on to the grass. She lay him down and watched over him. "We could win this."

"_You_ could win this." Adam corrected softly. Bianca shook her head.

"No," she said, "We could win this." She insisted comfortingly. Again, Adam's smile was faint.

"Could you stay with me? Here?" He asked. Bianca's face softened at the question.

"Of course." She said, confused. Bianca lay down in the muddy grass and scooted closer to him. She watched as Adam's eyes flickered with fear whenever he looked down at his wounds. He tried moving but the dirt washed into an open wound at his leg. He grunted in agony, pressing his head back against the bank. Bianca's eyes widened as she watched Adam's face redden, stifling a scream that turned into a gurgle at the back of his throat. "Adam. Adam, Adam, Adam… Shh, it's okay." She whispered, pressing her lips to his cheek. She stroked his hair softly. "It's okay."

"I'm going to die."

"It's okay, Adam."

"I'm in pain, Bee!"

"It's okay. Close your eyes."

"H – he – I – I told Owen we'd drift off but I'm not – I can't – I – "

"Adam. Close your eyes. You'll be okay."

And with a kiss, it was confirmed; they knew he was dying. And if he didn't die over night, come morning he'd be diseased and have a high fever. They both knew that was the end. There wasn't anything left to do but fight through the night and make it last. And somewhere ahead, two District 12s sat quietly in the grass, away from the eyes of the Capitol. They were technically disqualified from the games, and there wasn't much anyone in the Capitol could do about there. There were no rules regarding a barrier breach. They couldn't upset the public either. So the District 12s were safe. And they owed their lives to a brave boy. The boy on fire.


	8. Cato

_A/N: Thought it'd be important to add this mini to the story._

* * *

><p><strong>'District 13'<strong>

_**Chapter 8 mini: Cato**_

"No!" He tossed his backpack at a rock, hearing several clangs of twisting apparatus. Cato stormed forward, kicking a tree in anger. He sunk the floor and cradled his head in his knees. It was the day after Owen's death and he was still furious. He was only agitated because of Owen's words. How they made sense to him. He never did live for himself. He wasn't sure what living was. All he knew was how to kill. He rocked back and forth on the forest floor, cursing under his breath. But if there was one thing he knew besides death, it was her.

Cato could still remember the days of Career training back in District 2 with her. Clove. How their friendship continually remained as an unbroken bond which nobody could understand. How they buried deep feelings for each other under a blanket of vanity and determination. He remembered the horror he felt in his chest when Clove was chosen at the Reaping. He knew that every other person beside himself from any District might not side with her and understand her attitude. So he was quick to volunteer, which was not an uncommon thing in District 2. And at the Capitol, he had to hide his rage when Clove showed an interest in Adam. A flirtation that he knew was one-sided, just like his for Clove. But that night upstairs, he confronted her angrily for talking to Adam in that manner. But she replied by saying it was honestly, merely a strategy for the games. This calmed him enough to kiss her. Cato may have been a year older than her, but it was both their first kiss, no doubt. It was passionate and quick, displaying and hiding just the right of amount of emotion he allowed himself to. Then he walked away, leaving her staring after him as he shut his bedroom door.

The day of the bloodbath, before the countdown, Clove found him to let him know that she had to continue her strategy with Adam for the games' purposes. He was agitated with her again until she said something preposterous and unheard of, directed to him_. I love you._ He remembered glaring at her like she was insane as she turned to leave. He pulled her back only to see what looked like tears lingering in her eyes. Without thinking kissed her a second time. As they held each other briefly, they both knew that kiss in the launch room would be their very last. Cato, now full of agonizing memories, screamed into his knees, digging his fingers into the back of his head. He knew how fragile the Capitol must see him as, and how dishonored his family must be. But it didn't matter. He was tired of living for them. He'd trade the lives of both his parents to get Clove's life back. But he knew that if and when he returned from the games, his parents would be waiting for him in their impatient manner. And the girl with the blood-thirsty smile, and a heart made just for him – would only ever exist in his memory. So once again, Cato was alone. He was back to being that same empty bullet in his parents' gun. And he would remain that way without her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: lol ~*character development*~_


	9. New Games

'**District 13'**

_**Chapter 9: New Games**_

The rain was coming down like a waterfall. It'd been like that for hours. Adam was lying against a rock with his arms folded and his jacket pulled over him. Bianca sat beside him, cleaning her weapons. Adam was pale, dirty and silent. He refused to eat and claimed that he had no appetite. Every time anything went down his throat, it would find a way to come back up again. Bianca watched his whitening face, near a shade of gray. He was ill. Very ill. Adam caught her gazing at him. She looked away instantly and returned to her weapons. Adam sighed and rested his head against the side of a tree. He shut his eyes for a moment, listening to the rain. But suddenly, there was a voice right in his ear.

"Wake up, 13." It came as a dark chuckle. It was Cato. Adam's eyes shot open and he looked around desperately for Bianca, who was calmly still attending to her knives.

"Bianca!" He whispered.

"What?" She replied, looking up at him. Adam glanced around for Cato anxiously. Bianca raised an eyebrow. "What?" She repeated. He glared back at her.

"You mean you didn't hear that?" He asked. Bianca's brow furrowed as she stared at him.

"Hear what?" She asked. Suddenly, the voices were spreading.

"It's all fun and games." Maya's voice sighed from the far left. Adam's head snapped in that direction.

"Not like it matters anyway." Owen snorted, from elsewhere.

"Having a good time?" Marvel asked sarcastically.

"Did you really think you could escape the Careers?" Glimmer giggled.

"You have no chance." Seneca.

"Stop!" Adam shouted abruptly, now breathing heavily as he feverishly searched for the owners of the empty voices surrounding him.

"What? Stop what?" Bianca panicked from her weaponry.

"How did you not hear any of that?" He asked, looking at her frantically.

"Hear what, Adam?" She asked in irritation. Adam gestured to the forest area with a flail of his hands.

"That!" He exclaimed, looking at her. Bianca stared at him in confusion. "Everyone! The voices!" He said.

"What voices?" She asked. Adam's eyes widened slowly. Bianca's did too as realization washed over them. Bianca adjusted herself on the forest floor, setting down her bow and arrows. "Adam… What voices?" Adam's gaze fell to the ground, trailing up to some trees ahead. He frowned in confusion as Caesar Flickerman stood meters away from him between the trees, grinning at him.

"How're you doing, my boy? You know, you were a real crowd favorite!" He laughed.

"Adam?" Bianca asked from his side. Adam glanced at her, then back at Caesar.

"You're very handsome. She's lucky." Caesar said, stepping forward, nodding at Bianca.

"Bianca, tell me you see him." Adam muttered. Bianca looked forward quickly, scanning the empty forest.

"See who?" She asked, turning back to him. Adam laughed nervously.

"Caesar Flickerman, Bianca! Caesar Flickerman! He's standing right there! Can't you see him?" He raised his voice at her, feeling like he was going to throw up again. Bianca moved closer to him, trying to see from his eye-level.

"Nobody's there." She said, looking at him. "Adam…" She began, piecing things together. "You're… hearing things and seeing things." She muttered. Adam licked his lips as Caesar's frightening, unnatural smirk widened. The fluorescent man gleamed down at him.

"Welcome, Adam." Caesar greeted. Adam peered up at him, breathing uneasily. Caesar's grin faded like a gunshot, turning into a twisted, murderous frown. "Welcome to delirium." Came a dark growl from the back of his throat.

"Adam! Are you even listening to me?" Bianca shook his shoulder, making him turn to her.

"Didn't you see that?" He asked frantically.

"See what? Adam, there's nothing there!" She protested.

"No, he was just…" When Adam turned back to face Caesar, he was gone. "What?" He breathed.

"Adam? What's going on?" Bianca asked, staring at his drained face, now plastered with terror as he remembered what Caesar said. _Welcome to delirium. _Adam gasped softly.

"Delirium." He uttered in realization, looking up at Bianca. "Bianca, delirium." He said, louder. Bianca sat back on the ground, running a hand over her face.

"Jesus… Of course. Untreated illness in the games can lead to…" She looked back up at the boy, gazing around the forest floor with horror in his eyes. "Being delirious." She ended. Adam glanced at her.

"You should kill me." He said suddenly. Bianca's eyes widened.

"Adam! What the hell?" She exclaimed.

"Nobody wants a delirious person around them! Who knows what I'll be like tomorrow! Or the day after! It'd be a nightmare for you! You should just get it over with then kill Cato and go home!" He said.

"No!" Bianca bellowed, furious at the proposal. She scurried towards Adam again and pulled his face towards her. She looked into his eyes. She could tell by his pupils just how bad the delirium was getting. "I'm not killing you." She said, looking back at his full expression.

"Bianca – "

"I said no!" She protested before he could say anything more. Bianca planted a kiss on his forehead and pulled away. "No." She repeated, shaking her head. Adam looked slightly let down at Bianca refusal, almost as if he had been dishonored. He shrunk against the tree, and took Bianca's hand. He needed it. He held it in his as he stared forward. Despite the pain all around his body, he was more terrified of the mental illness that would follow. He wasn't sure where it'd take him. Bianca sat next to him, letting him hold her hand. She could tell Adam was dreading the future but she didn't have a choice. She would not let him die.

A day passed by. Adam could tell my nightfall that something was changing. He could barely keep his focus on any conversation, and his legs were starting to feel numb. He could move them as if the pain was becoming non-existent. The voices came in and out, and his imagination was alive. Before he went to sleep, he saw Drew and Katie standing side by side, muscles tight, staring at him. Bianca was already asleep by then, and Adam didn't want to wake her. But Katie and Drew were staring right at him. Eyes glistening like they were on fire, bodies irregularly tensed.

"Maya shouldn't have died." Katie said to him. Adam peered up at her, blinking hard, trying to make their images go away. Drew moved forward, and from his bitter lips he said:

"It should have been you." Adam's eyes widened, staring up at his older brother in horror. He heard a suddenly ringing in his ear that was so high-pitched that Adam cringed. It faded in and faded out, leaving him in pain. He peeled his eyes open again, and found that Katie and Drew had vanished. Just like his other illusions. Adam sat back against the tree with an exhausted sigh. Even though he knew they weren't really there, Drew's words hit Adam square in the chest. Bianca stirred in her sleep, sensing a disturbance around her. She looked up at Adam, and the discomfort on his face.

"You alright, Torres?" She asked. Adam glanced at her once, with a half-smile.

"Of course." He lied, trying to reassure her. Bianca uneasily adjusted herself on the ground.

"Whatever you say." She uttered. As Bianca dozed off to sleep, Adam's condition worsened. And by morning Bianca awoke only to find that Adam was gone. She scanned the trees, rushing through the thick morning air. "Adam?" She called. She wasn't even afraid of Cato hearing. "Adam?" She raised her voice, ducking under a branch. She pushed through the trees until she heard a voice.

"Over here!" Adam called. Bianca rushed in his direction. He was standing out by the lake, with his hands in his pockets. Bianca stared at his legs. He was vertical.

"You're standing. Adam, how are you standing right now when you could barely move yesterday?" Bianca asked. Adam chuckled slightly, and turned swiftly to her. Bianca's eyes widened at the sight of him. Adam's face was light gray, and the circles under his eyes were heavy and black. His teeth were stained with blood and his unforgettable blue eyes were irregularly dilated.

"Magic I suppose." He responded with a smirk.

"Adam… Are you still hallucinating? Can't you feel the pain?"

"I _am_ pain." He said with locked eyes. For once, Bianca felt some sort of fear wash over her with Adam looking at her like that. Adam grinned at the expression on Bianca's face. "Do you believe in time travel?" He asked suddenly. Bianca frowned, shaking her head.

"Adam, something is really – "

"The Einstein-Rosen Bridge." He stated, moving passed her. Bianca turned, staring as Adam walked off in the opposite direction. "They're maximally extended, which refers to the idea that space-time wouldn't have any edges. And if possible any trajectory would continue this path arbitrarily far into the particle's future or past." He said.

"You're really not making any sense over here." Bianca interjected. Adam laughed, and turned back to her.

"Was I talking to you?" He asked. Bianca folded her arms, looking around.

"Well, who else would you be talking to?" She asked.

"Hello! These guys!" He sang as he gestured to the area around him. Bianca's eyes widened. She knew right then that the delirium had gotten the best of Adam already. It had taken him and consumed his brain and body. Bianca watched as he walked off, rambling to people that didn't exist. One brave move cost him his sanity. "If the trajectory hits a gravitational singularity like the one at the center of the black hole's interior, then we have a problem. Oh, we'll have a big problem!" He laughed. Bianca sat down by the water, staring at it as it picked up debris and carried it along. She felt useless, knowing just how delirious Adam was becoming. "Hey! Hey, you!" Adam called, rushing back to her. Bianca looked up at his face hopefully. "You there. What realm is this?" He asked.

"Adam, don't you – "

"Adam? Who's Adam?" He asked quickly. Bianca paused. Her face smoothed over in disbelief.

"Adam… That's your name." She said slowly. She waited for the notion to click in, and for the nuts and blots to turn in Adam's head. For the light bulb glow. Anything. But he remained indifferent, staring down at her with confusion wrinkled over his face. Bianca's eyes watered as she glared up at him. "Adam, that's your name!" She raised her voice in frustration. He wore that same blank expression, full of wonder and misunderstanding. "You don't even know your name! Do you know my name? Tell me you do, Adam! You knew it just seconds ago!" She breathed desperately. Adam stared down into her eyes, searching right through her. His lips opened shakily as he began to shake his head.

"I've never seen you before in my life." He said. The sentence dropped like a bomb. It proved just how quickly the delirium had gotten hold of him. Bianca's heart sank quickly.

"You… you don't know me?" She breathed, blinking as the tears stung her eyes. Adam slowly shook his head again. Bianca gasped as she turned away from him. "You don't know me?" She repeated through her chattering teeth.

"No… Have we met before? Elsewhere perhaps?" He asked. Bianca buried her face into her knees, cradling herself. He didn't know her. He didn't even recognize her. He did merely seconds ago. Now she was a stranger. "Are you sure?" Adam asked. Bianca nodded from her knees. "There must be some memory you can give me about us that'll help me remember." Adam said thoughtfully. Bianca looked up at him with red eyes.

"Back in The Capitol, when I apologized to you with Caesar Flickerman?" She suggested hopefully. Adam grinned nervously.

"The Capitol? What's that?" He asked. Bianca felt herself trembling as she turned back into her knees. Adam shrugged and sighed, going back to his invisible lecture. Bianca was helpless. She now meant nothing to him. The history between them had been erased in seconds and there was nothing she could do to bring it back. What memory would do the trick? She had no idea. Adam, like many others, had lost his mind to the games. His wounds proved to be more fatal than anyone could have imagined.

Bianca led Adam back to where they were camping out, and said nothing. She couldn't sustain a conversation with him. His mind was always elsewhere. He wasn't the Adam she was used to. But he was still Adam. And she still wasn't going to let him die. By then, the Gamermakers were growing tired of this 'fair play' between Adam and Bianca growing distant, and Cato sulking on his own. So as decided, it was time to bring it all together. Right then, when Adam could have been too delirious to battle. A voice cracked overhead.

"Remaining tributes, to the Cornucopia." Claudius stated simply. There was no explanation. Nothing else that followed. Just that. Bianca looked back at Adam, who was watching the fire with fascination, and grabbed his arm.

"What?" He breathed, looking up at her in shock. Bianca stood to her feet.

"To the Cornucopia." She repeated. They set foot immediately. Neither of them bothered to put out the fire. They trekked through into night, following Bianca's instincts to where the Cornucopia was. The hike was agonizingly long due to their lack of conversation and understanding. The relationship between them was gone when Adam was lost to the infection. Bianca was empty thinking about it, but she kept on going, pushing forward with Adam close behind her. Once they were out in the open, Bianca stopped, putting a hand to Adam's shoulder. She heard a shriek. "What the hell was that?" She snapped, looking back at him. Adam wasn't paying attention. He was looking up at the stars and smiling blankly. That smile didn't belong to him. Not at all. Bianca sighed, looking elsewhere. Then she heard it again. Another scream. It took a third scream for her to realize that it was a cry for help. But… who would need help in the Arena besides… Cato? Right on queue. He came running out from the far end of the trees, dashing through the grass. Bianca cursed under her breath as she struggled to get her bow out. She glanced up at Cato, but he was unarmed. He had his backpack on with all his gear inside it, but he wasn't carrying any of it. He was bleeding too. Heavily at his forehead and limbs. Cato skidded to a halt, looking back at the forest. It was silent for a moment as the three tributes stood in the moonlight. Cato was breathing deeply and quickly, searching the trees. He turned suddenly, glaring at Bianca and Adam. His jaw tightened. This was it. He reached for his backpack, hauling a sword out of it. "Watch it…" Bianca warned, pulling an arrow out from behind her.

"Watch what?" Adam asked, shrugging. Of course. Adam didn't even know who Cato was, nor did he understand their objective. Cato started off with a jog, which quickly turned into a full power run. Right towards them. Bianca fired her first arrow, straight into Cato's thigh. She was quick and Cato had underestimated her. He faltered, staggering forward to clutch his knee. But he pulled himself up, recovery fast. He chuckled as Bianca pulled back another arrow.

"It's no use." Cato said, shaking his head. He looked up at Adam. Adam gave him a small wave and a smile. "What's wrong with him?" He asked, nodding at Adam. Bianca gulped, aiming straight for Cato's head.

"Delirium." She responded coldly, letting the arrow go. Cato ducked quickly, but the arrow snagged the top of his ear. He groaned as blood poured down the side of his face. He clutched his ear, or well, the bottom half that was left of it, and looked up at Bianca furiously.

"As I said before, it's no use!" He grumbled through his bloody teeth. He shook his head, starting to chuckle again. "I'm already dead. Isn't that right? Ever since I was born I've been dead and the only life I had was her. That was all. And Thresh… Thresh took her away from me!" He grunted, grasping his weapon tighter.

"Clove?" Bianca frowned. She glanced at Adam, who obviously had no recollection of her.

"What does it matter anymore?" Cato snarled. Bianca flinched at the outburst, holding her aim on him, hovering over his heart. Cato rolled his neck back while frustration built up in him again. He took a deep breath and began. "It was day one at Career training in District 2. I was just as stubborn, bloodthirsty and arrogant as I am today but you know what? That was just what my parents wanted to see! And how're you feeling now, guys?" Cato asked, looking up at the sky, knowing that somewhere they were watching him. He glared back at Bianca. He was struggling for words. Bianca could tell by the strain at his neck. "But that was also the same day I watched a girl strike five Bulls Eye's on her first go with a set of throwing knives. I remember that I, uhh – I walked right up to her when she was alone… and I said, _'Hey, I'm Cato'_." Cato laughed slightly to himself. But it was full of pain and frustration. He swallowed hard, staring up at Bianca's arrow, pointing right at him.

"And she looks at me – right in the face – and she says _'Clove. My name's Clove'_." Cato ducked his head toward his chest, hiding in his own shadow as he frowned with tears. Bianca stared at him, watching the breakdown first hand. She felt her grip loosen on the bow as Cato shook in front of her. He tried to look back into her eyes, forming sentences on his tongue. "That was the first time I ever heard her voice. I bet you'd remember something like that, wouldn't you, delirium boy? You're the type." Cato jeered, nodding at Adam who was blindly searching around for nothing in particular, in his own world. Cato stepped forward, causing Bianca to regain her grip on her weapon. "I bet you'd remember the first words someone you love said to you." The sentence hit Bianca hard. Adam's head snapped up at the words. He stared at Cato with a furrowed brow.

"You loved Clove?" Bianca asked, keeping her lock on him. Cato turned to her bitterly.

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" He asked. Adam stared up at him, then at Bianca. The blue was returning to his eyes as something came over him. "I'll let you in on a secret," Cato said, picking up his sword again. "I don't want to do this anymore." He said. Bianca's eyes hardened.

"Then why are you doing it?" She asked.

"I need to achieve something from this. Because when I return to District 2, it won't be home anymore. I have nothing left to love there." He said. Bianca could see the unwillingness in his body movement. She believed him, for once. She believed that he was telling the truth. And suddenly, a sentence left Adam's lips.

"What reeks?" He blurted out.

"What?" Bianca muttered, glancing at him. It made no sense. Adam glared back at her.

"What reeks?" He repeated, approaching her. "Bianca, that was the first thing I ever heard you say." He explained. Bianca's eyes widened.

"You know my name?" She breathed. The memories flooded Adam suddenly as he returned to himself. Cato had flicked the switch.

"We were competing to get Sav's Dead Hand tickets with Eli and Wes and you said: 'What reeks? Ever heard of deodorant, Doctor Doom?' That's what you said, wasn't it?" Bianca dropped the bow and flung herself into Adam's arms. There was his answer. They grasped each other tightly, full of desperation.

"You're back." She murmured into his shoulder.

"Never left. I was with you every step of the way but couldn't snap out of it." Adam said, pulling away from her to cup her face.

"This is so not the time!" Cato bellowed, now approaching them quickly.

"Adam…" Bianca warned.

"I'm on it." He grumbled. Instead of attacking him, Adam shoved his backpack of weaponry into Bianca's arms.

"Adam?" She gasped. He stepped forward.

"I can help you, Cato!" He shouted. Cato plundered onwards anyway. Bianca shrieked as Cato pulled the sword out, right towards Adam's neck. "For Clove." Adam grunted as the weapon pressed against his skin. Cato halted immediately.

"What did you say?" He uttered. Adam gulped against the sword.

"Listen to me… For Clove." He said. Cato's lips shivered as he was once again overcome with emotions he was unsure how to handle.

"What do you want? Spit it out." Cato whimpered, swallowing hard. Adam glanced down at the bloodied sword pressed against him, and then back up at Cato's face.

"An alliance." He said simply. Cato raised an eyebrow.

"An alliance?" He and Bianca repeated in chorus.

"Like day one at the bloodbath. Cato, I'm going to need you to trust me. Real trust this time." He muttered under the blade. Cato glared into Adam's eyes. His hand was shaking with feelings that he didn't understand. "I can help you." Adam said again.

"How?" Cato persisted, pressing the blade harder against his skin. Adam gasped for air against it.

"Clove would have wanted better things for you. Cato. Everything that you feel, I feel it too. Trust me." He breathed, stumbling back slightly at the pressure of the blade. Cato stared at him. His lips were shivering open as he physically restrained himself from slicing Adam's head clear off his shoulders in that moment. But he could feel the sincerity radiating off Adam. He could feel a certain hope that he longed for. And suddenly, Bianca's eyes dart in the direction of something that sounded like a growl. It came from the trees where Cato had run from.

"Wait a second…" She murmured. The two boys followed her gaze to the trees just as a husky looking animal launched out from them, digging its paws into the grass. And another. And another. And even more. They poured out of the trees, growling and huffing through their glinting teeth.

"Muttations!" Cato exclaimed.

"Adam, time to go!" Bianca grabbed his arm, hauling him towards the Cornucopia. He stumbled after her, rushing to the figure in a daze. He was feeling the pain all over his body again, now that he had nearly fully snapped out of his delirium. They reached the Cornucopia and scrambled to get on top of it. With a heave, the two District 13s made their way over the center. Cato slammed into the side, trying to pull himself up. His wounds were fresh and severe. He was struggling. He was in pain. He was desperate. Adam, without a second thought, darted forward and grabbed Cato's hand. Cato stared up at him in disbelief as Adam tried hauling him up onto the Cornucopia. Adam looked up, seeing that the muttations were getting closer.

"Bianca!" Adam called desperately. After some hesitation to help the District 2 boy, she gave in. She rushed to Adam's side and grabbed Cato by his arm and shirt. Just as the muttations reached them, they hauled Cato's body onto the top of the Cornucopia. The three of them slithered to the center, as the muttations attacked the sides viciously. Cato glared at Adam and Bianca.

"You helped me." He grumbled.

"Well, what else did you want me to do?" Adam retorted. They stared at each other for a moment. Cato huffed in defeat, grabbing his weapon from his bag again. Bianca got ready for his attack.

"An alliance." Cato scoffed, dropping the bag to the roof as he pulled out his sword. Bianca and Adam paused as Cato rushed passed him. "There should be twenty-three of these muttations around us right now. Each of them, minus us and the District 12s, are DNA muttations of each of the fallen tributes." Cato explained. He stood at one end of the Cornucopia, facing the muttations. He looked back at District 13's tributes. "Well? Alliance or what?" He shouted. Bianca and Adam glanced at one another. Was Cato agreeing? He was. Adam looked back at Cato confidently and grinned as he spun a spear between his fingers. Cato's lips twisted into a similar smirk, and so did Bianca's. The three of them clutched their weapons in their palms and stood back to back, watching the mutts. Nobody knew just what would follow, and prepared for one of the most epic, unexpected battles in the history of the Hunger Games.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"More than anything."

Cato was the first to strike. He brought his arm up, and the sword came crashing down onto the skull of one of the mutts. Bianca was second, sending a spear into a mutt's eyes. Adam was third, thrashing a spear into a mutt's chest as it gurgled in pain. And in the Gamermakers room, there was a wave of panic.

"No!" Seneca shouted even if the tributes couldn't hear him. "Can we spawn new ones? Why aren't any of them jumping onto the Cornucopia?" He pressed in fury. Nobody could respond to him as they panicked to find other alternatives to turn the tributes against one another, or kill two of them at least. To show them that they could not rebel against the rules.

But spears, arrows and the swings of a sword – came smashing into the mutts, injuring them severely if not killing them. Blood splattered the Cornucopia's sides as the mutts crumpled over the deceased ones. Side by side, the three tributes attacked them. Adam, Bianca and Cato were working together.

"Find! A! Way!" Seneca bellowed. "Do it! Do anything! Put on a show! Three tributes can't survive!" He screeched, pounding his fist into a desk. Cato lifted his arm again, holding it above his head as he stared menacingly down at a mutt. It had dark fur and a pair of brown eyes that were cold, yet passionate. They were unmistakable. The mutt stared up at Cato, lusting for his flesh. There was a heavy metallic collar around its neck with a stone in the middle, which had the number '2' engraved right in the center. District 2; Masonry. Cato's face softened.

"Clove?" He breathed, staring down at the muttation. He lowered his weapon. The mutt had, without a doubt, Clove's DNA. A part of her. "Clove!" Cato shouted. Adam looked back at him as he stabbed another mutt in the forehead with a spear. Cato's eyes were wide as he stared down at Clove's mutt. It growled and leaped forward, closing its jaw on Cato's ankle and tugging him off balance.

"Cato!" Adam shouted, tackling him. Bianca glanced back, watching Adam slide across the Cornucopia, attached to Cato.

"Adam!" She called. Cato screeched in pain while Adam kicked the mutt in its nose. Cato and Adam were dangling right over the other mutts. Any lower and they'd both be dead.

"It's Clove!" Cato gasped, holding onto to Adam.

"It's not Clove it just has her DNA! She doesn't remember you! It's not her!" Adam persisted, tugging at Cato's shirt. They slipped further towards the edge. Adam called out in agony as the friction met his burn wounds. He didn't let go of Cato. He refused to break the alliance, or his promise to him. He tried his best to keep his post as the mutt moved forward and bit further up Cato's leg. He shrieked in pain. But Bianca marched forward suddenly, aimed, and sent an arrow straight into the mutt's skull. Cato shook free from the mutt's teeth. Adam hauled him away from the side. Cato breathed heavily, watching as Clove's mutt took a second arrow to the head, killing it. He watched Clove die for a second time. But he reminded himself that it wasn't her. It couldn't be. "Cato." Adam said, out of breath. Cato looked up at him and the hand extended towards him. He took it and was pulled to his feet. Limping and bloodied, Cato returned to his place with tears in his eyes. The three of them continued fighting, killing any mutt in their way. And suddenly, a roar of new mutations rose from the ground. These were not from the games' tributes. These were reserved mutations. They looked like eagles, only bigger, and heavier. And… hotter. As in, the birds were ablaze. They came soaring down towards the Cornucopia. But the Cato, Adam, and Bianca were determined to survive. Seneca's eyes widened as the three tributes viciously fought back against the flaming birds and the beastly mutts. The tributes stood by one another, slicing and killing in a whirlwind of mutations against them.

"No, no, no, no, no… No!" Seneca kicked his chair against the desk, frustrated more than ever. As the camera zoomed in on the tributes, he noticed that they were almost entirely out of supplies. Now that wasn't allowed to happen. If the tributes all die from the beasts, that wouldn't be allowed either. Seneca waited, hoping for a turn of events as they fought back against all the Gamermakers plans. They were ruthless. But as Adam and Bianca reached for their last arrow and spear, releasing it onto a mutation Seneca held up his hands. "Stop! Get rid of them! Get rid of the mutations!" He shouted quickly. Everyone in the room looked at him like he was insane, but quickly followed his orders. As Cato brought an arm up at a mutt, it sunk into the ground. The three tributes stared as the mutts vanished into the dirt, and the eagles mutations fell to the ground, doing the same. It was awfully silent.  
>"Is it over?" Adam breathed, looking at the grass, expecting another attack. Cato looked back at them, breathing just as heavily as they were.<p>

"Only one tribute can survive." Came the deep, agitated voice of Seneca Crane, crackling through the sky. Adam's arms fell to his sides. Bianca sighed heavily and Cato shook his head. "Some of you are wounded beyond self-repair. And if you refuse to kill each other, you'll all die a painful death on your own. So why not get it over with?" He grunted. Seneca should not have been talking like that, but it was obvious how irritated he was. Bianca and Cato looked back at Adam. Adam's eyes widened. He was the one who was injured most out of the three of them.

"Do it." He uttered. Bianca glanced at Cato, whose eyes were fixed on his blood-covered sword. Adam gulped hard, putting his hands behind his back as he tried to stand as straight as possible. "Make it fast. Do it." Adam said, tilting his chin up. Cato's eyes were fixed on Adam's throat, knowing just how to slice his head clear off his shoulders. Bianca's heartbeat began to quicken as Cato brought his sword up. But Cato shook his head, letting it fall to the Cornucopia with a loud bang.

"No." He said simply, folding his arms. Adam glared at him. "You risked your life for me. Twice." Cato murmured. Bianca dropped her bow.

"Kill me then." She suggested.

"No." Adam and Cato said at the same time. Adam glanced at Cato in surprise. Cato sighed, rolling his eyes. "I don't want to put him through the suffering I have to go through without Clove." Cato said. He kicked his sword over to Adam's feet. Adam stared at it, and looked back up at Cato, shaking his head.

"No way. I'm not killing you." He grumbled.

"Me neither. Clove would have wanted you to survive." Bianca said. The three of them stared at one another, back and forth. Cato licked his lips.

"Then what do we do?" He asked, squinting. The Gamemakers decided to turn time, making the arena slowly transform to morning. Sunlight drenched the trees and greenery, revealing the bright red blood soaking the grass and the Cornucopia's sides.

"Well, if nobody wants to kill each other, then, there is… one other option." Bianca murmured. The boys looked up at her as she rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a cloth containing the food Peeta left, and opened it up to reveal the Nightlock berries. Adam reached out, taking several from her hands.

"Suicide. Of course." Adam uttered coldly. He was surprised to see Cato smile as he took some from the cloth.

"Then Panem won't be able to get the ending they want." Bianca dropped the bag, with her own share of Nightlocks in her hands. Cato examined the berries quite fondly. "Are we… ready to die?" Bianca asked slowly, looking at the Nightlock berries in her palm. Adam placed a hand on the side of Bianca's face, stroking her hair. He stared at her lovingly, taking in every aspect about her. Her lips. Her eyes. Her jaw. Everything.

"Yes." He said softly.

"I was born to die." Cato murmured, watching the two as they longingly gave each other final caress. The three of them looked at one another again.

"So this is how it ends, eh? Who would've guessed?" Adam asked. Cato grinned feebly.

"I hate to say it, but it's been a pleasure, 13." He said in that same smug voice.

"The feeling's mutual, Cato." Adam returned. He sighed, looking at the Nightlocks in the palm of his hand, then back at Bianca. Bianca gave her favorite blue eyes a final stare.

"See you on the flip side, Torres." She said. He smiled faintly.

"See you on the flip side." He repeated. Cato sighed heavily, feeling weak.

"At the count of three." He began boldly. They placed their hands palm-up together. "One…" Cato glanced back up at Adam and Bianca, who were giving each other a final kiss, slow and passionate. "Two…" They pulled away, and Adam gave her his signature kiss on the forehead. He looked back at Cato, who glanced between them. All were equally glad to be spending their final seconds in such fine company. "Three." The tributes quickly lifted the poison into the mouths, letting the Nightlocks tumble through their lips.

"Stop! Spit it out, stop!" Came a roar overhead. With a splutter of salvia and blood, the Nightlocks came shooting out of their mouths. Cato coughed, having the taste of one stinging the inside of his cheek.

"Did you eat any?" Bianca wheezed.

"No, I don't think so." Cato shook his head, spitting onto the grass. They heard the sound of a gurgle beside them, and turned their heads. Adam buckled over, dry heaving as his hands tried to find something solid to hold onto. He was scratching at his neck and his eyes were wide. Trust Adam to be the one to consume anything presented to him. "Adam!" Cato grunted, running towards him. Adam collapsed onto the Cornucopia on his hands and knees, heaving.

"Adam?" Bianca shrieked. Cato pulled at Adam's shirt, trying to haul him to his feet. Adam's arms were numb, flailing, unable to hold onto anything steadily.

"There! You know what? There! There you have it, Panem! These are the three winners of the 74th Annual Hunger Games! Well… Well done!" Seneca cut off his voice quickly with a surge of electricity. The hovercraft appeared in the sky, lowering towards them. Bianca watched in horror as Cato held Adam from behind, heaving at Adam's chest with his arms, giving him the Heimlich Maneuver. Adam's eyes widened as the poison surged through his body.

"Adam?" Bianca shouted over the sound of the hovercraft. She felt hands around her suddenly, pulling her up into it. "No! Adam!" She protested. She felt a sharp jab in her neck as a needle plunged into her skin to shut her up. They grabbed Cato, too, trying to pull him from Adam's body.

"No!" Cato roared, pulling at Adam's chestw. "No!" He screeched again when he was forced away from him. The second their bodies were on the hovercraft Cato ran against everyone's protests and returned to Adam. Adam's eyes were flickering in their sockets, as he started convulsing and shaking violently. Bianca watched as Cato determinedly tried to save him, fighting off anyone who attempted to stop him. Bianca blinked slowly, fading into a forced slumber as Cato struggled above Adam's lurching body.

_The games were over._


	10. Steam

'**District 13'**

_**Chapter 10: Steam **_

There was a blur of bright lights overhead and a faint twist of a metallic door. Bianca peeled her eyes open, blinking to adjust to her surroundings. She looked to her side to see a woman, dressed the same as anyone in the Capitol, leaving through the door. As the woman left, an unmistakable figure stood in her place.

"Haymitch?" Bianca murmured, frowning as he entered the room with his hands in his pockets.

"Well done, sweetheart." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled faintly in return. Bianca frowned when she looked down at herself, seeing how flawless her skin was and how thin the games had made her. She was also wearing a complimenting red dress. She smiled. Ah, Cinna. There was a knock and Cato peeped his head in.

"Hey." He nodded. Cato was looking polished and sharp in a medium green tuxedo. Very Capitol.

"Cato, you're alive." Bianca greeted, sighing.

"Apparently." Cato returned, shrugging as he stepped in. Bianca's eyes widened alertly as she shot a look up at Haymitch.

"What happened to Adam?" She asked. Haymitch ran a hand over his face before taking a seat, pulling up his pants as he did so. He stared at the wall with defeated eyes.

"The damage done to him was… irreversible." He said darkly. Bianca's gaze fell to the floor, immediately disheartened with the image of poison choking Adam on the hovercraft.

"Were they unable to save him?" She asked slowly, absorbing reality.

"Unable to save his leg." Haymitch corrected. Bianca raised an eyebrow.

"His leg? He's alive?" She asked desperately. Haymitch smirked slightly to himself and nodded.

"Oh, he's alive alright." He said. A wide grin spread on Bianca's lips as Haymitch spoke. "The kid would've died from those Nightlocks if it weren't for you." Haymitch said, gesturing to Cato lazily. Cato looked up, surprised. "You choked the poison right out his system on that hovercraft. That was a brave move, 2. Didn't know people of your District could play the hero." He said, with a signature nod. Cato nodded back, gloating slightly. Then Haymitch frowned. "Hey, wait a sec, aren't you supposed to be in your chamber and not communicating with anyone?" He asked. Cato's smile faltered briefly.

"I know my way around." He scoffed.

"Nice." Haymitch said, nodding. "However I should probably put it out there that Adam's burns and infections were too severe to fix. The medics couldn't save his leg, or spine, but they've come up with ways to cope."

"What ways?" Bianca asked.

"Replacement, probably. Like the one in your hand." Cato shrugged. Bianca looked down at her hands, fumbling with them uncertainly. Her eyes widened when she noticed something different about them. The area where Clove stabbed her had no scars at all, but she noticed something metallic under her skin. Replacement. She stared at it in wonder.

"Hey, District 2, I heard you ran into some trouble earlier?" Haymitch asked.

"The name's Cato." He snapped acridly. "And yes, I did." Cato sighed, folding his arms. Haymitch leaned forward, interested. "My parents were kind enough to find a way to the Capitol just to tell me in advance that I dishonored my family and the whole of District 2." Cato snorted. Bianca looked up at him, feeling partially guilty because of their alliance in the finale. Cato shook his head. "They hate me."

"Don't say that."

"And I hate them too!" He snapped, glaring at Bianca before she could elaborate. He firmly leaned against the wall. "I never want to return to District 2. I loathe it. I'd slaughter them all, that's what Clove would…" He trailed off, realizing once more that she was gone. After some hesitation, Cato cleared his throat. "That's what Clove would do." He said sternly, showing the least amount of emotion he could.

"I have a solution." Came a voice. They jumped, turning to see Adam. He was standing in the doorway in his own tailored, sea-blue tuxedo. His hair was combed to perfection and there wasn't a flaw on his skin. The Capitol had cleaned him up well, just like Bianca and Cato.

"Adam." Bianca greeted. He smiled at her, limping to her bedside.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, bringing her towards him to kiss her forehead. Bianca let him linger against her, taking in his fresh, rosy scent.

"Relieved." She responded as he pulled away. She looked at his face, wearing that same old grin of his that she grew to miss. Cato looking around nervously and cleared his throat.

"You were saying? Your solution?" He grunted. Adam opened his mouth to reply but Haymitch held up a hand to interrupt him.

"Hold that thought." He wheezed, rushing to the door. He scanned the hall outside, whispering for someone to come over. Bianca, Adam and Cato glanced at one another uncertainly. Haymitch walked back into the room, and behind him were two hooded figures. They revealed themselves with a tug of their jackets.

"Katniss! Peeta!" Adam exclaimed. Katniss flung herself into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're safe." She said against him.

"You too. What are you doing here?" Adam asked as Katniss pulled away.

"Haymitch, Effie and Cinna snuck us in." Peeta said, shaking Adam's hand firmly. "The Capitol's not happy, but they're sure we're dead. We head back to District 12 tonight. It's all hush-hush." He explained. Bianca stepped out of her bed, embracing Katniss.

"What are you going to do? Won't they find out you're alive?" Bianca asked.

"Most likely. And we have no idea what we're going to do from that point on." Katniss said. Peeta glared at Cato bitterly. The District 2 tribute looked slightly agitated and embarrassed by the stare, knowing that it was for the wound he gave Peeta. It nearly cost him his life in the games.

"Don't worry, I have a new leg now, thanks to you." Peeta sneered.

"You too?" Adam grumbled. Peeta watched as Adam lifted the bottom fabric of his pants up to reveal the metal and plastic that replaced where his leg used to be. Bianca's eyes widened in horror. Peeta pulled up the bottom of his pants next to Adam's. The two boys laughed at themselves, chuckling boyishly.

"It's not funny." Bianca scowled. Peeta looked up at her.

"Lighten up, you're alive." He said, grinning.

"Yeah, being alive is good and all but what about The Capitol and President Snow?" Haymitch said, standing up to face him. Peeta and Adam tucked their pants back down. Peeta cleared his throat, looking up at Haymitch.

"As I said before, we leave tonight." He stated.

"Yeah, but once they find out you're alive – well, you won't be." Haymitch grumbled.

"There's a rebellion now, you know that." Katniss said from his side.

"A rebellion?" Cato asked, squinting at her. She glanced at him and nodded.

"The acts performed during the Games provoked a change in the Districts. Many have joined the rebellion. We can take our chances with them." Katniss explained. Peeta nodded at her in approval.

"What about District 2?" Cato asked. Katniss sighed deeply.

"They're not happy." She said.

"I know." Cato snapped. "There's no way in hell I'm going back." He grumbled bitterly. Adam glanced back at him and remembered what he was going to say earlier. He licked his lips.

"Cato, what if you really don't go back?" He asked subtly. Everyone in the room stared up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? Of course I have to go back. That's how it goes!" Cato exclaimed.

"No! What I mean is…" Adam paused for a moment, glancing at Haymitch. Haymitch's eyes widened in understanding. "What if you start a new life?" Adam asked, turning back to Cato. Cato's face hardened, listening carefully.

"Keep talking." He grumbled.

"There _is_ a way." Adam said in a low voice. He looked at Haymitch again for approval. Haymitch hesitated unsurely and unfolded his arms, peering at Adam's face. He swung his arms at his sides, sighing in defeat.

"I'm on it." He said with a shrug. "But it has to be now. There won't be time later." He warned. Adam nodded.

"I understand." He said. Haymitch nodded slowly in return.

"Good." He uttered. Adam took Bianca by her arm and kissed her temple.

"Time to go." He said against her. Haymitch hauled his coat over himself tightly and he checked the hallway again.

"What's going on?" Bianca asked, looking around the room at the other confused faces. The question was everyone's mind. Haymitch swung back to face them, brow furrowed with focus.

"We leave. And we leave now." He grunted. Everyone in the room froze at the abrupt statement. "That includes us, 12." Haymitch said. Katniss and Peeta glanced at one another unsurely. "Come on! Did I not say 'now'?" Haymitch whined. The tributes scrambled to the door, filing out after him. Haymitch stormed in front of them through the empty hallway, eyes sharp like an animal. He parted his thin lips to speak. "You do nothing and say nothing and you listen to everything I say, got it?" He uttered.

"Understood." Peeta said.

"I said shut it, 12!" He slurred. Peeta flinched in shock, blinking. Haymitch sighed.

"You're all in big trouble so listen up. Bianca and Adam, I'm taking you back to the portal. I know you're think 'wait, hey, we're all dressed up for the ceremonies we can't miss it', well you're going to have to. President Snow was going to keep you imprisoned here on Panem after the ceremonies. Either that or he'd have you executed. They killed Seneca already for letting you all win. But Adam and Katniss, it's you two he's really after so watch it. Snow's also convinced that the portal's been removed but your kind fire-man-friend-Cinna set it back up." He said in a teasing voice. Katniss and Adam looked at him, blinking. Haymitch continued. "So if I take you back to your world now, he'll be searching Panem for you and won't even realize you're not actually here. Oh and Katniss, Peeta and Cato – you're coming to the portal room to keep everyone safe and dandy, alright?" He grumbled, turning a swift corner. There was silence except for their footsteps. Haymitch sighed impatiently. "You can respond now." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Understood." They uttered after him. Haymitch froze, backing against a wall. He put a hand out, pushing the tributes behind him to a halt. He waited as a monitor sped across the hallway around the corner. Once the footsteps were far enough, Haymitch began to speak again.

"Katniss. Peeta. Our one-way ride back to District 12 awaits us. Effie and Cinna made sure it was here early just in case. We leave once Adam and Bianca are through the portal." He pushed himself off the wall, rushing back through the halls to an elevator. "And Cato, you can decide your fate." Haymitch grumbled. Cato glanced up at him.

"Decided my fate?"

"That's what Adam meant. District 12 or start life on their planet. Unless you really want to go back to a District that hates you." Haymitch explained. Everyone but Haymitch and Adam were taken aback. The two of them had some sort of secret language, like Katniss did with him as well. They ushered inside the elevator silently, squeezing into the lift. "But be careful. Capitol gossip has it that President Snow wants to do the Quarter Quell early, and they might reap past winners from the games. Aka: some of you." They glared at him in horror as he sighed and pressed the training room floor button.

"Wait how do you know all this?" Cato asked, glaring at him.

"I have my resources." Haymitch sighed as the elevator doors began to close.

"Besides alcohol?" Cato scoffed. Haymitch chuckled sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Besides alcohol." He mimicked. Just as the doors were about to close, Peacekeepers emerged down the hall. They spotted the escapees in the elevator and called out at them to stop. But the elevator doors divided them quickly, and the tributes inside were left staring at the metal. Haymitch raised his eyebrows. "Well that's no good." He squeaked. He pursed his lips and shook his head. The elevator shook to a halt as they reached their floor. When the doors took too long to open, Cato stepped forward impatiently and hauled them apart with his bare hands, grunting in frustration.

"There." He spat, storming ahead of them.

"I doubt they'll tolerate that attitude on their planet." Haymitch remarked.

"Well, they're going to have to." Cato retorted. Bianca raised an eyebrow, grinning slightly.

"You're coming with us?" She asked. Cato shrugged.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not return home. Ever." They spilled into the training room. Memories flooded back to them like a tsunami. They rushed through the training stations, desperately trying to get away from them. Each memory was painful and twisted. Even the happy ones weren't comforting. Haymitch pulled a cover off the portal, which stunned them all with its bright light. Finally. Home. Haymitch looked pleased at the invention and turned back to the tributes, breathing heavily.

"If you have anything to say. Any goodbyes, now's the time." He shrugged. Bianca rushed into his arms, making him stagger back slightly.

"Hey, now, sweetheart. I'm sure you've got a better life on the other side you want to be getting back to." Haymitch grinned, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Hey, Adam." Peeta muttered from his side. Adam glanced back at him. "What you did for us in the Arena… it's unheard of. We can never, never thank you enough." He said.

"I'm sure you would've done the same for me." Adam returned.

"We would." Peeta pulled Adam into a brotherly hug that Katniss quickly joined. Adam blinked in amazement over their shoulders. It was like going back to step one. Wondering if it would all end up as some whack dream. Maybe Maya and Owen weren't dead? Maybe it was all some crazy fantasy and he was just in a coma or something.

"We're forever in your debt, I swear." Katniss said as they pulled away.

"No you're not. Look, you've got your own problems with the Capitol, alright? Take care of yourselves." Adam sighed, smiling at them faintly. There was a loud bang at the far end of the room, out in the hall.

"The Peacekeepers sure catch on fast." Haymitch commented. He glared at the tributes and pointed to the portal. "Go." He said huskily. Bianca and Adam glanced at one another, then back at the tributes of Panem. "Go!" Haymitch urged, pulling the District 13s to the front of the portal.

"Wait!" Cato grunted, rushing towards them. They glared at him and his focused eyes. "I'm going with you, right?" He asked. He looked up at the door on the far side of the room, now being pounded against by the Peacekeepers. It sounded like chaos out there.

"Whatever, 2! Go if you want! As of now we're a _little_ low on time!" Haymitch grunted, grabbing Adam and Bianca by their shoulders. Bianca grabbed his hand, shoving Haymitch off of her.

"Haymitch, you should go." She ordered suddenly.

"What?" Haymitch exclaimed.

"If they come in here and find you, you're screwed!" Bianca said. Haymitch glanced up at the door unsurely. "Haymitch, go! Come on! Get out of here!" She urged. Haymitch licked his lips looking at the District 13s one last time. He backed away to a nearby staircase, leading to his way out. And Katniss and Peeta's. He looked at them sternly.

"Peeta, once they're through, dismantle the portal. Dismantling it will break the it, but it can be fixed. There's a lever on the side. Pull it and take the portal off. You're strong enough. We'll take it back to District 12. It can't be seen in here. And once you guys are on the other side, whatever happens, don't give in. These portals can pull nasty tricks. Dismantle it. Alright?" Haymitch's asked as he reached the stairs. They nodded at him, watching their mentor give them a groggy final salute. "It's been a honor." He said. Oh how they'd miss that smile of his, and the gleam in his eyes. And with that, Haymitch turned and rushed down the stairs, skidding to find his destination.

"Okay, so – " A louder bang cut passed Katniss. They turned to see that on the far side of the room, the door slammed open. The Peacekeepers. Their eyes widened. All could be lost.

"You heard Haymitch, Snow's after Katniss and I." Adam said quickly, darting back to Bianca. He grabbed her and rushed her to the door.

"But, Adam, if they're after you – "

"I'm not going to let them hurt anyone else besides me, alright? Nobody dies because of me anymore. Not Owen, not Glimmer, not even Seneca. Not anyone." He grunted. Katniss, Peeta and Cato were already fighting back against the Peacekeepers behind them. Any weapon was accessible in the training room. "Bianca. I'm going to need you to go first."

"But, what if – "

"No 'what ifs'!" Adam shouted over her. Bianca's eyes widened.

"Adam?" She breathed as he ushered her towards the portal.

"I'll be there, Princess, I promise. We'll be in Toronto in no time. I'll be there. Just go." He kissed her lips quickly with a sudden jolt of passion. He pulled away, stroking her hair briefly, leaving her in awe. She stared up at his face as he took a crumpled letter out of his pocket and shoved it into her hands. "For later. I don't want to carry it around." He muttered before kissing her forehead. She looked up at him frantically, shaking her head.

"No, Adam."

"I'll be there! I'll be on the other side with you! Bianca, I promise! But for now, you need to go!" He said to her, putting a hand to her back. Bianca's eyes widened as he heaved.

"Adam!" She gasped. He grabbed her by her shoulders, holding her in front of the doorframe.

"Don't forget me." He said. Bianca's eyes widened in confusion just as he pushed her through the doorframe. And with a flash, Bianca was gone. Adam stared after her as he backed away. He tried shaking the bad vibes off to focus on present issues. He turned to Cato.

"Cato, you're next." He commanded. Cato slammed a Peacekeeper to the ground, crushing the back of his head with his shoe. Adam's hands were trembling when he grabbed Cato by his shirt.

"Hey! Adam – "

"Cato, go. Please. Go now and tell her I'll be right there." He grumbled. Cato stared into Adam's eyes and nodded slowly. "Go!" He pleaded. Cato stumbled to the front of the portal, and turned to Adam, stepping backwards into the doorframe. With a daring leap, the portal engulfed Cato. He was tossed into a horrifying, twisting sensation until his feet hit the ground again. He fell against Bianca.

"Cato!" She gasped. They were in a small, dusty room with peculiar furniture and decoration.

"He'll be here." Cato said to her sternly. Bianca wasn't sure what she was thinking, but she pulled herself into his chest for some friendly comfort, even if he had her tortured by his fellow Careers at some point during the games. "He said so himself. He'll be here." Cato repeated, staring at the portal just as Bianca was. On the other side, a Peacekeeper tackled Adam hard, dragging him away from the portal. Away from home. Away from her. And on the flip side, their worries increased.

"Come on, Adam…" Bianca grumbled, peering into the doorframe. She was shaking slightly, watching it eagerly for him to appear. Adam struggled, now in the hands of the Peacekeepers. An arm slid over his neck, choking him. Katniss and Peeta looked around frantically. They were out of supplies. Katniss dropped her bow, now useless, and threw her fist at the Peacekeeper's stomach. The grip on Adam's neck released, allowing him to breathe. The Peacekeeper took his baton and swung it at Katniss's face, sending her back against a table and opening a gash above her eye. Peeta was infuriated. He rammed into the Peacekeeper with a bellow of anger. Another Peacekeeper wrapped his arm around Adam's neck, pulling him off his feet entirely. Adam gasped for air, digging into the Peacekeepers arm. It was no use. Their efforts could no longer hold the Peacekeepers back. Adam longingly looked at the portal. And even if he promised Bianca that he'd be there with her, he knew this was easily a possible outcome. He knew ever since he woke up.

"Get back!" He grunted to Katniss and Peeta.

"Why?" Katniss asked. Peeta hauled her to her feet as the blood gushed down her head. He looked at her injury and his face morphed with concern.

"Just get back!" Adam broke free for a moment and dived for a switch. He remembered Haymitch using it during training. Adam pressed it, and a thick glass wall divided him from Katniss, Peeta and the door. He knew that the division would slot back into the floor and ceiling after a period of five minutes. Katniss and Peeta jumped, glaring at Adam in disbelief.

"Adam, the portal!" Katniss yelled, wiping the blood from her lips with the back of her sleeve. Adam turned toward them, marching to the glass as the Peacekeepers ran at him.

"Dismantle it!" He called. Peacekeepers engulfed him, attacking him.

"Dismantle the portal?" Peeta screeched, glaring at Adam.

"Yes!" Adam called. He fought in their arms desperately, kicking and tugging as the Peacekeeper's hands pulling at his clothes and skin. He was levitated briefly before kicking one in the shin, hearing a crack and a scream. Adam looked up through his watery blue eyes. "Peeta! Listen to me! Dismantle it!" He pleaded. His heart was aching as he spoke. Peeta obliged hesitantly and fumbled to the doorframe, searching for the lever. Katniss glared at him then back at Adam.

"But your home!"

"Snow wants us dead, Katniss! He's got to have at least one of us so why not settle with me?" He retorted, tossing about in the strong arms of the Peacekeepers. He watched Peeta try to dismantle the portal. "Katniss! Go!" Adam shouted.

"No!" She refused, shaking her head, scurrying for her bow even if it would be no use. Adam lunged in the Peacekeeper's arms.

"Go or I swear to god I'll never forgive you!" He threatened. She stared at him, exasperated and reluctant.

"But, Adam – "

"This is your debt to me! Run, fire-girl! Get out of here and your debt is paid!" He bellowed. Katniss glanced back at Peeta, who scrambled for the lever with confusion in his eyes. She looked back at Adam, breathing heavily as tears swarmed her eyes. She found herself backing away to the staircase.

"Peeta, once you dismantle it, come find me. You know what floor I'm on. We leave right now, got it?" She asked. Peeta looked up at her, hands shaking as he couldn't find the lever. He nodded at her in reassurance. Katniss looked back at Adam, watching him as he fought off the Peacekeepers, taking every hit and every assault. Grunting under his breath as he struggled. He was the bravest boy she'd ever seen. As she stared at him, she feared that it would be the last time she ever saw him alive. She refused to believe it. "Someday." She swallowed hard before following his orders, feeling as if they'd be his last to her. Katniss backed away to the staircase and rushed down it, determined to find where Effie and Cinna were waiting for her. She knew that her destination would include an unregistered train to District 12.

"Peeta!" Adam called urgently from the crowd of Peacekeepers.

"I'm on it!" He shouted in irritation. From the other side, Cato and Bianca were staring at the portal, now fidgeting uneasily in the cold, unfriendly room.

"God damn it, Adam, what's taking so long?" Bianca uttered. Cato licked his lips nervously, adjusting his stance. Peeta's hands fumbled along the side of the portal as Adam shoved and struggled behind him. Then he found it, a small contraption on the side. He pulled and the portal disengaged from the wall. The frame leaned on his shoulder as he tried harder to remove it entirely. Bianca and Cato's eyes narrowed, noticing some kind of flickering going on in front of them. Cato's face broke in realization.

"They're dismantling it." He murmured.

"What?" Bianca exclaimed, glaring at him. Peeta tugged again, grunting in frustration as he pulled it apart away from the wall.

"Peeta!" Adam called.

"Almost there!"

"Adam!" Bianca shouted from the other side. Peeta pulled again. More Peacekeepers sifted into the training room. They began attacking the glass, smashing into it with their weaponry. Some didn't even make marks, but in other areas, the thick glass was cracking. A boot came down hard on Adam's back. He fell forward on the floor, scrambling on all fours towards the glass to keep an eye on Peeta. The Peacekeepers didn't give up so easily. They brought their limbs and weapons up, starting to beat him. They violently thrashed at the helpless boy. Peeta was in a blazing sweat, listening to Adam being attacked behind him. He pulled at the doorframe. Bianca gasped, watching the portal flicker again. "Adam!"

"Peeta, do it!" Adam grumbled, pulling himself forward with his hands while the Peacekeepers tried to hold him back.

"I am!" Peeta grunted, pulling again. Bianca ran a hand through her hair, stepping towards the portal. Her eyes were frantic, waiting for him.

"Adam, please!" She huffed. Adam broke free momentarily, finding Peeta with his eyes.

"Hurry up!" He roared at the glass.

"I've got it just shut up!" And with that, there was a collapse in the training room. The portal ripped out of the wall in a tangle of torn wires and twisted metal. Peeta fell back as it came crashing down beside him. He stared at the portal as it cracked in a mess on the floor. And from Toronto, there was a sudden flicker... then darkness. He was gone. Adam was gone. Bianca started screaming, tossing in Cato's strong arms as he held her back.

"Peeta, run!" Adam gurgled from the grasps of the Peacekeepers. Peeta scrambled to collect the broken sectors of the portal. He stood up and looked down at Adam. Adam's feet dug into the ground as he pushed forward, trying to stop the Peacekeepers from taking him out of the room. "Go!" Adam shouted. The situation was all too familiar. Peeta gulped hard, looking straight at Adam's beaten face. He had to go. For Adam's sake. The boy with the bread turned and bolted for the staircase, knowing that the glass would lift at any second. He ran down the stairs, holding the three broken pieces of the portal in his arms. Cato's expression was blank as he swerved towards the portal. Gone. Separated just like that. He lifelessly pulled the lever, dismantling the portal on their side. All emotion had been drained from his body as realization infected every inch of him.

Bianca was crumpled on the floor, buckled over into her knees. She was screaming and gasping for air. Cato could understand her pain more than anything. He looked up at the now blank wall, with a pale rectangular outline from where the portal used to be. On the other side, the glass lifted and the Peacekeepers rushed to go after Peeta and Katniss, shouting and taunting. Adam stared at the wall, tears stinging his irreplaceable blue eyes as he realized that his world had slipped through his fingers. All he needed was one more step. But that was it. Toronto was gone. Everything he had never known. Everyone he had ever loved. Non-existent. Bianca was in ruins on the floor, in a mess of what used to be a full shell of a person. Two levers were all it took to separate them. The Toronto portal broke into three segments on the floor, this time letting out steam as it did so. And as Haymitch said earlier, the portal played a nasty trick on them. Voices accompanied the steam as it left the cracks. Bianca snapped up at it as she recognized them. They were memories from Panem belonging to both her and Cato. They listened carefully to identify them.

"_Oh, to be young." _

"_West high grounds, west high grounds, west high grounds…" _Bianca buried her face back into the floor. The sound of Maya's voice was excruciating.

"_This is going to be so fun, Clove." _

"_Intimidated. Scared."_

"_Straight through the heart."_

"_Now feels like a good time."_

"_We'll kill them. All of them."_ Cato kneeled down beside Bianca, listening to the portal with her.

"_Just leave her, we can't miss this chance."_

"_Sh, don't worry. I'm here. It's just me."_

"_I was a jerk, wasn't I?"_

"_Adam stop!"_

"_Maya's dead. So is Rue."_

"_No! No, I… Cato! Cato!" _

"_Stay! Stay alive! Stay with me!" _Cato flinched, feeling more defeated than ever. He gulped hard and glared down at the floor as his furious eyes swarmed with tears.

"_There's a glitch!"_

"_I'm doing this for a reason!"_

"_Could you stay with me? Here?" _From Panem, the Peacekeepers came marching back up the staircase empty handed. They announced that Peeta, Katniss, Haymitch, Cinna and Effie had escaped and were untraceable. Adam grinned briefly. They were alive. They were safe. Cato placed a soothing hand on Bianca's shoulder as the last of the memories and voices swirled through the air.

"_You… You don't know me?"_

"_Thresh took her away from me!"_

"_Only one tribute can survive." _

"_Well done, sweetheart." _

"_I'll be there, Princess, I promise." _And with a sigh, the steam evaporated into the atmosphere. Bianca had hobbled to the wall by then. Her forehead was pressed against it as she clawed at the stone delicately.

"I can reassemble it. It'll take… it'll take ages but I can reassemble it." Cato muttered from behind her in a hoarse voice. It was partially a lie. He'd never seen anything like the portal before. Nevertheless, he rummaged through the pile of broken metal and wiring, picking up parts then putting them aside. During his fumbling, his knuckle nudged a delicate piece, sending a final gasp of steam out by Cato's hand.

"_I love you."_ Cato's body weakened at the simple phrase that once danced so affectionately out of Clove's lips. It was in her voice. Just the way she said it. Cato's face flinched as he looked back down at where the steam came from with a mix of longing and betrayal in his eyes.

"I can… I can fix this. I can fix it. I know I can." He uttered, frantically pulling the pieces together. A huff left his chest as he struggled to stop the emotions. "I… I'm gonna. I'll fix it." He trailed off as he shook his head. His body trembled with tears. He told himself not to… But he gave in, huddling over the broken portal as he broke down uttering her name under his breath. Cato, Bianca, and Adam. The trio that won the 74th Annual Hunger Games was parted into separate universes in a matter of seconds. Bianca opened the small envelope Adam left her, with the words 'Just in case' scribbled on the front. It was in that moment when she came to believe that Adam planned this. To give up his life for theirs, as if he was unworthy of his own. Like Adam had planned it just in case he didn't make it. Like he knew he wouldn't. Maybe. Maybe that was it. Bianca pulled out a piece of paper inside with her shaky hands and unfolded it, beginning to read. And as the Peacekeepers dragged Adam's beaten body across the floor, he looked right at the wall. Blue, panther-like eyes from under his greasy bangs glared into the stone.

Bianca dropped the letter to the floor. Her eyes glazed over with a fresh set of tears. She found herself trembling as she looked back at the pastel wall. She searched for him in it, even though she knew that her last at glance him would indeed her very last. The Peacekeepers hauled Adam up from the floor so that he could face the wall as they pulled him away. The two worlds stared at each other, separated by the odds that weren't in their favor. Bianca shut her eyes, embracing Cato as her tears seeped through his shirt. Adam felt in his chest that Bianca had read the letter and that was all he needed to know. The words in the envelope belonged to Owen, and were his final ones. They deserved to be remembered, and they deserved to be Adam's as well. And Bianca had read them, so he was satisfied. His lips curled into his typical sheepish smirk, now stained with oozing crimson blood. He smiled because he realized that his journey wasn't useless. Everyone was safe. Everyone except him, but maybe it didn't matter. Maybe he was never meant to go back home after all. Maybe he was never meant to survive. The boy on fire was tired. With a fading grin, he finally gave in to the darkness that had haunted his every step. And so, the words scribbled onto that messy letter were remembered.

"_It's safe now._

_Just close your eyes."_

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**Or is it?**

**Review!**


	11. NOTICE

***NOTICE:**

_This fanfic now has a sequel called 'Revival' that I've just started up. You can read it here:_

www . fanfiction . net/s/8163605/1/Revival


End file.
